NUNCA TE OLVIDARE
by shari Pattz Cullen
Summary: Un amor intenso, de niños. Unas palabras: 'Volveremos por ustedes, esperen por nosotros. Nunca lograremos olvidarlas' ¿Podrán ellas soportar él tiempo sin ellos? ¿Podrán ellos cumplir su palabra, a pesar de la distancia?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...

_ NOTA DE AUTOR: quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi alma a dos niñas hermosas por su gran ayuda en este fic _PAZ L´ AMOUR_ _Y _ISABELLA PERDOMO GRACIAS CHIQUILLAS!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad_

_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más  
>Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento<em>

Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión  
>En cada resquicio de mi corazón<br>Como hacerte a un lado De mis pensamientos

Te extraño Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido  
>A cada minuto lo intento Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio<br>Te extraño, te olvido Y te amo de nuevo

...

Bella POV.

¡Ew! Y ahí íbamos de nuevo con esa canción. Llenando todas las habitaciones de nuevo, como si no fuera suficiente para mí acordarme de Él todos los días por cortesía de mi bello anillo(ver perfil)... como si yo pudiera soportarlo. Cómo si me ayudaran, ellas se empeñan en poner aquella melodía, aquella letra que trae tantos recuerdos a mi descomunal cerebro. Me torturaban, pero yo sabía que ponían esa canción porque al igual que yo, los extrañan. Con la misma intensidad o incluso más que yo. Y esa melodía nos hace recordar a esos hermosos niños que nos robaron el corazón, el alma y nuestros pensamientos.

_-tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo, la vida, los sentimientos eran más fáciles. Cuando un par de niños podían sentir cosas muchos más intensas, y ellos quizá nunca supieron de sus consecuencias- _

—_Edward—murmuré apenas respirando— ¡Déjame en paz!—y solté unas grandes carcajadas, apenas respiraba por la intensidad de mis risas. Sus dedos moviéndose perfectamente provocándome cosquillas. _

_Me miró pensativo un segundo__— ¿Por qué?—no había entendido exactamente porque preguntaba eso. _

—_¿Por qué qué?_

—_¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?—¡Odiaba que hiciera eso de usar sus ojos brillantes! No era justo que sus encantos funcionaran perfectamente conmigo, me era imposible resistir. _

—_No es justo, eso es trampa—y mi labio inferior sobresalió, haciendo un -espero que sí- adorable puchero. _

—_No, en serio Bella. Dime que sí y seré el niño más feliz en toda la escuela ¿sí?—y sus dientes aparecieron radiante cuando formó esa sonrisa torcida, marca Edward Cullen. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta... odiaba esos efectos. En serio que sí. _

—_mmm, a ver—tomé un segundo—Está bien, acepto ser tú novia. Pero nada de coquetear con otras niñas ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Es un trato—respondió brevemente. _

_Y así, él juntó sus labios con los míos, en un beso de amor. Mi primer beso de amor, sonará cursi y cliché pero así fue. Desde el primer momento supe que sería el amor de mi vida, me ilusioné con esa idea, tanto que dolía... al menos eso pensaba yo. _

_Ese día en el almuerzo estaba que saltaba de alegría, la sonrisa boba de mi rostro nadie la quitaría, esperaba que nunca se fuera. Ni siquiera puse atención a mi caminar, ni mucho menos a mí apariencia, llegué como zombie -pero feliz- donde me esperaban mis hermanas, más Ángela, y Jessica, pero no puse la menor atención cuando parloteaban. _

— _¿Bella?—el chillido de Alice, insuperable. No presté atención— ¡BELLA!—me gritó esta vez, y casi perdí mi audición._

— _¿Uh?—respondí con idiota, pero vuelvo a repetir: Idiota feliz. _

—_Aja, me preguntaba...—se lo pensó un momento—bueno, nos preguntábamos ¡Qué demonios te pasa! No has puesto atención a lo que decíamos ¿verdad?—suspiró molesta. _

—_Lo siento. Es que mi cabeza esta algo lejos de aquí, estoy tan feliz—y seguí sonriendo como una estúpida. _

— _¿Nos vas a contar o seguirás con esa cara de babosa?—Rose llamó mi atención. _

—_Bueno es que... como se los digo...—mis mejillas adquirieron color—... ¡Soy novia de Edward—y lo dije algo -demasiado- alto. _

— _¿Si? ¡Esos es maravilloso! Felicidades Bells—Rose se mostró realmente contenta— ¿Eso era lo que querías no? ¿Por qué estas así?—continuó. _

—_Es que me me ha dado mi primer beso... y aún floto en las nubes—les contesté y mis mejillas subieron otro tono más rosa. _

—_Eso es genial—suspiró Rose. —Bueno, nosotras—señaló a Alice y a ella—también tenemos una noticia._

—_Claro, suéltenlo—dijimos al unísono Ángela, Jess y yo. _

—_Nosotras también tenemos novios—también murmuraron al unísono. _

— _¿Quiénes?—Volvimos a corear. _

—_Jasper es de Alice, Emmett es mío—así que se habían puesto de acuerdo..._

— _¡Felicidades! No podría estar más contenta, chicas—nos abrazamos brevemente. _

_Sonó la campana anunciando la vuelta a clases. Mis hermanas: Rose y Alice, Ángela, Jessica y yo éramos casi-casi una familia, mejores amigas. Y claro, las más populares dentro del instituto a pesar de que era nuestro primer año, y junto a los hermanos Cullen: Emmett, Jasper y Edward, Eric y Mike del equipo de futbol, éramos insuperables, casi idolatrados. No podía estar más feliz, mi vida era fácil, lo que cualquier niña de 13 años desearía, unos Padres amorosos, un novio hermoso y atento, que me quería... de verdad. Y bastante solvencia económica. _

_Era perfecta, o eso suponía hasta que sucedió..._

—_Bella necesito que tú y tus hermanas vengan a la casa del árbol, dentro de media hora—así decía el mensaje de texto de Edward, y yo no podía estar más feliz de ir._

_De acuerdo, ahí estamos. Le envié de vuelta. _

_Les dije a mis hermanas sobre el mensaje, y apenas salimos de clases nos dirigimos a la casa del árbol. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que éramos novios, nuestros padres no lo sabían, pero había que esperar. _

_Y llegamos a nuestro destino, junto con Rose y Alice. Era nuestro lugar, que compartíamos desde que nuestros padres la construyeron para nosotros cómo regalo de Navidad. Mis padres y los Padres de los hermanos Cullen eran amigos, crecimos juntos prácticamente. _

_Al llegar, vimos a nuestros novios de pie al árbol, no comprendí por que no estaban adentro pero lo dejé pasar. _

—_Bella—se acercó Edward y me besó. _

_Lo mismo hicieron Emmett y Jazz con Rose y Alice. _

— _¿Qué pasa?—dijo Alice, habló con voz desesperada. Al igual que nosotras quería comprender porque el ambiente triste, tan palpable en nuestros novios. _

—_Chicas... nos vamos—murmuró Emmett._

— _¿Cómo que nos vamos?—preguntó Rose con brusquedad. _

—_Sí, nuestros Padres y nosotros debemos irnos a Italia, a vivir un tiempo—suspiró Jazz con tristeza. _

— _¡Por qué!—alcé el tono de mi voz hacia Edward. Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía ser cierto. _

—_Bella, lo siento tanto. Mis padres tienen que irse, por qué a mi Padre le ofrecieron un puesto como director de un importante hospital. Mi madre tiene la oportunidad de trabajar en una prestigiosa empresa diseñadora de interiores—cuando terminó, su voz apenas era un susurro._

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo?—murmuró Alice._

—_No lo sabemos todavía chicas—respondió Emmett. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse antes de que fuera consiente de ellas. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, no estaba preparada para aquello. Mi mundo se derrumbaba, Edward se iba y con él mi felicidad. También mis amigos de toda una infancia. Me levanté y corrí, luego reaccioné y estaba en mi cuarto llorando, desesperada. A los pocos minutos entró Edward a mi habitación, sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza, sus manos se movieron en movimientos circulares dando caricias a mi espalda, consolándome. Por qué era mi amigo a pesar de todo. _

_Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente me calmé y Edward habló:_

—_Bella cálmate, cariño sé que va a ser duro, pero por favor no llores más—me dijo tratando de consolarme. _

—_Es-s qué-e t-tú me vas a-a... dejar—hipé. _

—_No amor, no me voy porque esté gustoso, pero mira—y lo que hizo a continuación me dejó helada. _

—_Esto—señaló un anillo que se veía en sus suaves dedos—es una prueba de que volveré, volveremos a estar juntos, te amo y nunca te olvidaré. ¿Tú me olvidaras?—sus ojos verdes que siempre me parecieron únicos, brillaban con ansiedad, nerviosismo y... amor. Lágrimas se derramaban de nuevo. _

—_Nunca podría—susurré, pero mi voz se escuchó clara y segura. _

—_Entonces es un trato—juntamos nuestros labios, sintiendo las emociones del otro a través de ese beso. Lo que sentíamos: dolor, pérdida, pero la esperanza se imponía. La esperanza de vernos algún día, y no olvidarnos nunca. Un trato, una promesa. _

_El día tan horriblemente esperado llegó, la noche anterior mis padres habían organizado una fiesta de despedida a los Cullen, así que ahí lloramos todos de nuevo. Me duché rápidamente, me puse una falta de paletones corta con una polera, mis converse y no tardamos mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, llegamos a la sala de espera donde estaba Edward y su familia esperando. En cuanto nos divisaron llegaron hasta nosotras, comenzamos a decirnos palabras de amor, y terminar de susurrar el implacable adiós. Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia un lugar apartado. _

—_Bella—y él amor brillaba en sus ojos, parecían a punto de llorar—prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue, darte mi teléfono, te enviaré cartas... todos los días. Nos pondremos en contacto gracias a internet ¿de acuerdo?—me dijo. Yo sonreí. _

—_Está bien. Yo también quiero hacer una promesa: te seré fiel, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario... para estar junto a tí—le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón._

—_Es una promesa mutua, amor—y cuando creí que me había quedado seca de lágrimas, que mi cuota de ellas estaba cumplida, una involuntaria lágrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho. _

—_No llores, por favor—besó mi mejilla y la lágrima desapareció—Te amo—no pude contestarle porque en eso hicieron el llamado de su vuelo, todos los Cullen caminaron hacia su puerta de abordaje.__ Pero los hermanos Cullen volvieron sus cabezas y gritaron sin importales nada más:_

— _¡Volveremos por ustedes!—gritó Jazz._

— _¡Esperen por nosotros!—gritó Emmett y le lanzó un beso a Rose. _

— _¡Nunca lograremos olvidarlas!—gritó Edward y me lanzó una mirada... tan significativa._

_Promesas. Con esas últimas palabras volvimos a nuestro hogar. ¡Qué grande quedaba esta casa ahora sin ellos! Mis hermanas llegaron a mi cuarto, dormimos esa noche juntas, sin necesidad de palabras porque todas sabíamos lo que sentíamos, nos abrazamos, y nos quedamos dormidas. _

_Con esas palabras grabadas a fuego en nuestro corazón, con deseos de que ellos volvieran... de que cumplieran. Teníamos la certeza de algo: Nunca podríamos olvidar a ese trío de niños, que robaron nuestro corazón. _

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...

**_lo prometido es deuda niñas aqui otro cap, de esta historia no me maten pero la historia va a dar un giro muy grande de aqui en adelante, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas verdad?_**

**_y mmmm agradecer a mi preciosa beta en esta historia y que me a ayudado demasiado pazDouce gracias nena!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Capítulo 2

_Jueves 14 de Febrero - 2008 _

—Buenos días Bella. ¡Levántate ya! Es un día tan hermoso—el chillido resonó con intensidad en mis oídos. Me levanté de golpe.

—¡No veo nada especial en este maldito día, Alice!—le grité hecha una furia.

—Primero: No. Me. Grites. Segundo: ¡Hoy es un maldito día de San Valentín!—dió salitos por la habitación.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? Por si aún no lo habías notado, Edward, Jasper y Emmett están al otro lado del mundo así que... ¡Me importa un carajo!—no aguantaba esa actitud, tan positiva. No iba a celebrar el día del amor, cuando el mío estaba a kilometros de mí.

—Yo pensé que si te importaría—susurró Alice con aire extrañamente misterioso—¡Y mucho más por esto!—sacó algo por detrás de su espalda.

—¿qué es esto?—le pregunté con inseguridad. Si era lo que yo pensaba...

—¿Lo quieres, Bells? Tendrás que hacer algo que enmiende mi 'no-atención'—la volví a ver con evidente interés. Maldita, me estaba enloqueciendo.

—¡Que demonios quieres, Alice!—solté un grito desesperado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Por qué no me han invitado a los gritos!—llegó Rose a mi habitación. Como la conozco, se uniría al diablo que tenía sentaba imponente en mi casa. No le presté atención, volví a ver a Alice.

—Ok, Bells hermosa... quiero que nos acompañes al baile del día de San Valentin, esta noche. ¡Te hemos rogado toda la semana! Sé que te quedarás toda la noche enviandote correos con Edward, en lugar de ir y divertirte. Edward se conectará ahora, para qué luego no lo haga. Él quiere que tú vayas al baile—así que los malditos se habían puesto de acuerdo y yo no lo sabía, obviamente. ¡ok!

—¡Dame eso, Alice! No iré a esa maldita fiesta por qué simplemente NO-TENGO-GANAS-DE-IR—salí disparada detrás de ella apenas vió mi intención de salir corriendo.

—¡Dame eso, carajo! Juro que iré a tú cuarto y quemo todos tus adorados vestidos—le grité furiosa.

—¡No, no, no, no! Es broma, Bells. Pero vamos ¿sí? ¿Por favor?—hizo un puchero, poniendo esa angustiosa carita. No alcancé a contestarle cuando...

—¡Isabella! ¡Alice! ¡ME PODRÍAN EXPLICAR QUÉ ES ESTO!—un grito furioso de Reene nos hizo saltar a ambas, le sorprendió que sus hijas estuvieran tiradas en el piso... aparentemente peleandose.

—Nada mamá. Alice tiene algo que es mío y no me lo quiere dar—le dije señalando la carta.

—¿Y de quién es? ¡Oh, no me digas que es otra carta de Edward! Awwww—suspiró soñadora.— ¡Abrela, abrela hija!—¡qué mierda! Odiaba esas reacciones tan inmaduras, infantiles y quizás algo estúpida. Oh, claro a alguien tendría que haber salido Alice.

—No. La abriré en mi cuarto—las miré a las dos, e hize ademán de irme.

—Esta bien, Bella. Pero después me contarás ¿si?—ajá, si claro. Como si en algún futuro cercano le fuera a contar algo a Reene. Sabía como era Reene e iría corriendo a contarle todo a Esme, la mamá de Edward. Chismosas.

Alice me siguió como perrito faldero hasta mi cuarto, tratando según ella de convencerme.

—Ok, Alice... iré a leer la carta de Edward, luego hablamos pero...—suspiré—¡Por el amor de Diós, dejame en paz!—le grité.

—¿Y porque no te acompaño a leerla?—me dijo dando saltitos.

—Alice—advertí con la voz.

—Esta bien, esta bien, mensaje recibido. Dentro de 30 minutos vengo ¿de acuerdo?—no me dió tiempo de responderle por que se escapó.

Dejé de lado mi pensamiento y entré a mi cuarto. Este era una combinación de colores hermosos. Cortesía de mi suegra, Esme Cullen. La combinación de crema, verde manzana, lila, morado y vino guinda. Mi cuarto era mi lugar. Me encantaba estar aquí, pasar mucho tiempo en el teléfono, o en skype haciendo video lllamadas con Edward. O simplemente pensando en él. Me senté en mi pequeña silla acolchada a leer la carta. La abrí con suavidad, como siempre lo primero que ví fue la perfecta caligrafía de mi hermoso Diós griego, sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas por el apodo que se me ocurrio para él, sin perder más tiempo comencé a leer.

_Para el amor de... mi vida, Bella: _

_Bella, como siempre... te mando esta carta por el día de hoy. Día del amor. Que hubiera dado por pasar este día contigo, susurrarte palabras de amor, llenarte de besos y que te no te escaparas de mis brazos nunca. Pero no puedo, mis padres aún no tienen fecha de retorno a Los Ángeles, pero te prometo que apenas sepa algo tú seras la primera en saberlo, por supuesto. _

_Otro tema. Sé muy bien que no vas a esa fiesta que se celebra en el instituto, con motivo del día de San Valentín, pero te pido que vayas, que disfrutes... _

Podía ver a Edward intentando esa mirada que tenía efectos tan certeros en mi voluntad.

_Acompaña a tus hermanas, vive la vida que hay afuera de tú habitación. No te cierres, tienes que vivir tú adolescencia. No debes dejar todo ahí, estancado por mí. No es que me desagrade escuchar tú voz casi todo el día en el teléfono, pero no puedo ser injusto contigo. Mis padres, mis hermanos y yo iremos a una fiesta y no podré estar contigo así que hazme caso y vé ¿sí? Yo me daré cuenta si no fuiste a esa fiesta, así que no trates de mentirme. Te amo, amor. Y así como te lo prometí hace dos años, volveré por tí y volveremos a estar juntos... por siempre. _

_P, D: Ponte un hermoso vestido, pero que deje ver lo justo y necesario. _

Cerré la carta y me quedé viendo a la nada... sonriendo como idiota. Hasta que sentí una familiar lágrima rodar por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro le interesa que vaya a esa fiesta? ¿Será que conoció a alguien y necesita deshacerme de mí? ¿Me amará todavía?

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estás pensando Isabella Swan?—me golpeé la cabeza con la palma de mi mano. Entraron Rose y Alice a mi habitación, pequeños demonios.

— ¿Podemos pasar?—preguntaron cuando ya habían ingresado.

—Ya están aquí, pasen—les sonreí. Mi ánimo había mejorado.

— ¿Por qué lloras Bells? ¿Qué pasó?—se preocuparon. Ambos ceños se fruncieron.

—Edward me dijo que hoy no podríamos vernos por internet. Y... estoy triste. ¿A qué hora es la endemoniada fiesta?—cambié de tema.

— ¡Oh, sí! Sabía que terminarías aceptado. Es a las seis, así que ya estamos muy retrasadas. Bajemos al salón de belleza, que ahí están las chicas que nos dejaran guapas—chilló una muy entusiasmada Alice.

—Está bien, no queda más remedio—suspiré con tristeza, Alice salió dando brinquitos. Rose se quedó.

—Me dirás la verdad ¿Qué pasó realmente?—era un libro abierto, no podía ocultarle nada a Rose, especialmente a ella.

—Edward me escribió en su carta que fuera a la fiesta, con mucho... demasiado afán. Diría que en exceso y no sé qué pensar con respecto a eso. ¿Será que quiere que busque a otro, para que él pueda estar con alguien que conoció por allá? ¿No me quiere más?—mis inseguridades habían salido a flote. Patéticamente comencé a sollozar.

— ¡Bells, en serio te pensé más inteligente! Emmett y Jasper nos dijeron exactamente lo mismo. No pienses eso, él te ama con locura... quiere lo mejor para ti. Qué te diviertas. —me sonrió dulcemente, pese al carácter de Rosalie. Envolvió sus brazos en mi espalda y me reconfortó.

— ¡Secarás esas lágrimas, bajaremos y seremos las malditas reinas de esta linda noche!—chilló y por un momento la confundí con Alice. Reí y asentí.

Las muchachas que mi Madre había contratado para que nos arreglaran ya estaban ahí como Alice había dicho, a pesar de que Rose y yo teníamos quince años y Alice catorce nuestros Padres nos complacían en todos los aspectos, eso incluye un salón de belleza en nuestra propia casa. Algo artificial, pero así eran mis Padres.

Comenzaron por una mascarilla para limpiarnos la piel, luego con ella puesta nos fuimos al spa, para dejar las tensiones a un lado. Pasamos al salón de nuevo y ahí comimos, unos momentos después se nos quitó la mascarilla y nos maquillaron. Peinaron nuestros cabellos, dimos las gracias a las muchachas, por su gran trabajo y subimos a vestirnos todas juntas.

Mi vestido, bueno más bien mi mini-vestido era de encaje, con corte a la cintura, de un solo hombro con un moño hermoso, unas sandalias de tacón a juego.

Rose llevaba un vestido corto, color champagne, con detalle de collar en el cuello, de pedrería. Sandalias a juego, a veces dudaba que en serio fuéramos mellizas, ella era con creces mucho más hermosa que yo.

Alice también usó un mini-vestido blanco y negro, pedrería en la parte superior y zapatos de tacón alto negros. Estábamos hermosas, de seguro como dijo Rose seríamos las malditas reinas de la noche.

Bajamos al piso inferior, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a la fotografía de Edward. Bajamos las escaleras de mi casa, al finalizar estas estaban Charlie y Reene en el recibidor con una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Mis princesas, hermosas. Me siento orgulloso de tener tanta belleza en esta casa—un pequeño rubor cogió las mejillas de Charlie, al igual que las mías. Tan iguales.

— ¡Vayan, vayan! Se les hace tarde—nos dijo Reene dando brinquitos, como adolescente llena de hormonas enloquecedoras.

— ¡Si, vamos, vamos!—igual a Reene. Chilló Alice, por supuesto.

—Pero si apenas son las cinco, Alice—murmuramos Rose y yo al unísono.

—Sí, pero el tráfico. Ustedes no saben cuánto nos podría retrasar—rodamos los ojos y caminamos hasta la salida. Charlie se volvió y nos dijo:

—Cuídense mucho, niñas. Yo y su mamá iremos a cenar.

—Solo vamos a la escuela, papá—suspiró Rose despreocupada.

Charlie asintió en silencio a la respuesta de Rose. Hizo una señal con la mano para que nos fuéramos. Charlie logró traspasarme su preocupación, no sé por qué pero estaba nerviosa. De repente y sin ninguna razón. No por la gente si no de esos presentimientos de qué algo realmente horrible irá a pasar. Ni cuenta me di cuando nos bajamos de la limusina y nos dirigíamos al instituto.

— ¡Bella! Llegamos—me zarandeó Alice.

— ¡Uh!—dije como tonta.

—Qué-ya-llegamos—dijo lentamente como si yo tuviera un problema mental— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—No, no pasa nada. Nervios, simplemente.

—Ok, pero no te preocupes que estamos hermosas.

—De eso no hay duda—anunció Rose, mientras salía de la limu con ayuda del chofer.

—Gracias Demian, vuelve a casa. Nosotras te llamamos cuando nos dé la gana—rió Rose. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Está bien señorita, como usted desee—respondió educadamente el moreno chofer.

— ¡Ok, niñas! ¡CELEBREMOS!—gritó Rose en nuestros oídos, radiante y alegre. No hay mucho que celebrar, nuestros novios estaban al otro lado del mundo, pero no dije nada. Mañana le preguntaría los motivos para 'Celebrar'. Entramos y todo estaba perfectamente decorado y cómo no hubiera sido así, si Alice era parte del comité de organización. Por no decir que ella lo planeó todo. Todo era de tonos rojos, manteles negros, rosas rojas cubrían el lugar. Se veía espectacular, la música hacia que las paredes vibraran y tomamos nuestro lugar. Buscamos a los demás chicos pero después de veinte minutos aparecieron.

—Hasta que aparecieron... ¿Dónde estaban?—les preguntó una frustrada Alice.

—Pasó que acá este inteligente hombre—y señaló a Eric—nos trajo en su auto, y nos quedamos sin gasolina a medio camino. Tuvimos que buscar ayuda, por eso el retraso—explicó Ángela, algo enojada. Eric y ella eran novios desde hace dos meses, eran unidos. Eric había cumplido sus dieciséis hace un mes y sus padres le habían regalado un auto genial, pero él era un poco torpe así que no sé cómo aceptaron venir con su auto al baile.

— ¡Eres un idiota definitivamente, Eric!—farfulló Rose y todos nos reímos.

—Veo que se divierten—escuché la voz de Jacob Black. Él había tratado de plantarme un beso a la fuerza, desde ese momento se volvió enemigo de todos. Él y su grupo de amigos. 'La manada' no eran muy queridos. Se sentaron a una mesa continúa a la de nosotros.

—Nos divertíamos querrás decir, Perro. Llegaron ustedes y... ¡Se esfumó la diversión!—les gritó una alterada Rose. En serio ella lo odiaba. Podía jurar que tenía instintos homicidas.

—Cálmate Rose, no valen la pena. Ni siquiera dirigirles la palabra a los sarnosos—sonreí con suficiencia hacia su mesa.

— ¡Amor, Bells! Vamos a ver si después de esta gran noche seguirás pensando lo mismo—sus oscuros ojos me lanzaron una mirada lasciva.

— ¡Estás loco si crees que volverás a tocarme aunque sea un pelo, maldito!—escupí las palabras. Me estaba hartando... en serio que sí.

—Eso está por verse—soltó con desagrado y se volteó.

—Para ustedes también va la advertencia, preciosas—anunciaron Sam y Jared a mis hermanas.

Rose no pudo contestarle porque en eso él director comenzó con el discurso de bienvenida. Pasamos el resto de la noche evitando miradas asquerosas que Jacob y su manada nos dirigía. Tratamos de olvidarnos de ellos y disfrutar. Nos fuimos a bailar entre todos. Cuando nos cansamos, volvimos a la mesa en conjunto. Cuando llegamos a esta observé que habían bebidas servidas, no les dimos mucha importancia y nos tomamos él líquido.

—La piña colada está deliciosa—murmuré a nadie en particular.

—Sí, Bells. Están muy buenas—respondieron Alice y Rose, que extrañamente éramos las únicas con piñas coladas. El resto tenía otro tipo de tragos.

Después de terminarme el coctel, regresamos a la pista. Raramente me sentí eufórica, con un exceso de energía. Vi que mis hermanas estaban en él mismo estado. Pero tampoco le tomé importancia. Aunque me gustaba como me sentía. Comenzó una canción algo pegajosa y bastante sensual. Me gustaba. Comencé a mover mis caderas, dejando que el ritmo fluyera solo.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal, uuhooo! (el duo dinamico) Que todo hombre desearía tocar, uuhoo! (jaaa) Sexy movientoooooo! (Suelta) Y tu perfume combinó con el viento Que rico huele_

Un chico se me acercó, no sabía muy bien quién era porque no le veía la cara, la oscuridad me lo impedía. Porque yo no veía muy bien en ese momento, pero no me importó mucho. Comenzó a mover su cintura con mis caderas, bailándome por la espalda, agarrando mis caderas, mientras yo seguía moviéndome sensualmente. ¡Me sentía tan desinhibida!

_(Te estoy mirando de hace rato) Mami te noto fogosa, y tú eres otra cosa Préndete ponte rabiosa Y sin pensar en mi esposa, el momento se goza Te roza como una Diosa, bien poderosa_

_Cenicienta, mata con la vestimenta Hecha pimienta, y se mi sirvienta Representa, usa las herramientas Y en seguida me tienta, con un vaso de menta._

Me dio la vuelta poniéndome frente a él, comenzó a dejar cortos besos en mi cuello... ¡Mi cuello! Podía sentir sus manos bajando por mi cuerpo, lentamente. Me sentía lujuriosa por la combinación de euforia y la sensualidad de sus besos, sus labios rozaron mi oído y dijo:

—No creí que iba a cumplir mi promesa tan rápido, preciosa—no presté atención. Me besó y me tomó de la mano. Me sacó hacia la calle. Creí ver una cabellera cobriza antes de subirme a un automóvil, pero no distinguí realmente quién era-

Abordé el auto. Es el último recuerdo que tuve antes de caer en la oscura inconciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...

Lo se me quieren mandar con los vulturis, pero aquí estoy dejándoles un nuevo cap, voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido lo prometo… tengo una nueva beta **Mariie Cullen PotteR** niña hermosa gracias por ayudarme en esta aventura, y _**pazDouce **_ sigues siendo parte de esta historia!

PD: TODOS LOS CAPS TIENEN SU CANCION EN LAS CUALES ME HE INSPIRADO PARA ESCRIBIR, SI PUEDEN LEER CON SU RESPECTIVAS CANCIONES, MUCHO MEJOR SE LOS DEJO A SU GUSTO YO LES DEJARE LA URL EN MI PERFIL!

* * *

><p><em>Me desperte llorando,<em>

_soñe que no volvias,_

_que no llegaba a tiempo quizas,_

_quiza a tu despedida._

_Las lagrimas saladas,_

_mojaban mis mejillas,_

_mi carita empapada,_

_los sueños,_

_los sueños que morian._

Viernes 15 de febrero del 2008

Me desperté en una habitación desconocida, totalmente desnuda y con una dolor de cabeza insoportable. No sabía lo que pasaba. Me sentía sucia, deprimida, trataba de analizar el cuarto donde estaba, pero no podía relacionarlo con nadie. No lo conocía en absoluto. Distinguí un reloj en la mesita de noche y entrecerré los ojos para observar la hora... ¡Por Dios, eran las ocho de la mañana!

—Pero... por qué estoy aquí—balbuceé. Me volteé y mi cuerpo se paralizó al ver que a mi lado había alguien igual de desnudo que yo...

—¡JACOB BLACK!—chillé y grité. ¡Mierda, qué había hecho! No. No, no puede ser. Una y otra vez me repetí lo mismo. No.

—¡Hijo de puta, qué me hiciste!—le grité cuanto reaccioné. Mis manos golpearon su asqueroso pecho desnudo.

—Tranquila, nena. Tranquila. ¿No recuerdas nada de nuestra noche de lujuria y pasión desatada? Por cierto... gracias por permitirme ser el primero, ahora eres totalmente mía—me tomó por los puños y una mueca de cansancio le cubrió el rostro. Maldito. Hijo. De. Puta.

—No... ¡No es cierto! Jacob, dime que no es cierto. ¡No me hagas esto! Por...fa-vor—mi voz se quebró en la última palabra, y las lágrimas -traicioneras lágrimas- comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Negué con la cabeza y chillé histérica.

—¡Ay, por favor Bella! Si nos la pasamos tan bien. Te dejo que llores con tranquilidad, me aburre tú dramatismo. Búscame cuando las lágrimas cesen porque quiero volver hacerte mía de nuevo pero ahorita como estas no se me antoja. Por cierto, nena... ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ni a tú novio... ni a nadie. Nunca. Podría ocurrirle algo por accidente un día de estos. Mejor que no se arriesgue. ¿Me escuchaste?—y dejó de tomar mis puños bruscamente. Salió del cuarto, dejando a mí y a mis lágrimas solas.

Temblorosa y desecha me vestí rápidamente, salí apresuradamente de esa casa. Caminé por horas sin rumbo hasta que decidí volver a mi casa, le hice señas a un taxi y me subí. Llegué a casa, intenté las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, aunque no ayudaría mucho porque mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, así que me di por vencida después de un rato. Entré aún entre débiles sollozos. Como era de esperarse mis padres y mis hermanas me esperaban en la sala, mis padres estaban sentados en un sillón y mis hermanas en el de al frente. En cuanto mi cabeza se asomó por el umbral de la puerta comenzaron las preguntas.

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado?—saltó mi Padre visiblemente alterado.

—No te preocupes, Papá. Estoy... bien, lo qué paso es que fui con unas compañeras a su casa, no encontraba a mis hermanas—las señalé con un asentimiento de cabeza, y les di una mirada para que siguieran el juego.—Así que como era muy tarde, preferí quedarme con ellas en una pijamada, algo improvisada. Por eso traigo los ojos medios hinchados—agradecí que mi tono fuera ligéro y tranquilizador.

—Bueno, me alegra tanto que solo haya sido un mal entendidp

Asi que como era muy tarde preferí quedarme con ellas en una pijamada por eso traigo los ojos hinchados_—_ les dije en tono tranquilizador

Bueno mi niña que dicha que estas bien, nos tenías muy preocupados_—_ me dijo mi madre y se me acerco a darme un abrazo maternal

Ahora sube y date un baño que mucha falta te hace_—_ solo asentí y subi a mi cuarto

Entre corriendo a mi baño, a quitarme sus cochinos besos de encima a quitarme sus asquerosas caricias, me sentía completamente sucia, llene la tina, y entre me frote la piel con demasiada fuerza hasta ponerla roja, lloraba descontroladamente no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que el estúpido de Jacob me había dicho "gracias por permitirme ser el primero, ahora eres totalmente mía" maldito se aprovechó de mi me quito mi virginidad, cuando a quien le pertenecía era a mi amor a Edward.

Edward ahora que le iba a decir me va a dejar ya no me va querer cuando sepa que no soy pura. cuando sepa la verdad, va a matar a Jacob, yo no quiero que eso pase no quiero que ese maldito le haga daño a mi amor, no puedo decirle nada…

_Mi amor te necesito hoy más que nunca…_

_Me quede un rato más en la tina llorando a mares sin saber qué hacer, necesitaba hacer algo para sacar tanto dolor de mi pecho pero ¿qué?_

Sali de la ducha, busque una pijama cómoda y me acosté en mi cama tome unos somníferos que tenía en mi buro ya que le había quitado a renne hace tiempo cuando estaba enferma y no podía dormir, me tome 2 de una vez con un sorbo de agua quería dormir y no saber nada del mundo en mucho tiempo, mucho menos quería acordarme de lo que me había pasado. Desperté horas después y al ver la hora (11 de la noche) me di media vuelta en mi cama y me dispuse a volver a dormir.

Los primeros rayos del sol daban en mi cara, por medio de los ventanales no había cerrado las cortinas y como no deje entrar a nadie a mi cuarto porque me encerré, nadie los podía cerrar por mí, así que me levante me metí a bañar y me puse mi uniforme ya que hoy había escuela y si no iba mis padres se darían cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo así que no me quedaba más remedio que tragarme mi dolor y guardarlo para más tarde, baje a desayunar o eso intentaría aunque no quería no tenía hambre.

Buenos días hija, debes estar hambrienta ayer no bajaste para nada de tu cuarto_—_ me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Buenos días madre pero no tengo hambre, solo un vaso de jugo y ya estoy, además, anoche si baje por algo a la cocina mientras ustedes dormían es que se me hizo tarde, estaba muy cansada_—_ le dije mintiendo de la mejor manera posible

Tranquila mi niña, pero espera a tus hermanas que no deben tardar en bajar_—_ ahora fue Charlie el que hablo di un respingo , ya que yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el comedor hasta que hablo

Solo asentí, en eso mis hermanas bajaron y desayunamos bueno desayunaron en silencio nadie decía nada alice y rose estaban muy calladas algo les había pasado ellas no eran así, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y salimos para encontrarnos con demian que ya nos esperaba con la limusina lista para llevarnos al instituto todo el trayecto fue en un silencio incomodo, sabía que querían preguntar al igual que yo a ellas por eso ninguna se atrevió a hablar primero , cuando llegamos yo Salí disparada para no contestar por si se les ocurrían preguntar, corrí a mi casillero pasando a un montón de curiosos que me veían extrañados pero no me importo lo único que quería era que este día acabara para encerrarme en mi cuarto, refugiarme en el. ahí nadie me dañaría, cuando cerraba mi casillero y cogía mis libros, levante mi vista para encontrarme con el maldito que me jodio la vida… Jacob black

Hola preciosa veo que te sienta muy bien, el que te haya hecho mujer_—_ me dijo el muy maldito al oído y al mismo tiempo pasándome la lengua, el muy asqueroso

Suéltame desgraciado no te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más me oíste!_—_ le dije escupiendo las palabras y limpiando su asquerosa saliva

No no no bella no has entendido ahora tú me perteneces ¿entiendes? Q te quede claro amor_—_ me dijo el muy maldito y como si se le hubiera hecho costumbre se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, uy! dios mio es que lo odiaba con todo mi ser maldito,maldito mil veces

Bella estas bien amiga, que te dijo el estúpido de Jacob black_—_ me dijo Ángela quien venía entrando con los demás

Na na…da, solo me molestaba como siempre_—_ trate de sonar lo más convincente posible

De acuerdo bella, si no nos quieres contar esta bien, vamos a clases_—_no le conteste solo asentí y llegamos a biología. la mañana se me fue tan lenta, porque no dejaba de pensar en Edward en lo que pasaría con nosotros con nuestro amor, con mi vida, porque sin él no podría vivir

Tocaron la campana anunciando el almuerzo, camine con los demás hacia la cafetería, estaba lleno como siempre, pedí solo un refresco y un sándwich que sabía no iba a probar pero tenía que hacer la pantalla, me senté ausente. Totalmente no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían hasta que Jessica me saco de mis cavilaciones

¿Bella me oyes? _—_ me dijo zarandeándome Jessica

Uh! si si_—_ le dije tratando de hacerle ver que si escuchaba lo que hablaba

¿Qué pasa que ustedes están tan distraídas hoy?_— _dijo señalando a mis hermanas y a mi

¿yo? Nada y ¿tú rose? _—_ dijo alice haciéndose la inocente

No nada estoy perfectamente bien_—_ dijo rose con aire de suficiencia

Bueno les decía mañana quiero que vayamos a _¡_CLUB VILLA!_ —_ nos dijo entusiasmada

No conmigo no cuenten me siento un poco mal y no creo que mañana este mejor_—_ dije excusándome de una vez

Vamos bella no seas aguafiestas_—_me rogo Mike haciendo un intento de puchero

No Mike deberas_—_ trate de quitarme de encima la propuesta

Mira hagamos algo lo piensan y me avisan temprano bueno?_ —_ nos avisó Jessica

Todos asentimos, salíamos de la cafetería cuando avisaron que se suspendían las clases por reunión de profesores así que daban la tarde libre, cada quien se fue para su casa, rose llamo a demian para que nos viniera a recoger, esperamos 15 minutos cuando apareció la limusina nos subimos no habíamos arrancado el auto cuando rose se volteo y me encaro

Ahora si bella en este momento nos vas a decir qué demonios sucedió contigo, te has estado comportando muy extraña y no nos gusta_—_ dijo esto último señalándose a ella y a alice

Pensé en que decirles no quería contarles pero no podía con esta carga yo sola si no les contaba me ahogaba así que les conteste

Cuando lleguemos a la casa les cuento ¿de acuerdo? _—_ ellas solo asintieron y seguimos en silencio el trayecto a casa

En cuanto llegamos, le pedimos a mercedes nuestra cocinera si nos podía llevar el almuerzo a mi recamara no sin antes pedirle que nadie nos molestara

Entramos a mi cuarto, nos sentamos en la alfombra y les dije que esperáramos el almuerzo porque o si no después no iban a querer comer así que 10 minutos después había llegado el almuerzo comimos en silencio lo que fue muy rápido para ser sincera las niñas tenían mucha curiosidad como para esperar, así que después de que terminaron y digo terminaron por que yo no pude probar bocado el estómago se me había cerrado por todo lo que me había pasado.

Ahora si bella habla cuéntanos ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? _—_ me dijo alice ansiosa

Empecé relatándoles todo desde lo de la euforia que tenía, el desconocido que se me acerco a bailar conmigo que después me di cuenta que era Jacob, hasta como amanecí en el cuarto de él todo lo que me había dicho y advertido, así que les pedí un favor

Chicas por todo lo que más quieran no les cuenten de esto a nadie nunca, ni a mis padres ni mucho menos a los cullen, me da mucha vergüenza, aparte para evitar una tragedia por favor_— _les dije rogándoles con lágrimas en los ojos

Tranquila bella que no le diremos a nadie esto es un secreto de hermanas ¿verdad rose? _—_ le dijo alice a rose que estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, alice y rose me abrazaron y lloramos juntas por un rato hasta que rose se levantó del piso enojada

No es justo bella que tengamos que callar esto esta… MAL ese maldito perro hijo de puta debe de pagar, tu llorando y el muy feliz de la vida_—_ me dijo rose muy enojada e impotente a la ves

N-o..no rose po-r fa-vor no le di-gas a nadie_—_ le dije hipando

No tranquila no lo hare pero es que… uy! maldita sea, deseo matarlo ese infeliz merece que lo maten_—_ me dio miedo oír hablar así a rose pero entendía su impotencia

Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes bells?; sé que es muy obvia la pregunta pero me refiero a ¿que sientes? ¿qué vas hacer con… Edward? _— _me dijo alice quien no me había soltado el abrazo, y daba suaves caricias A mi espalda

No lo se alice creo que voy a terminar con él, no se merece cargar conmigo así como estoy no soy buena para nadie, ni tampoco quiero que Jacob lo dañe por estar cerca mío

¿COMO? Estas loca pero si lo necesitas_—_ me grito rose

Si bella no puedes dejarlo, ¿qué le vas a decir para romper con él, ah? _—_ me dijo alice y tenía razón ¿Que le iba a decir?

No lo sé, no lo sé _—_ les grite y me derrumbe otra vez a llorar desconsoladamente

Bella no te pongas así por favor, perdónanos solo queremos ayudarte pero somos igual de inmaduras en esto al igual que tú, no sabemos cómo manejar tu situación, perdónanos!_—_ me dijo rose alterada al verme así

De… de-jenme so… sola por favor_—_ les dije hipando sin volver a verlas

Ok, pero si necesitas algo estaremos en nuestros cuartos, además nosotras también necesitamos contarte algo que sucedió esa noche. te amamos bells_— _me dijo alice y salieron de mi cuarto dejándome sola con tanto dolor, el único que me podía ayudar a sentirme mejor era Edward así que me senté en mi computadora y abrí el skype, busque Edward y para mi maldita suerte Edward estaba desconectado lo busque en Facebook y tampoco estaba, intente llamándolo a su casa y a su celular y nada,nada no pude comunicarme con el pero ahora que lo pienso fue lo mejor, que podría haberle dicho sobre mi estado, ¿Qué? No tenia ninguna cuartada asi que fue mejor asi…

Cerré mi portátil y me tire a mi cama a morirme en llanto y a tratar de dormir hasta que se me entumiera el cuerpo, me acerque a mi buro y me tome 2 somníferos mas y me acosté a dormir de nuevo, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida, no sin antes pensar en mi hermoso dios griego al que muy pronto tendría que decir adiós…

* * *

><p>ok niñas! REVIEWS ENTRE MAS ME DEJEN MAS RAPIDITO ACTUALIZO JEJEJE... NADA LES CUESTA PINCHAR ESTE BOTON : "Review this Chapter"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...

**Mariie Cullen PotteR** niña hermosa gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura, niñas como lo comente en los reviews este es edward pov y los 2 siguientes caps tambien.

_**P.D.**_ como ya lo habia dicho en mi perfil encuentran las inspiraciones musicales para cada cap. y fotos..

.

.

.

Martes 12 de febrero

Edward pov

Ya casi era el Día de san Valentín que fecha más vana para mi sin ella, sin mi bella el amor de mi vida, 2 malditos años sin poder besarla, sin poder tocar su nívea piel aunque nunca habíamos pasado de tomarnos las manos y darnos besos pasionales porque aunque fuéramos unos niños todavía en ese entonces vivíamos nuestro noviazgo muy intensamente, y todavía aunque solo fuera por el skype, Facebook, llamadas telefónicas siempre seguía esa intensidad en cada palabra que nos decíamos.

No me di cuenta en que momento entraron mis hermanos a mi salón de música aquí solía pasar mi tiempo tocando el piano pensando en ella y componiendole

Edward hermano, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TODAVIA AQUÍ SIN ARREGLARTE?_—__ me dijo emmet pegándome un gran susto_

_Qué diablos emmet! no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más en tu vida__—__ le dije enojado_

_Bueno, bueno ya arréglate__—__ me dijo sonriéndome y dejándome completamente confundido_

_Como que me arregle, ¿para qué? No tengo planes de salir acabamos de llegar del instituto_

_Ummm pues no sabes entonces que nos vamos a L.A, claro a pasar el día de san Valentín, con nuestras hermosas novias por supuesto que ellas no lo saben, pero eso es lo que queremos, así que mueve ese trasero y empaca YA!__—__ no supe en que momento pero me le tire encima a emmet y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, la iba a ver, iba a ver a mi vida… mi bella_

_Ya,ya,ya Edward pareces gay__—__ como siempre emmet y sus payasadas_

_Awww que tierna escena, ¿por qué no me invitaron?__—__ entro un jasper con cara de felicidad_

_Nos abrazamos de nuevo ya los tres juntos, sentíamos demasiada felicidad por volver a verlas lo sentíamos y no teníamos que decirlo para demostrarlo_

_Bueno, bueno ya niños si no se arreglan ya, nos deja el avión!__—__ entro una sonriente esme, mi madre hermosa_

_Mamá si el avión es de papá!__—__ dijimos los tres al unísono y nos largamos a reír, cuando dejamos de reír, todos salieron y subieron a arreglarse yo hice lo mismo y_

_Subí a mi cuarto, y lo primero que pensé fue en enviarle una carta a bella, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, y que pronto estaríamos juntos claro no le dije que tan pronto, le advertí que fuera a la fiesta del instituto, si porque yo sabía de la dichosa fiesta por que todos los años la hacían, era perfecto ahí la vería y le daría la sorpresa de su vida, plan perfecto, selle la carta y la guarde en un sobre, baje corriendo las escaleras y le pedí al chofer de la casa que la enviara al correo y que hiciera todo lo posible para que esa carta llegara a tiempo para el día de san Valentín así que le di una fuerte cantidad para que lo pudiera asegurar, subí de nuevo a mi cuarto me bañe y me puse mi ropa, baje al comedor donde ya me esperaban todos para almorzar algo antes de irnos, ya que a mi madre no le gustaba comer en el avión, terminamos de comer y nos dispusimos a salir para abordar la limusina y dirigirnos al aeropuerto, ah! estaba tan emocionado por volver a verla, besarla, sentirla contra mi pecho en estos años el estar sin ella había sido una completa tortura no me la podía sacar de la cabeza nunca, y aunque cualquiera del instituto se me insinuaba no les hacía caso pareceré muy cursi o lo que quieran pero mi madre me inculco que el amor solo se le entrega a una sola mujer y eso significa respetarla y amarla por siempre, así que no me importaba en lo absoluto los intentos de seducción de ninguna en especial de tanya que andaba detrás mío y se me vivía insinuando no la entiendo yo siempre le he dejado muy en claro mis sentimientos hacia ella y hasta le he contado sobre bella pero ella me dice que me va a esperar que una relación a larga distancia nunca resulta pero yo no le hacía caso nunca, jamás pensé que ella tendría razón…._

Edawrd ya llegamos _—__ me dijo mi madre viendo extrañada_

Uh!_—__ parecía idiota contestándole así_

_Hijo que ya llegamos, has ido muy pensativo todo el camino, o preferirás quedarte aquí en Italia y no ver a tu adorada novia, eh?__—__ me dijo sonriéndome y me señalo hacia la puerta, ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y todos estaban fuera de la limusina menos yo_

_No mamá por supuesto que no, tengo tantos deseos de verla que hasta duele__—__le dije sonriéndole de manera amorosa_

_Ay hijo me vas hacer pensar que la quieres mas a ella que a mí!__—__ me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero_

_Que esperan, bajen ya!__—__ emmet por supuesto lo dijo zapateando como niño pequeño_

No le preste atención a emmet y le plante un beso a mi madre _—__ jamás, mamá el amor que siento por ti nunca nada ni nadie lo va a poder cambiar sin embargo bella es la mujer que amo y es un amor totalmente distinto, así que señora mía no se ponga así ok!__—_

_Lo se mi bebé, solo te estaba bromeando__—_

Abordamos el avión, y todo el personal nos dio la bienvenida como siempre

Buenas tardes, señor y señora cullen_—__ les saludo Cristian el piloto_

_Ah hola, Buenos tardes Cristian como estas?__—__ lo saludo mi padre tan amable como siempre_

_Muy bien señor cullen espero disfruten el viaje_

_Por supuesto gracias Cristian__—__ le dijo mi madre _

_Mis padres se sentaron muy juntos como siempre, como me gustaría que bella y yo llegáramos a estar así de enamorados en un futuro, mis hermanos se sentaron frente al televisor a jugar al x-box y yo a leer un libro, conforme las horas pasaban y nos acercábamos mas a Los Ángeles sentía cada vez más las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago estaba súper nervioso por volver a tenerla cerca y sentirla por dios desearía tener poderes y estar ya con ella. Decidí irme al lado de atrás del avión y acostarme en la pequeña habitación que había, me recosté y en lo que menos me di cuenta ya estaba dormido, mi madre llego a levantarme para avisarme que ya habíamos llegado, no la deje ni tan siquiera terminar la frase cuando ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras corriendo fui el primero en subirme a la limusina, ni siquiera le preste atención al saludo del chofer de mi padre_

_Guau Eddie! que eres rápido deberías dedicarte a correr profesionalmente jajajajaja!__—__ maldito emmet y sus bromas_

_Jajajaja si Eddie te hubieras visto con la cara que bajaste del avión parecía alma que lleva el diablo jejejejeje!__—__ahora era jasper molestándome_

_Ja. Ja. ja que graciosos! Como si ustedes no estuvieran igual que yo o ¿me equivoco?__—__les dije con sorna_

_Ay! ya Eddie contigo no se puede__—__ me dijo emmet haciéndose según él ,el enojado_

_Después de esa conversación tan madura (nótese el sarcasmo) me enfrasque de nuevo en mis pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en que muy pronto volvería a ver a la dueña de mi alma a mi hermosa Bella, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Se alegrara de verme de nuevo? ¿Le alegrara verme? Uy! Pero que estoy diciendo si ella me ama igual, o quizás con más intensidad que yo a ella, siempre me lo demostraba aunque fuera solo por internet o por teléfono, en su tono de voz, sus palabras, yo sé que yo soy mundo al igual que ella es el mío, no puedo pasar más de 2 segundos sin pensar en ella_

_Dios yo sin ella no soy nadie, ya lo sé tal vez dirán que soy un cursi de lo peor, ¿Qué puede saber del amor este niño? Pero les aclaro con bella lo descubrí. Descubrí que puedes ver atreves de los ojos de otra persona, sentir que si no escuchas su voz aunque sea una vez al día mueres, que el oxigeno deja de fluir atreves de tu torrente sanguíneo, solo por hecho de no ver su rostro, todo eso y más siento al no estar cerca de ella no sé cómo he podido aguantado estar lejos de ella estos dos años, para mí este tiempo sin ella han sido un completo infierno…_

_Tan enfrascado estaba en mis pensamientos de nuevo que no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en la calle que dirige a mi casa, cuando íbamos pasando al frente de la casa de bella se me detuvo el corazón quise saltar de la ventana y salir corriendo a decirle que había regresado y que iba hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para quedarme cerca de ella para siempre, pero no podía hacerlo tenía que esperar o sino mis planes de darle una sorpresa se iban a arruinar, ya pensaría que decirle cuando me reprochara por no haber ido a buscarla apenas regrese_

_Hijos ya llegamos, no irán a ver a sus novias?_ —nos dijo mi madre con cara de sorprendida al ver que ya casi llegábamos a nuestra casa y no haber pedido detenernos en la casa de los swan

_No madre, les tenemos una sorpresa y por favor no la arruines diciéndoselo a la señora swan por favor! _— les dijo mi hermano jasper con cara de preocupación

De acuerdo, de todos modos no he podido comunicarme con ella, pero mmm (se quedó pensando) ¿no puedo decirle que nos veamos para charlar?

Noooooooooooooo! —dijimos al unísono

Ok, ok está bien mis niños pero no me regañen, después que les den su sorpresa a sus novias le llamare, prometo mantenerme al margen de todo esto, ¿

De acuerdo?

_Gracias mamá te lo agradecemos_— le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hicieron mis hermanos y salimos de la limusina ya habíamos llegado a la majestuosa mansión cullen

Hola Carmen! — dijimos mis hermanos y yo a nuestra hermosa nana, ella era un amor había estado con nosotros desde que nacimos es nuestra segunda madre

Hola mis amores, ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje, quieren algo de comer? — ella siempre preocupada por nosotros por eso la amábamos tanto

No nada nana, ya comimos algo en el avión,mmm aunque pensándolo bien ahorita voy a la cocina y me preparo un buen sándwich, pero lo hago yo nanita hermosa — como siempre emmet solo se la paso comiendo y todavía tiene hambre, nose en que momento salió corriendo y la tumbo en el sillón del recibidor a llenarla de besos

Ya, ya emmet ya no estoy para estos trotes

Baj! Que va nana si eres una jovencita todavía

Jajaja! Que mas quisiera yo mi niño… y ustedes, se van a quedar parados viendo o me darán mi beso

Claro nana! —dijimos jasper y yo al unísono corrimos y la llenamos de besos entre los tres

¿Qué pasa aquí? VAN A GOLPEAR A CARMEN! — dijo mi padre con cara de dulzura ya que sabía lo que amábamos a nuestra nana

No, no señor no pasa cof,cof na-da solo cof, cof me saludaban teníamos tanto tiem-po sin…cof cof vernos

Ay! Carmen tu no cambias, gracias por querer tanto a mis hijos… (mi padre arrugo el seño) ¿Carmen como ha ido esa tos?

Bien señor, esta tos ha sido la agitación nada mas— le dijo Carmen queriendo parecer convincente, pero no me gusto nada su cara se puso pálida ante la pregunta de mi padre

Bueno de todas maneras mañana iras conmigo al hospital para realizarte algunos análisis ¿de acuerdo?

Mi nana solo asintió y salió del recibidor con la cabeza baja, ¿qué le pasara? apenas mi padre le pregunto acerca de su salud se asusto, después le preguntare ella nunca me ha mentido, en fin lo deje pasar, Salí al porche a buscar a mi madre ya que no había entrado con mi padre cuando Salí vi que le daba unas indicaciones al chofer

Mamá ¿qué pasa? —le pregunte con el seño fruncido

No, nada hijo nada más le decía a pedro que necesitaba que mañana estuviera muy temprano aquí para que me llevase al centro comercial.

Ahh ok, ¿te ayudo? —le pregunte ya que llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano

No mi amor yo puedo, no pesa… tu siempre tan caballeroso— me dijo mi madre desordenándome el cabello mucho mas (como si eso fuera posible) mi pelo es indomable es extraño

Bueno madre usted primero

Mi madre me sonrió y entramos a la casa, mi padre ya se había ido al despacho y mis hermanos jugando al PS3 en la sala (típico), le di un beso rápido a mamá y me acerque en donde se encontraban ellos

Jajá! te voy a ganar como siempre jazz—le dijo emmet sacándole la lengua a jasper

Ja! Eso lo veremos! — jazz acelero lo que pudo el auto en su juego y logro repasar a emmet

TE LO DIJE— se rio jasper de emmet en su cara, eran tan infantiles cuando jugaban al PS3, especialmente cuando de need for speed se trata

Ya cállate me desconcentras

Jasper logro repasar a emmet y por 2 segundos le ganó

BIEN TE GANE! PAGAME— siempre apostando

QUIERO LA REVANCHA HICISTE TRAMPA!

No no es cierto, deja de quejarte como una niña Y PAGAMEEE!

Uy! Está bien PERO NO ME GRITES, aquí esta!

APOSTARON $1000 DOLARES ESTAN LOCOS! —les dije ya habían subido las apuestas desde la última ves

Pues si hermanito, cuando te animas—me dijo jazz moviendo las cejas

Nunca prefiero gastar ese dinero en Bella, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo

Si tal vez tienes razón Eddie

Emmet basta de decirme "Eddie", sabes que no lo soporto!

, perdóname la vida "Eddie"

EMMEEETT!

Ya,ya,ya! Está bien—me dijo alzándome las manos en señal de rendición

Bueno ya díganme que vamos a hacer para darles la sorpresa a nuestras novias— les pregunte al par de tontos que tengo por hermanos

Nos enfrascamos toda la noche en una conversación acerca de lo que íbamos a hacer para sorprender a las hermosas hermanas swan, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya casi amanecía, así que decidimos irnos cada uno a nuestra respectiva habitación a dormir, aunque no fuera mucho el tiempo el que lográramos descansar ya que hoy iniciaríamos nuestro plan: SORPRESA DE SAN VALENTIN PARA LAS HERMANAS SWAN! Esa noche como siempre me dormí pensando en mi bella…

* * *

><p>reviews? entre mas me dejen mas caps seguidos actualizo... jejeje las kiero niñas gracias por los reviews que me dejan, me llena de emocion leerlos y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo al fin y al cabo es para ustedes...<p>

el siguiente cap es agridulce asi q preparen bastantes kleenex (o sea toallitas) para secarse las lagrimas vamos a ver un edward totalmente herido jujuju pobrecito mi hermoso pero asi tiene que ser!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...

Primero que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en subir nuevo cap, pero es que este mes ha sido muy duro para mi, murió un muy buen amigo mio y eso me calo mucho en mi corazoncito y por consiguiente me dio amnesia literaria no podía hilar mis ideas… asi mil DISCULPAS!

**Mariie Cullen PotteR que te puedo decir gracias! X seguir conmigo en esta aventura tan nueva para mi…**

_**P.D.**_ como ya lo habia dicho en mi perfil encuentran mis inspiraciones musicales para cada cap. y fotos…

.

.

.

Miércoles 13 de febrero 2008

Edward pov

Toc, toc, toc… Edward toc, toc, toc levántate hermano!

uh! Ya me levante— me puse mi albornoz y fui abrirle la puerta al molesto de Emmett

¿Qué quieres, Emmet? recién me acosté— le dije abriéndole la puerta

Buenos días también para ti hermanito— me respondió el tonto sarcásticamente

¡Ay, ya! Dime de una vez Emmet.

¿Pues ya se te olvido lo que vinimos hacer a LOS ANGELES? Y de todo lo que hablamos en la noche

¡Mierda! ¡Es cierto!, salte que me voy a bañar ya los alcanzo

¡Ves, yo siempre tengo la razón! Jejeje.

¡Ya! no te creas ok.

¡APURATE ROMEO, QUE JULIETA TE ESPERA! — salió Emmet gritando y riéndose estruendosamente

No le preste atención y salí como alma que llevo el diablo hacia el baño, cuando estuve totalmente limpio, busque unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta, mis converse y listo con mi pelo ni que hacer, por más que tratara de peinarlo no habría solución así que así lo deje, bajé y lo primero que contemple fue a mis padres, dándose un amoroso beso. Después de tantos años casados y nunca se aburrían uno del otro, se amaban con tanta intensidad que hasta daba envidia, así quería estar con Bella el resto de mi vida, y era exactamente lo que iba hacer.

Buenos días, mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste? — me dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¡Ah! Buenos días mamá, muy bien gracias.

Buenos días hijo.

Buenos días papá.

Mi amor, tus hermanos ya están desayunando, ve y desayuna por favor no quiero que se vayan sin comer nada-

De acuerdo, madre— me acerque y la bese en la mejilla.

Llegue a la mesa y ya estaban mis hermanos desayunando como dijo mi madre, al momento se nos unieron mis padres y desayunamos entre bromas y conversaciones triviales, nos despedimos de ellos, y salimos directo al garaje para sacar el jeep de Emmet, ya que nos iríamos todos juntos, además que lo que necesitábamos era ir todos juntos ya que no compraríamos mucho sino más bien ultimaríamos detalles para nuestro plan, el primer lugar que visitamos fue al DJ que sabíamos era el que siempre contrataba el instituto, ya que necesitábamos que pusiera una canción muy sensual en el momento que necesitábamos, ya que con esa íbamos a sorprenderlas, después pasamos a la tienda de Giorgio Armani a comprarnos unos trajes para sorprenderlas aún más dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, después fuimos a contratar, (o eso intentaríamos) a Enrique Iglesias ya que nos habíamos dado cuenta (de muy buena fuente ya que papá era accionista de la disquera de Enrique) que se encontraba aquí en los ángeles grabando su nuevo álbum, así que nos dirigimos ahí.

Hola, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?— nos saludó la recepcionista, con una mirada interrogativa

Hola, somos Emmet, Edward y Jasper Cullen.- Dijo mi hermano Emmet.

¡Ah! Hola, mucho gusto, ¿ustedes son los hijos del señor Carlisle Cullen?

Si correcto, queremos subir a conversar con Enrique Iglesias por favor— conteste.

Pues, no sé si podrán, ya que él se encuentra grabando, pero déjenme y pregunto, si desean tomen asiento por mientras tanto-

De acuerdo, gracias— le dijo Jasper caballerosamente y regalándole una sonrisa a la recepcionista que por cierto le gusto, pasaron 5 minutos para que la recepcionista volviera.

Este… muchachos, dice el manager de Enrique que suban, pero tomen estos gafetes antes- nos estrego tres gafetes, donde estaban nuestros nombres, junto con Visitantes, en letras grandes.

Muchas gracias, mmm ¿Sara? —le dije regalándole mi sonrisa marca Edward Cullen que sabía derretía a las mujeres.

Sí. Si, correcto— me contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No es justo que le hagas eso hermano— me dijo Jazz riendo, mientras nos poníamos los gafetes y caminábamos por el pasillo.

¡Oye! Tú también lo hiciste- le recrimine, dándome un juguetón golpe en la espalda.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo, hasta que dimos con el ascensor, subimos al 3 piso y nos dirigimos a la sala de grabación en donde se encontraba Enrique grabando, entramos y saludamos a todo su equipo de trabajo, Enrique se encontraba detrás del vidrio de la cabina así que esperamos que dejara de cantar para poder conversar con él personalmente, después de 30 minutos por fin salió de la cabina de grabación y se acercó a nosotros, Emmet como siempre se le lanzo al pobre cantante encima y por poco y lo bota al piso.

¡Guau! Cuidado niño — le dijo Enrique Iglesias con una sonrisa divertida.

Lo siento señor es que estoy encantado de conocerlo, ¡es un placer! — me dio risa ver a mi hermano todo emocionado por un cantante parecía un niño. Bueno, ES un niño.

¡Pues muchas gracias!

Hola, Enrique nosotros somos los hijos de uno de los accionistas de esta disquera—le dije en tono serio.

Ah, pues mucho gusto ¿pero de cuál accionista? —me pregunto con cara de "no te entiendo".

De Carlisle Cullen señor— le dijo mi hermano Jasper-

¡Ah! Si claro lo conozco, él me atendió una vez en el hospital y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos-

¡Guau! Papá tiene amigos famosos, ¡oyeron hermanos! — dijo el niño de Emmet con voz soñadora.

Ya Emmet, cálmate—le susurre. Nos estaba avergonzando.

Y díganme a que debo su visita. – dijo Enrique, invitándonos a sentarnos en los sillones.

Pues mire señor queríamos ver si usted aceptaría darle una serenata a nuestras novias— le dije con una sonrisa y ojos suplicantes, sentándonos en el sillón.

¿Gustavo, tú qué opinas? — le pregunto al que supuse es su manager.

Pues mira Enrique tenemos firma de autógrafos, reunión para ver la portada del disco, terminar de grabar el disco, entre muchas otras cosas no tienes tiempo para andar dando serenatas— le dijo el idiota del manager.

Pues si niños acepto ¿para cuándo es? — nos dijo Enrique haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía su manager.

¡Enrique, ya te dije que no tienes campo en tu agenda! —le dijo en tono autoritario el tal Gustavo.

No me interesa Gustavo, quiero hacer esto, creo en el amor y más en el amor joven y se ve que estos muchachos están enamorados, así que se merecen que les ayude— el Gustavo ese se fue echando chispas del estudio, já baboso no sabe que a los Cullen no se les puede decir que no.

¡Gra-cias señor no se va a arrepentir! —le dijimos los tres al unísono como si tuviéramos los mismos pensamientos.

No me tienen que agradecer nada, solo disfruten de esta etapa de sus vidas y sobre todo valoren a sus novias no las pierdan por tonterías ¿ok?, bueno ¿Cuándo es que tengo que presentarme?

Seria en 2 días señor, el 14 de febrero en nuestro antiguo instituto — respondí con temor a que cambiara de opinión.

¡Um! Pues es un poco complicado, pero iré lo prometo—nos dijo esto último estrechándonos las manos a los tres y despidiéndonos ya que tenía que seguir grabando.

Salimos de las instalaciones de la disquera muy contentos ya que habíamos conseguido lo que más nos importaba, la sorpresa que se iban a llevar las hermanitas Swan y más mi Bella, después de salir de la disquera nos fuimos para la casa, mis padres no se encontraban así que nos metimos a mi habitación para seguir planeando más cosas para esa noche tan especial, cuando nuestros padres llegaron les contamos los planes que teníamos y lo que habíamos hecho (lo de contratar a Enrique Iglesias) mi padre nos dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de nosotros ya que veía que había criado a unos caballeros, que sabían cómo tratar a unas damas, y mi madre solo se echó a llorar y a decirnos que estaba orgullosa y que ojala supiéramos valorar a nuestras preciosa novias, claro en ese punto refute ya que le dije que como no las íbamos a valorar si eran todo para nosotros.

Después de que mamá se calmó, cenamos entre bromas de Emmet, y trivialidades, cuando acabe de cenar, subí a mi habitación a ver si encontraba a Bella en la red, pero nada… era extraño ya teníamos ya varios días sin comunicarnos, pero es mejor así, la sorpresa será más grande después de no vernos ni escucharnos un tiempo…

Y así entre planes para la sorpresa y detener nuestras ganas insoportables por mandar toda la sorpresa a la mierda y correr hasta su casa y decirles que habíamos regresado, había llegado el viernes el ansiado día de san Valentín.

Viernes 14 de febrero del 2008

Me levante temprano ya que estaba muy ansioso por ver a mi Bella y ver la cara que pondría al ver lo que le prepare para celebrar este día con ella.

Baje y desayune algo ligero ya que el estómago estaba completamente cerrado de tanta ansiedad, me fui al gimnasio de la casa para no pensar mucho en lo que me esperaba, necesitaba calmar mis ansias o si no sería capaz de correr hasta la casa de bella y raptarla por el tiempo que he tenido que estar sin ella, y así sin más el crepúsculo fue cayendo y con él mis ansias crecían.

Subí a mi habitación me di una relajante ducha caliente, el agua corría por mi cuerpo, relajando cada musculo, brindándome una sensación de relajación deliciosa. Salí de mi relajante ducha y me vestí con un blazer blanco, sobre una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro, elegante pero casual al mismo tiempo. "Muy buena elección, Edward", me dije a mi mismo al ver la imagen que el espejo me devolvía, mi pelo por esta vez si lo pude acomodar un poco por lo menos, cuando estuve satisfecho con mi aspecto, baje al recibidor y visualicé a mis hermanos que estaban muy bien arreglados, y totalmente nerviosos al igual que yo, mis padres nos despidieron y nos desearon lo mejor, entre bromas salimos y abrimos el garaje para sacar nuestros coches ya que no podíamos ir todos en el jeep de Emmet por qué o sino a la vuelta no podríamos dejar a las chicas en su casa, además de que cada uno quería privacidad.

Abordamos cada uno su respectivo auto, Jasper en su Ferrari, Emmet en su jeep, y yo en mi volvo descapotable salimos rumbo al instituto, todavía era muy temprano cuando salimos de casa así que tuvimos que dar muchas vueltas para perder el tiempo ya que teníamos que llegar hasta las 11: 30 p.m., porque la serenata de Enrique Iglesias seria a la media noche, ¿Por qué a la media noche se preguntaran? Bueno pues Bella me había contado (cuando éramos amigos todavía) que ella siempre soñó con que su primer amor le diera una serenata a la medianoche, y que como en el cuento de cenicienta ella desaparece al dar esa hora, ella no lo haría si no que se quedaría con su príncipe a disfrutar de una noche mágica, así que yo como buen novio le cumpliría su mayor anhelo.

A las 11:15 p.m. aparcamos en el estacionamiento del instituto, que estaba repleto de autos debía de estar a reventar la fiesta, desde ahí se podía escuchar el bullicio provocado por la música tan alta.

Bueno hermanitos hemos llegado, ¡aquí comienza nuestra fantástica noche!— nos dijo un muy entusiasmado Emmet

Ni que me digas Em, estoy que me muero por estrechar entre mis brazos a mi pequeña Alice- dijo Jasper, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Yo que les puedo decir tengo el estómago repleto de mariposas por ver a mi Bella. – sonreí involuntariamente como cada vez que pensaba en Bella.

Jajaja ¡que cursi eres Edward!- se burló Emmet, tuve que controlarme para n darle un coscorrón.

¡Mejor cállate Emmet y sigamos sí!— le dije cabreado al sonso de mi hermano

Seguimos caminando hasta que divisamos un gran letrero que decía "Feliz día de San Valentín" en letra cursiva y en tonos rojos, se podía ver que adentro estaba oscuro y solo iluminado por las luces de colores de la disco móvil, pasamos desapercibidos ya que nos dirigimos escabulléndonos como ladrones hacia la parte de atrás del salón de eventos del instituto. Nadie nos podían ver, si nos veían de seguro les dirían a las Swan y nuestros planes se arruinarían, cuando llegamos a la parte de atrás nos escondimos en la habitación escondida del salón y esperamos a que Enrique llegara puesto que él tenía que entrar como nosotros lo hicimos.

Estoy muy nervioso, ya no aguanto las ganas de salir y ver a mi Bella- dije desesperado, quería tener a mi hermosa novia ente mis brazos. Pero algo me decía que algo andaba mal.

¡Uh! ¿Qué nos dices a nosotros, Edward? ¡Estamos igual que tú! — me dijo Jasper con cara de angustia.

¡Chicos ya llego Enrique! — nos dijo Emmet y todos dirigimos la mirada hacia la puerta y ahí estaba él. _Gracias a DIOS_, dije para mis adentros-

¡Hola! ¿Muchachos listos?- saludo Enrique cuando estuvo con nosotros.

Si claro nada más que con mucho nerviosismo —le respondió Jasper, Emmet y yo solo asentimos ante las palabras de mi hermano.

Ya vuelvo voy a tratar de ver a Bella, antes de salir al escenario, porque si no lo hago es capaz que me le tiro encima antes de tiempo— les dije con ojos suplicantes para que entendieran mi entusiasmo.

Espéranos hermano, vamos contigo— me dijeron mis hermanos al unísono.

Mire mi reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche, asome mi cabeza por la estrecha puerta antes de volverme a escabullir entre la gente sin que notaran mi presencia, pero claro, no todo tenía que ser tan perfecto ¡no!, en el momento en que salí por el pasadizo para para poder salir asomarme al salón chocamos de frente con la indecible de Lauren Malory, la zorra del instituto.

¿Edward, eres tú? — me pregunto la gran tonta como si yo fuera un aparición.

Si, ¿quién más? — le respondí con sorna.

¡Oh! Y veo que tus ricos hermanos están contigo — ¡uh! No podía ser más sobrada.

¡Hola, Lauren! — dijeron mis hermanos con miedo ya que estaban asustados por que a esta "señorita" se le soltara la lengua y nos arruinara los planes.

Lauren — la llame atrayendo su atención

Dime, Edward — se me acerco peligrosamente hablándome "sensualmente"(nótese el sarcasmo)

Mm, me preguntaba ¿has visto a Bella y a sus hermanas? — arrugo el ceño y se alejó de mí.

¡Ah, era eso! — lo dijo en un susurro que escuche muy bien a pesar del bullicio— Sí que las vi, estaban muy bien acompañadas y muy pero muy acarameladas.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? — les gritamos los tres al unísono con la quijada desencajada-

¡Uy! No me griten. ¡Que no soy yo la que les está pegando los cuernos a ustedes! — nos dijo riendo la muy… ¡uh! — si no me creen vayan y fíjense que BIEN se la están pasando con sus acompañantes.

¡No te creo tu siempre les has tenido envidia a las Swan! —grito Jasper, yo estaba como en shock.

No escuche más corrí, como si la vida me dependiera de ello, porque no lo quería creer.

No quería creer que ella me hubiera olvidado. Cuando llegue a la oscura pista de baile e iluminada tenuemente por luces de colores, busque como un desquiciado a Bella, y cuando por fin la pude divisar, mi quijada cayó literalmente al piso, lo que mis ojos veían era la viva imagen de la infidelidad, mi cuerpo temblaba ante tal imagen, mis ojos comenzaron aguarse, sentía escalofríos hasta pude escuchar claramente mi corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos, el rostro de ella era lo que por una eternidad se me iba a quedar por siempre grabado en mi memoria, ella se retorcía en placer, por las caricias que el muy maldito de Jacob le daba y no yo, le lamia el cuello, la tocaba a sus anchas.

Me dolía lo que veía, quería alejarme de ahí, dejar de ver esa escena, dejar de ser masoquista conmigo mismo, pero mis pies no se movían, no querían dar un maldito paso.

Deseaba ir y romperle la cara a Jacob. Pero con todo el dolor de mi alma los deje ser, yo no podía hacerlo, ella estaba con él por qué quería, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién soy yo para ella? Solo soy el maldito y estúpido novio enamorado, de quien ella se reía a sus espaldas. Seguí viendo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, quería morirme en vomito ahí mismo, pero no lo hice. Quería hacer tantas malditas cosas a la vez que no hice ninguna. En vez de eso me seguí auto-castigando mirando ¿Por qué ella me hizo esto? No lo entendía ¿en que falle? ¿No soy suficiente para ella? Mi mente estaba que reventaba, apreté mi mano tan fuerte que con mis escasas uñas logre sacarme sangre en las palmas de mis manos, sentía el líquido cálido correr por mi mano pero no me importaba, solo podía pensar en la escena de casi sexo que estaba teniendo mi novia con su amante, en mis narices.

¡Edward, hermano! — oía que me hablaban pero no podía quitar mi vista de los amantes.

¡Edward vamos hermano, reacciona YA! — solo sentí como una mano se estrellaba en mi mejilla.

¡Qué demonios haces Emmet!- grite, totalmente fuera de mí.

Discúlpame pero no reaccionabas, tranquilo hermano que nosotros estamos igual que tú, solo mira— dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Emmet apuntaba y ahí casi a la par de Bella estaban Rosalie y Alice muy acarameladas con Sam y Jared, respectivamente.

Son unas… mejor vamos Ed, no vale la pena seguir viendo este espectáculo barato — solo asentí y seguí a mis hermanos como un robot.

Cuando estábamos por salir vi como Jacob arrastraba a Bella a la salida del salón, no sé porque los seguí, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento. Vi como la metía a una limusina y ella se dejaba hacer, ahí mi corazón término de despedazarse, ahí comprendí lo estúpido que había sido, y al instante recordé las palabras de Tanya "_una relación a larga distancia nunca resulta Edward ya lo veras, algún día me darás la razón_" maldita sea porque no le creí, corrí hacia mi auto, y no se por qué carajos lo hice, pero los seguí arranque el auto, acelere el motor al mínimo tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, conforme el viento golpeaba en mi cara también se llevaba las grandes lagrimas que derramaban mis ojos, no comprendía que había sucedido. Todo iba también entre nosotros, pero claro la distancia, ¡NO! Eso no es excusa para tan vil engaño, no podía seguirme engañando, llegamos a una gran mansión cerca de la mía, claro el perro vivía cerca de nosotros, primero salió el chofer, y le abrió la puerta a Jacob, acto seguido y para mi desgracia saco a Bella al estilo novia del coche, ella iba agarrada del cuello de él, mientras el sarnoso la besaba, traspasaron el umbral de la casa como un par de recién casados, mi alma estaba desecha no podía pensar, tenía la cabeza en blanco, solo me limitaba a mirar, me quede como un total iluso esperando toda la noche tal vez por un milagro de que ella saliera de ahí y me dijera que todo era una broma pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Cuando ya se podían divisar los primeros rayos de sol y mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado decidí irme y ver hacia donde me llevaba el destino, mis ojos dolían de tanto llorar, mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia contenida, aparque mi carro, pegando un chirrido ensordecedor y golpee con todas mis fuerzas el volante, pegue mi frente en el mismo completamente derrotado. El bullicio de la gente me hizo levantar la cabeza y ver que me encontraba en un bar abierto y abarrotado de gente, claro eran apenas las 5:30 de la mañana, aquí la gente no duerme por estar de fiesta, y al fin y al cabo era sábado, me baje del carro y me dirigí adentro del bar, quería morirme en alcohol, y si el destino o el mismísimo demonio me había traído aquí le haría caso, me senté en la barra y una mujer muy sensual que por cierto se me insinuó me atendió.

Hola guapo, ¿qué deseas que te ofrezca?

Dame el trago más fuerte que tengas, por favor.

De acuerdo en un segundo — solo me quede viendo a varias parejas besándose y bailando sin parar, teniendo sexo en la pista, me dio más rabia al ver eso por que recordaba la escena que hace muy poco presencie de mi ex novia.

Aquí tienes guapo.- me tendió un vaso, lo agarre sin mirarla siquiera.

Gracias — me bebí el líquido de un tirón, quemo mi garganta, arrugue mi cara ya que nunca había probado licor alguno.

Dame otro, no, no mejor tráeme una botella.

Oh, ¡veo que estas despechado!, pero ándate con cuidado que el tequila no es para novatos — me dijo sonriendo.

No te preocupes por eso, es más te invito tómatela conmigo.

De acuerdo, ya vuelvo — al momento llego ella, con la botella, se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a beber, cuando ya llevaba media botella comencé a ver un poco borroso y todo me causaba risa, compensaba a olvidar o por lo menos en ese momento eso creí.

Aquí me tiene bien clavado  
>Soltando las penas en un bar<br>Brindando por su amor  
>Aquí me tiene abandonado<br>Bebiendo tequila pa 'olvidar  
>Y sacudirme así el dolor.<p>

Donde estas bendita  
>Donde te has metido<br>Abre un poco el corazón  
>Deja amarte corazón<br>Ven y sácame de este bar

Estoy clavado, estoy herido  
>Estoy ahogado en un bar<br>Desesperado en el olvido amor  
>Estoy ahogado en un bar<br>Muy desesperado, muy en el olvido  
>Estoy ahogado en un bar<p>

Esto era un castigo, o ¿Qué? Como ponen esta canción, cada palabra esa canción perforaba mi alma, me hundía más si era posible en el infierno, yo le entregue mi alma, mi fidelidad, y como me paga mi maldita devoción, ¿cómo MALDITA SEA? Jugando sucio, acostándose con ese, viéndome la cara, y yo de idiota creyendo que me amaba, cierto éramos unos niños, pudo haber perdido su amor hacia mí con el tiempo, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Qué daño le hice? Si lo único que hice fue adorarla en este tiempo, ni con pensamientos le fui infiel. ¡NUNCA!

Aquí me tiene embriagado  
>Llorando de rabia en un bar<br>Brindando por su amor

Aquí me tiene bien clavado  
>Bebiendo tequila para olvidar todo<br>No es justo amor

Muy desesperado, muy en el olvido  
>Estoy ahogado en un bar<br>Muy desesperado, muy en el olvido  
>No, no , no , no<br>Estoy ahogado en un bar

Cada nota de esa canción me calaba en el alma, decía todo lo que sentía en ese momento, me sentía herido, traicionado, lo que más me dolía es que no lo merecía, ella era mi todo, pero tal parecía que yo para ella no lo era.

Brindemos, por las mujeres que juegan sucio, por las malditas a las que les entregamos el corazón y no los devuelven destrozado… ¡SALUD! — chocamos los caballitos, al momento note que ella me miraba extraño.

Hey, ¿Por qué estas llorando? — en un acto reflejo me toque mi mejilla, y la sentí húmeda, de nuevo lloraba…

Por nada, yo…, olvídalo toma— le arroje dinero a la barra sin ni siquiera ver la cantidad, y corrí como un vil cobarde, como una maldita niñata llorando salí del local. Me subí a mi auto, y acelere al máximo, el sol estaba a todo lo que da ya debían de ser por lo menos medio día, llegue a una playa escondida, que queda muy lejos del centro.

Me baje de mi carro, me quite mis zapatos, la chaqueta, y así descalzo comencé a descender por la playa, la brisa marina golpeaba mi rostro al mismo tiempo se llevaba con ella mis lágrimas, me detuve en seco y caí de rodillas, completamente derrotado ya no aguantaba… me estaba ahogando.

¡MALDITA, MIL VECES MALDITA ISABELLA SWAN OJALA TE AHOGUES ALGUN DIA EN EL INFIERNO EN QUE ESTOY YO!, ¡TE ODIO!… ¿POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO? ¿QUE MAL TE HICE? ¡POR DIOS, MI MALDITO PECADO FUE AMARTE, VENERARTE, IDOLATRARTE COMO UN IDIOTA…!

¡JA! QUE ESTUPIDO DE MI PENSAR QUE ME AMABAS, QUE ME RESPETABAS COMO YO LO HACIA CONTIGO, NI SIQUIERA CON EL PENSAMIENTO TE ENGAÑE NUNCA…

Llore, y llore por horas hincado pidiéndole a Dios que esto solo fuera una pesadilla, de la cual me despertara pronto, pero no, no era una pesadilla era muy real, mis ojos dolían, mi garganta me ardía, la cabeza la sentía explotar, pero ninguno de esos dolores eran más fuertes que el del alma, el de un corazón destrozado….

* * *

><p>reviews? dejenme saber que piensan de este nuevo cap si! me entusiasma muchisimo leerlos...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

mis niñas les pido mil disculpas, esta ves si fue demasiado tiempo y me siento mal por hacerlas esperar tanto :( en los ultimos meses me han sucedido tanto que me ha costado demasiado sentarme a escribir y aparte la inspiracion para esta historia estaba fatal, pero gracias a mi hermosa beta la inspiracion ha vuelto a mi... como siempre agradecer a mi increible beta por seguir conmigo en esta hermosa aventura **Mariie Cullen PotteR... **

en este cap, hay cambios importantes en la historia, este es el ultimo POV edward (de los 3 seguidos que prometi), el siguiente retomamos a bella meses despues de la fiesta de san valentin, asi que por favor les pido lean con mis inspiraciones musicales, les prometo les llegara mas al alma, bueno sin mas aki les dejo el nuevo cap! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 años después<strong>_

Señor Cullen, pase por favor

Gracias, señorita muy amable

Aquí iba camino hacia la dirección del instituto de música más reconocido en Europa, mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde el día en que Bella me había sido infiel, todavía me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, el momento en que decidí volver a Italia y renacer de las cenizas tal cual ave fénix…

Flashback

Después de llorar por horas en esa playa, y desahogar un poco mi alma de tanto dolor decidí que era hora de regresar a mi casa y dar la cara, mi familia no tenía la culpa de nada y el que yo desapareciera por un día completo no era en absoluto una actitud propia de mi hacia ellos que me aman de verdad y de forma incondicional, así que me levante de la húmeda arena, me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi auto que por cierto deje tirado y no me importo en lo absoluto lo que pasara con él no sabía cómo es que todavía seguía tal cual lo deje, ya que en el momento no tenia cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella.

Me subí a mi compañero de lágrimas en las últimas 24 horas, pero mientras iba con la cabeza que estaba apuntó de estallar un recuerdo volvió a mi cabeza.

_Bella prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue, darte mi teléfono, te enviaré cartas... todos los días. Nos pondremos en contacto gracias a internet ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Está bien. Yo también quiero hacer una promesa: te seré fiel, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario... para estar junto a ti._

—_Es una promesa mutua, amor._

_Mentirosa, maldita mentirosa todo fue una farsa Isabella ¿_POR QUÉ JUGASTE ASI CONMIGO?

Me dirigí a mi casa, el viento me dio un poco de alivio a mi hinchada cara, y despejo un poco mis ideas, al pasar por las calles de los Ángeles, las luces, la gente, la misma noche me dio un atisbo de esperanza, de poder seguir adelante, aunque lo dudaba a mi corta edad tenia la gran certeza de que Bella había nacido para mí y que algún día nos casaríamos, pero ese día ya nunca llegara. Ella rompió con mis ilusiones de raíz, tan rápido como mis pensamientos llegaron a mi desaparecieron ya que había llegado a mi casa y tenía que dar explicaciones, pero como vil cobarde lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr a mi habitación y refugiarme en ella, ¡Já! Como si mi habitación iba a impedir que mi madre se metiera en ella y me preguntara que había ocurrido y tal como pensé en ese instante mi madre entro en mi recamara.

Hijo, mi vida ¿quieres contarme que sucedió? Estás…— negué con la cabeza, y la voltee a ver a los ojos, pero al instante me arrepentí mi madre ahogo un fuerte sollozo y corrió abrazarme, jamás imagine verme tal mal.

Edward, por Dios hijo ¿Qué te sucedió?, háblame Edward por favor — mi madre me rogaba que le contestara, pero yo no podía, mi cuerpo volvía a temblar por los fuertes espasmos que era sometido a causa del llanto incontrolable que volvía a mi como una maldición.

N-o no pu-edo madre por-favor.

Está bien mi amor, desahógate. Llora todo lo que quieras, aquí estoy yo para consolarte— no tenía fuerza para discutirle, solo quería que me consolara por siempre.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve llorando mientras mi madre me consolaba, me acariciaba la espalda y me arrullaba con todo el amor del mundo.

Lo último que supe fue que me desperté en mi cama arropado, desubicado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la luz ya se colaba por mi ventana, cuando mi nana entro con una charola con mi desayuno.

Buenos días mi niño, te traigo tu desayuno, tu padre dice que te espera en su despacho.

Gracias, Nana.

De nada mi amor, cuando quieras hablar de lo que paso aquí estoy, ¿De acuerdo?— solo asentí y con esa mini conversación mi nana, salió de mi habitación dejándome solo con mis malditos recuerdos de hace 2 días, termine de desayunar, me duche y me vestí con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, unas pantuflas y no mas, no estaba de humor para nada, salí de mi cuarto con la cabeza baja y así llegue al despacho de mi padre.

Toque tres veces y espere a que me dejara pasar.

Pasa Edward y toma asiento— me dijo mi padre, apenas entre de lo primero que me percate era que mis hermanos se encontraban también ahí con sus cabezas gachas al igual que yo. QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUEN ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LLEGARON BORRACHOS Y A ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE Y TU EDWARD POR QUE HASTA EL DIA SIGUIENTE? — el grito de nuestro padre nos hizo automáticamente volver a verlo asustados _nunca_ en la vida nos había gritado y mucho menos decirnos groserías.

Pa… — trate de hablar.

¡PAPÁ NADA EDWARD, YO NO CRIE BORRACHOS, YO CRIE CABALLEROS, AQUÍ SOLO GENTE DECENTE VIVE!

Papa por favor cálmate, no es lo que piensas— explico Emmett rápidamente. Jamás había visto a mi hermano tan serio, y asumiendo su rol de hermano mayor.

Entonces ¿qué fue lo que sucedió Emmett? Espero que tu explicación sea muy buena.

Padre si te acuerdas de la sorpresa que le teníamos a las Swan, bueno pues…_— conforme Emmett le explicaba a nuestro padre lo sucedido cada escena se revivía en mi cabeza, el corazón se me apretujo más si era posible, el dolor nunca se había ido pero volvió a mi más fuerte al revivir todo de nuevo-_

Y por eso acabamos en ese bar Jasper y yo, pero no supimos que sucedió contigo hermano_— Emmett me volvió a ver con cara completamente triste._

Si habla Edward ¿dónde te metiste?_ — exigió mi padre, con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si era de coraje o preocupación._

Papá, al igual que mis hermanos termine en un bar, para después terminar en una desolada playa.

¿Una playa? Pero aún, ¿Que hacías en una desolada playa?_ — la cara de confusión de mi padre y mis hermanos no tenían precio._

Yo… supongo que quería descargar mi ira solo, mi dolor, no quería que nadie me viera como estaba… como estoy_— no lo podía creer, lloraba de nuevo ¿En serio?_

Hijos yo de verdad lo siento, estaban tan entusiasmados con ellas y ahora están tan rotos, yo… no sé qué decirles

¡Yo sí sé!_ — en ese momento entraba mi madre al despacho conociéndola ya debía de saber lo que había pasado._ Ustedes son unos cobardes, son mis hijos y todo lo que quieran, pero afronten sus problemas, búsquenlas, pídanles una explicación de lo que realmente sucedió, no puedo creer que ellas hayan hecho eso… ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO, ELLAS LOS ADORAN_— mi madre se quebró delante de nosotros, ella las adoraba estaba segura que serian sus nueras, y por sobre todo ellas eran sus hijas, las había visto crecer junto a nosotros, corrimos a su lado a consolarla, la amábamos y no podíamos verla llorar._

Mamá, shh, por favor no llores_— le dijimos los tres al unísono_

Mi amor, por favor no llores, ve y recuéstate un rato ¿sí? Ya han sido muchas emociones por hoy_— mi madre solo asintió y salió del despacho llorando y cabizbaja_

Padre… yo quería pedirte que me enviaras de vuelta a Italia por favor le rogué a mi padre.

A nosotros también padre si no es mucho pedirte mis hermanos no se quedaron atrás, y también pidieron el regreso a Italia.

Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, si eso es lo que desean no me puedo oponer, su madre y yo nos tenemos que quedar unos meses más aquí ya que tengo muchos asuntos pendientes, los alcanzaremos después_— los tres asentimos y salimos del despacho, Jasper se me acerco y me toco el hombro._

Edward queremos hablar contigo no te ves bien y nos preocupas.

¡Pues ustedes no se ven mejor que yo!_ — les dije en un pobre intento de sonar divertido._

¡No Edward en serio!_ — negué con la cabeza a Emmett._

¡No! solo deseo empacar y volver a Italia.

Está bien te entendemos.

_**Fin del Flashback. **_

Y aquí estoy 2 años después, dirigiéndome hacia la dirección de la mejor escuela de música en Europa, había salido del instituto con excelentes promedios en música y me gane una beca -aunque no la necesitaba- para estudiar aquí, hoy era mi primer día y el director necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Señor Cullen pase por favor _— la secretaria me hizo volver de mis recuerdos_

Gracias, señorita muy amable.

Tome asiento por favor_—un hombre mayor de aspecto cruel y directo me recibió, era el director de aquella magna institución._

Gracias, permítame presentarme soy Edward Cullen.

Sí lo sé, usted es el becado de La Scuola Leonardo da ítame señor Cullen solo advertirle una sola cosa, esta es… ha sido una institución de renombre por muchos años, aquí no se viene a jugar ni mucho menos hacernos perder el tiempo, y espero que por alguien como usted… entiende, no vayamos a perder esta reputación, ¿queda entendido?

Sí señor, lo tengo muy en claro.

Entonces eso es todo bienvenido al prestigioso Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y de Danza de Paris, ahora vaya con mi secretaria para que le de sus horarios y le indique su dormitorio.

¡Gracias señor nunca se arrepentirá de tenerme aquí! _— me levante y cuando estuve a punto de salir de su oficina me pareció escuchar un "eso espero" no le di importancia y seguí mi camino, la secretaria me dio mis horarios de clases y me dijo que esperara que una compañera me enseñaría mi dormitorio, espere alrededor de 15 minutos cuando sentí unos pasos acercarse a mí, levante mi cabeza y con lo que me tope fue con una mujer hermosa, morena, un hermoso pelo largo negro, bastante alta, unas curvas envidiables, unos hermosos ojos azules muy expresivos, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándola hasta que ella me saco de mi ensoñación._

Mmm hola, Edward ¿verdad?

¡Eh! Sí soy yo.

Me llamo Megan y yo soy quien te enseñara tu cuarto_— ella me extendió su mano y yo enseguida se la tome._

Ah pues gracias _— __no tenías una mejor respuesta Edward__, pensé._

Bueno, ya puedes soltarme mi mano_— me dijo ella sonriendo, inmediatamente se la solté._

_Disculpa_ me sonroje un poco e intento mirar a otro lado, pero su suave risa me hizo verla. Una cálida sonrisa estaba en ese bello rostro, empezó a caminar y yo la seguí.

_No importa, emm y ¿la bienvenida que tal? Muy especial nuestro director ¿verdad?_ se echó a reír suavemente, solo pude regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Si, bastante. ¿Qué fue eso por cierto? Parece como si me hubiera querido arrancar la cabeza._

_Ahh no te preocupes por nuestro magno director a todos nos ha tratado igual, tiene que cuidar la imagen de esta escuela por los donativos TAN caritativos de nuestros donantes._

_Si entiendo eso._

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a lo que supuse serian los jardines, había que atravesarlos para llegar a los dormitorios. Un largo silencio se interpuso entre nosotros hasta que decidí cortarlo

Y tú ¿estudias música también?

Jajá, no que va, ¡yo ni en la regadera canto! Yo estudio danza es mi pasión, desde niña he soñado con ser una bailarina, ¿y tú?

Pues yo canto y toco el piano.

Ah, entonces un día espero poder escucharte_— me dio una sonrisa amable, pero tímida al mismo tiempo._

_Así será te lo prometo. Cuéntame ¿cómo es el sistema aquí? Es mi primer año y no quiero verme estúpido, ¿entiendes no?_

No creo que lo llegues a ser pero en fin, pues que te diré… muy estrictos los profesores, es una universidad mixta como puedes ver, las materias son duras pero pasables te lo juro, mmm hizo un mohín con la boca de lo más adorable hay fiestas todos los fines de semana ya sea dentro o fuera de aquí, organizada por mis amigos y por mí, te digo un secreto_— asentí — son fiestas exclusivas y obviamente nadie de la institución las conoce, aparte de los estudiantes selectos claro._

¿_Ah, sí? Y… ¿en qué consisten estas fiestas?_

_Mmm si quieres puedes ver con tus propios ojos, te invito ¿vendrías conmigo el sábado? — sí que es lanzada esta mujer… Me agrada _

_¿El sábado?_

_Sí, hay una fiesta en una discoteca privada de uno de mis amigos, la vamos a cerrar para nosotros._

_La verdad no lo sé, pero lo pensare ¿de acuerdo? — tenía que hacerme el interesante_.

_Ok, esperare— íbamos tan animados platicando que no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos al lado de los dormitorios, caminamos hacia un ascensor y subimos al segundo piso todo era muy bien decorado, pisos brillantes y paredes impecables, vi que nos detuvimos al frente de una puerta con el número 210, supuse esa era mi habitación. _

_Llegamos, esta es tu habitación la mía es la 311, un piso arriba de este, solo para que sepas— me sonrió de manera traviesa._

¡Ah, ok! Gracias, nos vemos entonces.

Ciao, nos vemos hoy es viernes así que necesito tu decisión…

Bueno, te busco y te la digo ¿de acuerdo? primero tengo que hablar con mis hermanos a ver que vamos hacer.

Tus hermanos, ¿estudian aquí en parís?

Si, ellos están en Panthéon-Sorbonne

Sí están cerca de acá, invítalos que vayan con nosotros no se van arrepentir, lo prometo, ¡sí! _—_ me hizo unos ojitos estilo Alice. Perfecto ahora me recordaba de esa traidora, igual a su maldita hermana.

De acuerdo Megan lo hare ¡te lo prometo!

Ok ahora si Ciao y espero tu respuesta… Edward _— me dijo mi nombre tan sexy que casi me caigo de espaldas. Esta mujer es un peligro, desde la traición de Bella, yo me había vuelto un animal con las mujeres, por mi cama habían pasado muchas, por solo las usaba para descargar mi ira en contra de Bella, creía que así me desquitaba un poco lo que ella me hizo, a mis hermanos les pasaba lo mismo, por eso habíamos jurado que nunca nos enamoraríamos de nuevo._

Entre a mi nueva habitación, y me quede pasmado de la impresión, podría jurar que las otras habitaciones no estaban decoradas tan lujosamente como la mía, y solo una persona pudo haber hecho esto, claro ¿quien más? Mi madre, y como si ella quisiera responderme al sentarme en la mullida cama estaba una nota.

_Hola, mi amor este es mi regalo por tu esfuerzo el saber que pudiste superar tus demonios del pasado, para estar en esta prestigiosa universidad, me llena de orgullo, espero que te guste ya que pasaras más tiempo aquí que en casa por los próximos años… ¡te deseo toda la suerte del mundo!_

_Te ama, mamá_

Definitivamente tenía la mejor madre de todas, siempre apoyándome en todo, tenía que esperar que mis maletas llegaran, así que mientras tanto llame a emmet para contarle de la invitación de Megan.

¡Que hay hermanito! ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día?

Bien Emmett, la verdad bastante _bien_ puse énfasis en la última palabra.

¡Ey! Para tu carro ahí. ¿Cómo que _bien_? imito mi tono y yo solo pude soltar una risita ¿A quién conociste perrote? Suéltala ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Primero que nada se llama Megan y ¡ufff! es una ricura Emmett. Es una morenaza, con unos ojos azules que para que te cuento, unas curvas que cualquiera se perdería en ellas, en fin es mi próxima conquista.

¡Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan!

¡Por favor Emmett, soy irresistible! me eche a reír.

¡Arrogante! pero bueno, solo para eso me llamas Edward estoy con una… amiga y no necesito interrupciones en este momento, así que hablamos luego.

No, te llamaba para proponerte salir el sábado con mi nueva amiga, ella me dijo que los invitara a ustedes, ¿vienes o no?

No me gustaría ir de mal tercio hermanito, así que gracias pero no.

No me estas entendiendo, van unos amigos de ella y por supuesto también sus amigas así que no harías de mal tercio, también pensaba decirle a Jasper.

Está bien, yo me apunto y espero que sea cierto que también van amigas de tu nueva conquista, porque si no considérate muerto, y por Jasper no te preocupes yo le digo. Sé que el si va, así que hasta el sábado Edward, tengo que colgar ahora nos hablamos.

Hasta lueg… no termine de hablar cuando el pitido que anunciaba el final de la conversación sonó.

Cabrón me había colgado, debía de estar muy buena su amiguita de turno, mis maletas llegaron. 30 minutos después empecé a ordenar todas mis pertenencias en su lugar, pero algo me hacía falta, me sentía ansioso ¡Claro! No me había podido tomar mi trago de la mañana por todo el desastre de la mudanza, necesitaba con urgencia uno así que busque en mi mochila, mi bebedero con mi amado vodka, si señoras y señores yo Edward Cullen me había convertido en un maldito Alcohólico. Y no podía pasar más de 3 horas sin alcohol en mi torrente sanguíneo. Patético, lo sé…

Pero en esto me había convertido gracias a_ Isabella Swan_ mi _tormentoso maldito_ amor, lo he tratado de arrancar de mi alma, he intentado sin éxito arrancarme de los labios sus besos, su olor de mi nariz, sus sonrisas de mi cabeza, sus ojos, aquellos pozos chocolates que me habían hipnotizado desde que los vi, todo aquello me seguía aun después de 2 años en mi cabeza ¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! NO ES LA UNICA MUJER EN EL MUNDO… Aunque solo existe una como ella claro está, y eso es lo que pasa ninguna es ¡ELLA! ¡Dios! es tan frustrante…

Necesito con urgencia deshacerme de esta maldición no puedo seguir así, lo he intentado hasta el cansancio primero fue Tanya un fracaso total por cierto, era una hostigadora completa después de haber llegado destrozado a Italia decidí que la vida sigue, si ella pudo porque yo no, así que pensé que Tanya tal vez sería buena opción… ¡Que equivocado estaba! No me dejaba en paz, eran unos celos horribles y yo ni siquiera la quería solo era un poco buena calentando mi cama y después de eso _nada_ era una completa hueca no podíamos tener una conversación completa sin que me hablara de puras frivolidades. ¡Me harte! así que al ver que una relación a medias no era para mi decidí ser completamente libre y tener solo pasatiempos, así vino Kate, Irina, Scarleth, Katherine, Samantha, Charlotte y muchas más que ya ni el nombre me recuerdo, ya que varias tuvieron su momento conmigo pero yo no estaba como que muy sobrio que digamos.

Tan centrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había terminado de ordenar mis cosas en su respectivo lugar, decidí que si me quedaba aquí seguiría con mi monologo interno y volvería a caer en mi maldita depresión, así que me apresure a salir a recorrer un poco la universidad. Conocer la institución no está de más. No había terminado de salir y de cerrar mi puerta, cuando un soplido muy suave acaricio el lado trasero de mi oreja

¡Hola de nuevo Edward! Pasaba casualmente por aquí, así que venía a preguntar por tu respuesta sobre mañana.

Hola Megan, casualmente iba a dártela_— __mentiroso._

Muy bien y ¿Qué decidieron?

Sí, por supuesto que sí, a qué horas te… ¿re… mmm… cojo? _— le sonreí de manera traviesa, por el doble sentido de esa última palabra._

Mmm tipo 9 ¿te parece bien?

Sí, claro.

Bueno pues nos vemos mañana_— me dio un beso de despedida en la comisura de los labios, acto seguido me dio la espalda para irse, me quede embobado viendo su glorioso trasero, a los pocos segundos se volvió y me dijo._

Por cierto muy bueno tu doble sentido_— me guiño un ojo, ¡por Dios! bendito ángel endemoniado se me había cruzado en el camino, seguí admirándola mientras seguía caminando, que no me di cuenta de la presencia de un hombre a mi lado que tenía su mano extendida amablemente hacia mí._

Hola, me llamo Alec.

Hola, yo soy Edward, disculpa es que estaba muy pensativo.

No te culpo, Megan es el objeto del deseo de prácticamente todo el instituto, no eres ni el primero ni el último.

Me imagino que es el tuyo también

No que va, ella es una muy buena amiga, tuvimos nuestros momentos pero nada más, lo que si te digo es que tienes que cuidarte de su ex, es muy posesivo con ella aun cuando ya tienen un año de haber terminado.

¡Gracias por el consejo! Entonces me imagino que tú también vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana.

Por supuesto, ahí nos veremos, y ¿qué vas hacer ahorita?

Nada, sinceramente pensaba salir a recorrer el instituto para conocer bien.

Chasqueo con la lengua.

Que aburrido, mis amigos y yo pensábamos ir a un buen antro hoy es viernes y se pone buenísima la noche, ven con nosotros.

Ok, los acompaño no conozco a nadie, aparte de Megan y ahora tú. Tengo apenas unas cuantas horas de haber llegado

Ok, no se diga más, nos vemos en el lobby a las 10.

De acuerdo_— uf, tenía unas cuantas horas de haber llegado y ya tenía planes para la mayor parte del fin de semana, ¡eso sí es tener suerte!_

_Bueno, mis planes de recorrer el instituto se fueron por un tubo, pero por una buena causa, me devolví a mi cuarto y me comencé a preparar para la larga noche. A las 10 en punto estaba listo y preparado, baje al lobby y espere a los demás, bueno solo conocía a Alec pero en fin me adapto muy rápido de todas formas._

Hey, Edward, ¿preparado chico?

Pero claro que pregunta es esa sonreí torcidamente.

Ok, mira te presento a Felipe él es de España, Taylor es de USA, Robert es de Inglaterra, y ya me conoces solo que no sabes que soy de aquí y todos estudiamos música.

Mucho gusto, y yo también entre a estudiar música y canto.

Bueno ya que hicimos presentaciones, nos vámonos a disfrutar de la noche.

No, no, no, Felipe hay que esperar a las bellezas_— al instante Alec me volvió a ver con una sonrisa malvada._

Bueno esperémoslas, por cierto el idiota de Bratt no va a venir con nosotros ¿verdad? Porque después del rollo que le hizo a Megan la última vez espero que no _ dijo el chico que entendí se llamaba Taylor_

Hoy no lo he visto. Ese pobre se está muriendo por no estar con Megan lo trae comiendo de su mano, y no asimila que ella ya no lo soporta por idiota_— dijo Robert_

Sí, eso sí.

Una pequeña tos me sorprendió detrás de mí, al voltearme juro que casi me caigo de espaldas.

Hola, chicos ¿listos? _—mis ojos literalmente se salieron de mis orbitas si creía que esta mujer ya no podía ser más bella estaba equivocado, lucia esplendorosa con ese mini vestido, y esos tacones de infarto._

_Hola Edward, no sabía que conocías a mis amigos, si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera invitado hoy, ¿me disculpas?_ _— como me podía tener tan embobado, no podía despegar mi mirada de sus carnosos labios, no entendí ni una palabra de lo que me dijo__— ¿Edward me escuchas?_

_Sí, sí…claro discúlpame ¿me decías?_

_Que no sabía que conocías a Alec y su pandilla, o sea mis amigos y que si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera invitado hoy y que si me disculpas por no haberlo hecho._

_Por supuesto además a todos los conocí hoy después de que hablamos, así que no te disculpes._

_Bueno tortolos ¿nos vamos? —pregunto sarcástico Alec. _

_Todos gritaron un _ ¡Sii! Entusiasmado.

¡_¡Fiesta, fiesta Eha, eha! — tan embobado estaba admirando a Megan que no había reparado en las amigas, que también están como me las receto el doctor, llegamos a un club muy prendido en el centro de París, no tuvimos que hacer cola, ya que el hombre de la entrada apenas vio a Alec nos dio el pase inmediato._

_Nos acomodaron en zona VIP, que por cierto tenía unas cómodas camas a un lado de la zona, cada uno tenía su compañía de la noche, las horas pasaron muy rápido, y yo cada vez más ebrio, de lo último que me acuerdo es haberme estado comiendo a besos a Megan en un privado, y de habérmela cogido con demasiada fuerza, pero porque ella me lo pedía, con cada embestida me pedía más y yo como un buen caballero le cumplía sus deseos, pero por lo que me di cuenta en la mañana, la sesión de sexo fuerte había continuado en mi habitación ya que aquí me encontraba yo, con un dolor de cabeza de mierda, y con un bello cuerpo desnudo a mi lado, y como siempre me pasaba después de una noche de juerga me sentía completamente vacío y para agregarle a mi miseria amanecía enfermo, podía acostarme con la misma Miss Universo y ninguna me llenaría como si fuera Bella, la mujer que jugo conmigo, la que me robo el alma y el corazón, la que aquel 14 de febrero me dejo completamente hueco, he intentado hasta el cansancio deshacerme de ella, pero ¿cómo? Ya no sé qué hacer para arrancarla de mí, estoy harto de tener este mismo monologo cada minuto de mi asquerosa existencia._

_Ring, ring, ring….._

_Perfecto ahora ¿quién?_

_¿Hola?_ Conteste con voz ronca.

_Edward, hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?_

_Papá, hola, bien gracias, ¿paso algo?_

_No nada solo queríamos saber si vendrás al almuerzo de hoy, tu madre tiene muchas ganas de verlos, ya sabes está muy sentimental últimamente_

_Si claro, ahí estaré, papá tengo que colgar nos vemos dentro de un rato ok__—tenía que cortar antes de que a esta mujer se le ocurriera levantarse y que mi padre se diera cuenta de que ya tenía conquista nueva, y se le ocurra decirme que la lleve a la casa._

_Edward, ¿dónde estás?__ —perfecto se despertó._

_Oh, hijo disculpa tienes compañía, ¿por qué no la traes a la casa, y se la presentas a tu madre? Le va a dar mucho gusto lo sé__— y como si fuera adivino sucedió, que maravillosa suerte la mía._

_Mmm papá_, no lo sé creo que ella tiene planes_— para mi desgracia cuando acabe de decir eso ya tenía a Megan a mi lado escuchando atenta mi conversación._

Si te refieres a mí no tengo planes, Edward.

Ves hijo te lo dije, tráela. Bueno aquí los espero.

Pa… _— perfecto me corto. Gruñí mientras me dejaba caer otra vez en la cama._

_Buen día hermoso ¿cómo amaneciste?_ Me pregunto Megan, acariciándome el cabello.

_Bien gracias, pero te voy a pedir un favor nunca más te vuelvas a meter en una conversación mía, ¿quedo claro?_

_Si, entendido, lo siento no quise… yo perdóname__— claro y no podían faltar las lágrimas de las mujeres, ¡manipuladoras todas!_

_No mira, ¿tranquila sí?, mis padres nos van hacer un almuerzo hoy y me pidió que te llevara, ¿quieres ir?_

Si no te molesta, está bien no tengo mucho que hacer hoy que digamos.

Ok, ve y alístate y paso por ti a las 11.

Ok, mi amor te espero_— me planto un beso, y yo se lo respondí y la muy desgraciada sí que sabe mover sus cartas, dejo caer la sabana que la cubría, y por supuesto mi Edward junior despertó al instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenía acostada sobre la cama, no le di ni chance de acomodarse, la penetre tan duro que hasta a mí me dolió un poco, pero a ella le encanto porque lo único que hizo fue pedirme más._

¡_Oh dios Edward más!_

_Tus deseos son… ordenes__— comencé a moverme frenéticamente dentro y fuera de ella, como si la vida se me fuera en ese acto, sus pechos se le movían arriba y abajo me estaban volviendo loco, pero en el instante en que le volví a ver el rostro, ya no era ella la que estaba ahí, era __Bella__, nunca conocí su cuerpo, pero la vi a ella, sus pechos, su cintura, sus labios aquellos que tantas veces bese, me volví más loco si es posible, me hundí en ella con rabia, con desespero queriendo que aquella ilusión se hiciese realidad, me sentía a punto de explotar._

_Después de tres embestidas más explote, gritando su nombre. Me había venido tan fuerte que la cabeza me daba mil vueltas, ni siquiera me preocupe por si mi acompañante se había venido también, me quite encima de ella de inmediato solo esperando por sus gritos por haber pronunciado el nombre de otra estando en la cama con ella, pero en vez de eso lo que me dijo me dejo con la boca abierta._

_Estabas muy inspirado, estuvo muy bueno, claro exceptuando que tu inspiración era otra._

_¿No me vas a gritar?_ _—mi cara podía verla claramente con un signo de interrogación perfecto._

¡_No! ¿Por qué debería de molestarme? Me acabas de dar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y no me voy amargar por otra, así que tranquilo._

_Discúlpame deberás no fue mi intención._

_Te entiendo en serio, cuando uno se enamora de verdad es para siempre y creo que ese es tu problema__— de veras que esta mujer es única, si me pudiera abrir con ella y contarle…_

_Yo pues, más o menos es… muy complicado._

_Cuando te sientas más confiado conmigo, y sientas que ya no puedes más con tu carga cuéntame soy toda oídos, y aunque no soy la mejor dando consejos, tal vez te pueda ayudar._

_Muchas gracias, de veras aprecio tus palabras._

_No hay de que, no quiero compartir solo sexo contigo, me gustaría ser tu amiga también._

_Bueno amigos entonces. _ Ella se ello a reír por la palabra 'amigos', desde un punto de vista, se oía demasiado irónico ya que estábamos desnudos en la cama, después de haber tenido sexo salvaje.

_Amigos por cierto __amigo_ dijo con ironía _ nos tenemos que alistar pronto ya casi son las 11 y todavía estamos aquí_

_Si es cierto, me mudo en un minuto, tu deberías ir hacer lo mismo_ se levantó y se empezó a vestir.

_Si lo hare, te espero en el lobby ok_

_Ok_ me dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

_Después de haber levantado mi culo, de la cama me bañe y me mude, trate de peinarme pero igual no se arreglaba, vi la hora ya pasaban de las 11, esperaba que mi "__amiga__" ya estuviera lista, llaves listo, celular listo, billetera listo, ya me podía ir en paz. Salí de mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me comencé a dirigirme a un día lleno de sentimentalismos, mi madre desde que sucedió lo de las Swan, se ha dedicado a buscarnos pretendientas para que nos olvidáramos de ellas._

_Pero por más esfuerzos no ha conseguido nada, ni mucho menos nosotros, apenas mi madre o mi padre sabían de alguna conquista de turno de nosotros 3 nos pedían que las lleváramos a la casa, pero siempre nos salíamos por la tangente y no las llevábamos pero por alguna razón esta ves si me nació llevar a Megan a la casa a pesar de que tenía apenas solo unas horas de conocerla, claro eso no quita que ya hubiéramos tenido sexo varias veces como salvajes , pero en fin eso es otro tema, al llegar al lobby del instituto ya se encontraba mi nueva hermosa amante, con esos jeans y su blusa, unos tacones recatados, y su pelo suelto negro como el carbón._

_¿Lista?_ Pregunte en cuanto llegue con ella.

_Por supuesto__—un gesto que me tomo por sorpresa fue que me tomo de la mano, no le tome importancia, al fin y al cabo le debía el quedarme callado después de la canallada de hace una hora, entramos a mi hermoso volvo descapotable, que me había traído desde los ángeles ya que estaba decidido a no volver a aquella ciudad nunca más, pero claro no sabía lo que el futuro, destino o Dios me tenían preparado, todo el camino lo pasamos en un silencio cómodo, la verdad era muy fácil estar con ella, era muy liberal, sexy, salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo sabe muy bien lo que quiere y no es celosa que es lo mejor de todo, claro no tenía intenciones de estar con nadie más por ahora, ya que me sentía muy bien con ella, en pocas horas la he llegado a conocer más de lo que creí conocer a aquella traidora, y eso que la conocí desde toda la vida, pero que estoy pensando otra vez, maldita Isabella salte de mi vida de una vez por todas._

_Después de 30 minutos de camino llegamos a la mansión Cullen en París, a mi padre le había ido tan bien en estos 2 años, que nuestra fortuna había aumentado significativamente, ya no estaba solo en el campo medico también se había metido en la bolsa de valores, y mi madre se volvió muy popular, ahora es considerada una de las mejores diseñadoras de exteriores e interiores del mundo, y bueno por nuestros estudios nos habíamos tenido que pasar a vivir a París, y como nuestros padres no nos querían tener lejos de ellos, se vinieron con nosotros, mi padre había abierto otro hospital aquí en el centro de parís que por cierto es uno de los mejores en tan poco tiempo y mi madre había abierto oficinas también en el centro._

_Estacione mi bebe, en la entrada de la casa, ya se encontraban ahí los carros de mis hermanos, así que suponía que ya estaban dentro también, salí y le abrí la puerta a Megan, el hecho de ser un perro no significaba que no me quedaba algo de caballerosidad._

_Es muy bonita tu casa, gracias por traerme_

_Gracias, y no hay de que, ¿entramos?_

_Sí, claro_

_No había terminado de poner un pie en la escalerilla de la entrada, cuando una llorosa Esme salió a recibirnos._

¡_Oh! Hijo que alegría tenerte aquí, me hacías tanta falta__— se me tiro literalmente encima, llorando. Abrazándome, podía jurar que estaba extraña, pero no le di importancia._

¡_Mamá por favor solo tienes 3 días sin verme!_

¡_Bah! ¡Tú no me comprendes!_

_Bueno mamá, ya para por favor me estas avergonzando._

¡_Oh, disculpa!, hola linda ¿cómo te llamas?__— ¡Ay! mi madre le dio una sonrisa que si no fuera mi madre me derretiría._

_Hola señora, me llamo Megan, mucho gusto— Megan le estiro la mano a mi madre, pero ella en vez de tomársela, lo que hizo fue plantarle un beso en la mejilla, podría jurar que ya me estaba casando y preparando la boda._

_Mucho gusto niña, Carlisle me dijo que ibas a traer a una __amiga__ pero no me dijo que fuera tan bella Edward— me dijo mi madre puntualizando el amiga._

_Mamá ya por favor ¿sí? Entremos._

_Sí, claro pasen._

_Cuando entramos mis hermanos estaban sentados en la sala, pero no estaban solos, tenían compañía por lo menos yo no era el único._

_¿María, jane? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ _— inmediatamente voltee a ver a Megan, parecía que las conocía tenía una cara de sorpresa increíble._

_Hola, Megan amiga, te explicamos somos las compañías de Emmett y Jasper__— jajaja, esto era increíble mis hermanos conocían a las amigas de Megan, parece que hoy ya no tenía que presentárselas, los volví a ver riéndome ya que esta situación se me parecía de lo más graciosa, me les acerque todavía riéndome y senté a esperar que el clan se callara._

_Así que ya conocían a las amigas de mi conquista ¿eh? Y con novias. Que callado se los tenían jajaja__— les susurre, para que el grupito femenino no se dieran cuenta._

_Mejor cállate ¿sí? Y tú que nos dices ¿estas con ella también?_ _— me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_Naaaaah, lo que pasa es que papá me llamo en la mañana y pues bueno ella estaba conmigo y digamos que se auto invito y mi amado padre la escucho y me dijo que la trajera y aquí esta — les dije en tono resignado._

_Pues entonces te paso exactamente lo mismo que a nosotros, las conocimos hace unas horas en un bar cerca de la universidad— me dijo en tono gracioso Emmett._

_Pues parece que nuestra madre ya nos está casando con ellas, esta de lo más feliz que las hayamos traído._

¡_Eso mismo pensé yo, Jazz!__ — le dije dándole la razón a mi hermano._

_Buenas tardes hijos, bienvenidas a su casa muchachas._

_Buenas tardes padre__— dijimos al unísono._

_Muchas gracias señor y señora Cullen__— dijo muy entusiasmada Megan más de lo que debería._

_De nada mis niñas, que les parece si me acompañan a ver mi invernadero, mientras esta la comida__— le dijo una sonriente Esme._

_Por supuesto señora— respondió Jane, con una sonrisa e igual de emocionada que Megan._

_Hijos necesito hablar con ustedes, vamos al despacho— algo me olía muy mal, y al parecer no solo yo lo presentía ya que mis hermanos inmediatamente, me volvieron a ver con cara de susto, comenzamos a caminar como si fuéramos para el matadero._

_Pasen_ nos ordenó papá.

_¿Qué pasa papá?__ — le dijo Jasper con profunda preocupación._

_Si dinos nos tienes en ascuas, ¿ocurrió algo malo? — le dije yo, ya no soportaba la angustia._

_No, tranquilos no pasa nada, su madre les quería dar la noticia, pero al último momento cambio de opinión, y me pidió que lo hiciera yo a solas con ustedes__— nos dijo sonriente nuestro padre, hum no me gustaba esa sonrisa, aquí había gato encerrado._

¡_Ok, entonces habla!__ — le dijo Emmett, zapateando como niño chiquito._

_Lo que pasa es que dentro de 6 meses, van a tener un hermano o hermana menor, ¡no es maravilloso!__— ok, esto si no me lo esperaba, mi madre embarazada de nuevo, ¡Guau! Y al parecer no solo yo estaba en shock, nadie movió un musculo durante lo que parecieron horas._

¡_Hijos digan algo por favor!__ — ya Carlisle nos miraba como si tuviéramos 4 cabezas y nosotros lo veíamos igual a él._

_¿Carlisle como paso eso?_ Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Emmett, y sinceramente… Yo habría preguntado lo mismo.

_De veras, ¿quieres que te explique cómo se hace un bebe Emmett?_ Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de mi padre.

_Nono nono_ dijo rápidamente _ ¡Por piedad eso no lo quiero saber ni en broma! A lo que me refiero es que como es posible mi madre es hermosa, aun con su edad. Pero no creen que ya están muy mayorcitos para criar un bebe__— dijo con cara de horror._

_— ¡__Pues fíjate que no! Tu mamá y yo seguimos tan activos como siempre, ¡así que simplemente paso!_

_— ¡__Mucha información Carlisle por favor!__ — le dijo Jasper, arrugando el ceño._

_— ¿__Y tú, Edward, que dices?__ — ahora era mi turno. ¡bien!_

_— __Me tomo por sorpresa, pero la verdad me alegra por mi madre, sé que se siente sola sin nosotros y ese bebe va a llegar a iluminar la casa, y por lo tanto a mi madre, así que me alegra ¡FELICIDADES PAPÁ!__!__ —fue inevitable no abrazar a mi padre, se veía entusiasmado, y sabía que la felicidad de mi madre se debía a su embarazo, al instante mis hermanos se nos unieron en el abrazo._

_— __Muchas gracias hijos, les quiero pedir que por favor ahora pasen más tiempo con su madre, como dijo Emmett tu madre por su edad este embarazo es de riesgo para ella, yo tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital y más por haber llegado hace poco, así que no le puedo dedicar todo el tiempo que debería de todas formas voy a contratar una enfermera, pero no es lo mismo a que estén ustedes. ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda?_

_—__Por supuesto papá, ¿verdad hermanos?__ — ¡Oh! Jasper lo dijo con los ojos llorosos._

_— ¡__Claro pa, aquí estaremos!__ — le dijo Emmett._

_— Cuenta conmigo, yo voy a tratar de pasar mucho tiempo con ella padre, no te preocupes._

_—__Muchas gracias, me siento más tranquilo_

_Tocaron a la puerta y Jasper, rápidamente se secó los ojos. ¡Já! ¡Llorón! _

_— ¡__Pase!__ — ordenó mi padre._

_— __Señor, el almuerzo está servido la señora me ha mandado avisarles._

_— __Muchas gracias Paulette, dile que enseguida vamos._

_— __Sí señor, enseguida le digo._

_— __Gracias puedes retirarte._

_— __Vamos hijos, ya saben que a su madre no le gusta esperar._

_El almuerzo paso muy tranquilo, por lo que vi a mis padres les agrado mucho las chicas, pasamos una tarde muy amena, pero ese día mi madre recibió una llamada muy extraña, ya que después de esa llamada le cambio el ánimo y hasta se disculpó diciendo que estaba indispuesta y se retiró, me pareció extraño pero no me atreví a preguntarle._

_Después de ese día, mi vida siguió su curso entre la universidad, salir con Megan y a veces en citas dobles con mis hermanos, Jane y María, y también a enfrentarme todos los días con Bratt, el ex de Megan, se había centrado mi vida, había destacado tanto en la universidad, que me habían ofrecido dar un concierto de beneficencia, en el mejor teatro de París, todos estaban muy emocionados por que ese día llegara, y yo también por primera vez después de tanto tiempo me sentía realmente entusiasmado por algo._

_**1 año después**_

_Otro año más ha pasado, hace tres años que no sé nada de Bella, y yo sigo amándola como desquiciado, a pesar de que estar con Megan me hace sentir realmente bien, es fácil estar con ella, como lo dije cuando la conocí, me da mi espacio y sorprendentemente cuando le conté todo lo que paso con Bella, hasta llegar a decirle que todavía la amaba y que no la había podido olvidar, me apoyo no me reprocho nada, me dijo que me entendía y que sería paciente, que me ayudaría._

_Ella es graciosísima, me la paso muy bien cuando estoy a su lado, mi familia la adora, pero nada de eso me ha hecho olvidar, mi carrera es un éxito soy cantante profesional, después de aquel concierto de beneficencia por cierto el primero para mí, un cazador de talentos me vio, en seguida me busco un contrato excelente todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, ahorita estoy en la cima pero me falta ella, hace 1 semana le propuse matrimonio a Megan en la torre Eiffel, traté que todo fuera perfecto para ella que realmente se lo merecía, ella ha sido mi salvavidas durante este año. Esa es mi última carta para tratar de arrancar de mi alma a Bella, arrancar su maldito recuerdo de mi corazón, ojala funcione…. O por lo menos ¡Eso espero!_

_Mis hermanos habían hecho lo mismo con María y Jane respectivamente, lamentablemente para ellos esa boda significaba un salvavidas al igual que la mía lo era para mí, mi madre había dado a luz, a una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Fiorella, mi hermanita nos tenía enamorados a todos, a mi padre ni hablar era la princesa del viejo, hasta a nuestras prometidas que por cierto siempre que la visitaban le llevaban algo nuevo, y la cogían como una muñeca la cambiaban cada 15 minutos, con un conjunto diferente, aunque mi madre también se les unía, así que esta ha sido mi vida el último año, cualquiera que lo viera desde afuera diría que es perfecta, pero no es así ¿cómo puede ser perfecta mi vida si no tengo alma? ¿Cómo la disfrutaría sin corazón? Uno que deje en Los Ángeles hace ya más de 3 años…_

_—__Edward mi amor, ¿puedo pasar?_

_— ¡__Por supuesto!_ _— ¡Ah! es cierto, Megan y yo nos mudamos juntos a un departamento, ella también se había vuelto una bailarina muy famosa, y muchas veces ya habíamos hecho actuaciones juntos._

_— __Amor, es que ya llevas mucho tiempo en el estudio, y quería saber si te encontrabas bien y si deseabas cenar __ — esta es otra de las cosas por las cuales debería de estar agradecido de tenerla conmigo._

_— Sí, en un minuto te acompaño, solo déjame terminar esta frase y te alcanzo ¿ok?_

_—Si por supuesto—se me acerco y me beso— te amo._

_— __Gracias__—odiaba contestarle siempre de esa manera._

_— Está bien, sin presiones— levanto las manos en señal de rendición, de mí solo salió una mueca extraña._

_Me sentía el ser más miserable, por no poder decirle TE AMO, deseaba poder hacerlo en serio, pero es imposible ella sigue en mi alma como una garrapata que me succiona hasta la última gota de voluntad_

_El teléfono del estudio me saco de mis oscuras cavilaciones._

_— ¿__Diga?__— levante el teléfono sin ver el número en el registrador._

_— Buenas noches, con el señor Edward Cullen por favor._

_— __Sí, con el habla, ¿que desea?_

_— __Mire le hablo de parte de Hollywood Records, desearíamos hacer una cita con usted señor, para hacerle una propuesta formal, para hacer una gira por todos los estados unidos, deseamos darlo a conocer en América__—volver a USA, ¡no podía hacerlo!_

_—Mire ¿Señor…? —deje la pregunta inconclusa para que me dijera su nombre._

_— Williams, Ben Williams— respondió amablemente._

_— __Señor Williams estos asuntos se tratan directamente con mi manager, yo no estoy en estos momentos como para hacer una gira, pero de cualquier forma comuníquese con el ¿de acuerdo?_

_— __Sí, señor como usted diga, pero por favor reconsidérelo, sería una muy buena oportunidad para todos, de cualquier forma me contactare con su manager para hacerle llegar nuestra propuesta._

_— __Muy bien señor Williams, si no tiene nada más que decirme, buenas noches._

_— __No señor es todo, buenas noches para usted también._

_Volver a USA, no podía hacer eso es muy riesgoso, más si es una gira por todos los Estados Unidos, en algún momento tendría que ir a Los Ángeles y eso sería malo muy malo para mí, no podía aceptar._

_— __Edward, amor te habla Richard, ¿le vas a contestar?, me dijo que era muy urgente.__ — Megan entro veinte minutos después con mi celular en sus manos._

_— __Sí, pásamelo ya sé que es lo que quiere._

_—__De acuerdo, toma__— me extendió el teléfono celular._

_—__Gracias, ya te acompaño dame un minuto._

_—__Sí, tranquilo.__ — sonrió tranquilamente. _

_— __Dime Richard__— dije después de un suspiro._

_— ¡__Como es posible que le digas NO a Hollywood Records, Edward! ¿te has vuelto loco?_

_— __No, Richard solo no quiero volver a USA, por favor no preguntes mis razones._

_— __No, pero por supuesto que te voy a preguntar, esto no solo es asunto tuyo, también es mío, te imaginas una gira por todos los Estados Unidos, es un sueño para cualquier artista, no me puedes hacer esto, no me interesa si tengo que obligarte vas a ir, porque si no lo haces renuncio Edward, me escuchas ¡renuncio!_

_—__Mira Richard antes que todo te aprecio, pero no te puedo cumplir este contrato, ¡no puedo hacerlo!_

_— __Mira, hagamos algo, medítalo con la almohada, o mejor aún con Megan, ella si tiene la cabeza muy bien puesta y sé que te hará entrar en razón, yo te visitare mañana en la tarde para ver que decidiste, ¿de acuerdo?_

_— __Me parece pero de una vez te digo no lo hare._

_— __De acuerdo Edward hasta mañana._

_— __Hasta luego._

_—__Pensé que ya habías podido superarla aunque fuera un poco__ — di un respingo, no había notado que Megan nunca salió del despacho — es por ella ¿verdad? No quieres hacer la gira por que te atormenta pensar que la puedes volver a ver ¿no es cierto?_

_— __A ti no te puedo mentir, sí pero no por lo que estás pensando, para mí ha sido muy duro tratar de superarla y volver a verla me descontrolaría y no sé qué podría ser capaz de hacer__— le dije viéndola de frente, y tratando de transmitirle que era verdad las palabras que salían de mi boca._

_— __Amor, mira lo sé, porque yo he estado contigo, pero sé también que lo puedes hacer además no tienes que verla precisamente que te garantiza que la veras, a no ser que ella te busque, que sinceramente lo dudo mucho__— ¡buen punto!_

_— __Mira no lo sé, tengo la cabeza muy confundida en este momento, ya mañana que venga Richard veré si podemos desplazar a Los Ángeles de las ciudades que tendría que visitar._

_— __Me parece muy buena idea, amor por favor acepta no quiere que pares tu carrera solo por alguien que no merece nada__—eso ultimo me dolió, maldita sea me debería de valer pero no es así._

_— Bueno, vamos a cenar, Alessandra preparo un filete realmente delicioso—siempre tratando de hacerme sentir bien en los peores momentos._

_— Humm suena muy bien vamos—le dije con una sonrisa sincera._

_Al día siguiente_

_El día transcurrió sin mayores imprevistos, me desperté temprano como siempre, antes de las 6 de la mañana estaba en gym, mi rutina terminaba a las 8 de la mañana, después un desayuno ligero, encerrarme en el estudio a componer y volver a recitar mi maldito monologo de siempre en el cual el tema principal es Bella, recordarla más que nada, después llegaba Megan de sus ensayos compartía el almuerzo con ella, y devolverme al estudio de nuevo, unos minutos después de las 3 de la tarde ya se encontraba en la sala de mi departamento mi amado manager el cual me quería llevar de vuelta a mi infierno personal._

_— __Así que Edward ¿qué pensaste?_

_— __¿De qué Richard?__ — me hice el tonto, pero al ver la cara de mi manager decidí jugar. — __¡Oh, sí ya me recuerdo! El llevarme en contra de mi voluntad a USA, ¿cierto?_

_— ¡__Ay! Por favor, Edward pareces niño chiquito con sus berrinches, deja de ser sarcástico y ponte serio dime tu respuesta, para ponerte mi renuncia en este momento._

_— __No, Richard por favor no te apresures escucha lo que te tiene que decir Edward por favor__— ella siempre salvándome._

_— __De acuerdo escucho._

_— __Si, acepto con la condición de que la única ciudad que no visitemos sea Los Ángeles, solo así iré._

_— __Me parece muy bien, ya mismo me comunico con Hollywood Records y los pongo al tanto, espérame mejor llamo en este instante para que escuches._

_Nunca un tono se me había hecho tan eterno como ese, en ese instante._

_—__Buenas noches, publicidad._

_—__Buenas noches señorita, con el señor Ben Williams por favor._

_—__Si un segundo, permítame lo comunico__— hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras en la otra línea se escuchaba una cancioncilla irritante._

_— __Bueno, ¿con quién hablo?__ — la voz ronca de un hombre termino con la cancioncilla. _

_—__Sí, señor Williams le habla el manager de Edward Cullen el cantante y pianista._

_—__Ah sí claro, ¿Cómo le va señor Benatore?_

_— __Muy bien gracias, yo solo le llamaba para ver si concretábamos la cita para firmar el contrato para la gira ya que el señor Cullen acepto su proposición._

_— ¡__Oh muy bien! Qué maravilla, por mi mañana mismo, tomare un vuelo esta misma noche, que le parece si mañana mismo nos reunimos en algún restaurante para cenar y cerramos el trato._

_— __Maravilloso señor Williams entonces mañana en la noche, ¿le parece bien en el restaurante Good Apetite es una mezcla inglés y francés?_

_— __Perfecto entonces mañana nos vemos, ¿a las 9 de la noche le parece?_

_— __Excelente entonces así quedamos señor buenas noches._

_— __Buenas noches, y dígale al señor Cullen que no se le ocurra cambiar de parecer._

_—__No hay problema por eso, hasta mañana._

_— __Eres rápido__— le dije sarcásticamente a Richard, una vez hubo colgado._

_— __Por algo soy tu manager ¿no?_

_— __Entonces tenemos una cena mañana en la noche Megan__— le dije sonriendo a Megan, hacia mucho que no salíamos, se la debía._

_— __Gracias Richard hace mucho que este caballero no me sacaba ni a la esquina__—lo que dije._

_— __¿Cómo haces eso Edward?, una mujer como Megan es para sacarla todos los días con algún pretexto, no te preocupes Megan algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te valore más._

_— __¿Cómo demonios dices eso Richard?_ _— prácticamente lo fulmine con la mirada._

_— __No mi amor tranquilo, sabes que nunca te dejare, te amo aunque nunca salgamos, y lo seguiré haciendo__… sabes que es broma ¿cierto?_ _— me susurro en el oído, yo solo asentí._

_— ¡__Bah! es broma Edward deja el estrés, bueno tortolitos yo los dejo me tengo que retirar una hermosa dama me espera para cenar._

_— ¡__Mándamele mis saludos Sofía, por favor Richard!_

_— __Así lo hare Megan, hasta mañana gruñón, espero estés de mejor ánimo mañana._

_— __No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo__— la volví a ver inmediatamente, esta mujer es un peligro, y como si estuvieran conectados solo guiño un ojo en complicidad con Richard_

_— ¡__Ya te puedes terminar de ir Richard!_

_— __Si claro no me quiero quedar ni un minuto más contigo, aunque me hieres mis sentimientos._

_—¡__LARGO!__ —grite. _

_— ¡__POW!__ — Richard salió corriendo del despacho, solo alcance a escuchar su risa._

_— ¡__Por fin se fue! A veces sí que es molesto__— me deje caer en la silla y Megan se sentó en mis piernas._

_— __No digas eso, es muy buena persona._

_—__Bueno como tú digas. _

_— __¿Que desea de cenar el gran cantante que tengo como prometido? __—me dijo sensualmente._

_— __Nada en especial, ¿decide tú, sí?__ —estaba de un humor horrible, así que decidí no seguirle el juego._

_— __Está bien, voy a ordenarle a Alessandra que prepare la cena__—me beso—ya vuelvo amor._

_— De acuerdo._

_— __Bella, espérame no corras tan rápido._

_— __Gallina, no me puedes alcanzar__—con que me saco la lengua ¡ya vera! Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, y al fin la pude alcanzar, ya que la pobrecita se había tropezado, sí que era rápida, pero también torpe… mi Bella muñequita._

_—__ ¡__No es justo Edward! Hiciste trampa aprovechaste que me caí para alcanzarme._

_—__¿Amor estas bien?__ —me acerque a ella rápidamente._

_— __Sí, no te preocupes mi hermoso solo un rasponsito, ¡auch! Duele._

_— __No Bella, es grande, vamos para curarte__— le dije en tono preocupado, no me gustaba verla herida de ninguna forma, la tenía muy cerca de mis labios no me dejaba concentrarme, y ella lo sabía así que lo hacía adrede. Ya llevábamos 2 meses de novios y nunca había sido más feliz en mi vida, ya que no era lo mismo que fuera mi novia a ser mi amiga._

_— ¡No!_ _—me dijo como niña chiquita, haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno— Creo que tengo una idea mejor para que me cures._

_— ¡__Ah, sí! ¿Cuál?_ _— le sonreí, definitivamente esta niña es mi perdición._

_— Ven acá y te digo— me le acerque— así nomás no te voy a morder Edward._

_— __De acuerdo ¿así?_ _— estábamos peligrosamente cerca._

_—__Si así__—me susurro al oído—dame un besito ¿si, por fis? así si me curo te lo prometo— me hizo un pucherito tan hermoso y me lo pidió tan inocentemente, es hermosa y yo con ella no tengo fuerza de voluntad._

_— __Con todo gusto mi hermosa novia eso no se pide__— un beso que comenzó tan inocente, conforme iba avanzando se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, era muy peligroso, así que decidí pararlo. De todas formas el oxígeno ya se nos estaba acabando._

_— Amor, te amo lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_— __Por supuesto__— pobrecita tenía las mejillas rojas por la falta de aire._

_— __Yo quiero que tú seas el único hombre en mi vida, el primero… si me entiendes ¿no? __—y como si pudiera verse más ruborizada ahí estaba ella roja como un tomate._

_— __Te prometo que así será Bella, nunca escúchame bien nunca nada ni nadie nos va a separar__— le tome de las manos, y le di un besito tierno en cada una de ellas_

_— Te creo mi amor así será._

_— ¡__EDWARD, BELLA VAMOS A COMER!_

_— __Vamos nos llaman Edward._

_— ¡__No quiero ir!_ _— ahora era mi turno de ponerme consentido, le hice un puchero tratando de que me hiciera caso— prefiero quedarme contigo si? Además no tengo hambre._

_— __No vamos, nuestros padres se molestaran, además tu estomago dice lo contrario__— traidor estómago._

_— __Edward amor, despierta vamos a la cama._

_— __Mmmm no quiero Bella, déjame._

_— __Edward no soy Bella, lamentablemente__— ¡Ups! Ahora si había metido la pata, no sabía hasta qué punto había terminado el sueño ni siquiera sabía en qué momento me había quedado dormido, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo detrás de Megan a pedirle disculpas, ya que se había salido del apartamento tirando la puerta a su espalda._

_— __Megan espérame por favor déjame explicarte, aunque no sé qué tengo que explicarte__— habíamos llegado a un parque, que estaba cerca del apartamento, nos sentamos en una banca, ella en completo silencio pero con lágrimas en los ojos._

_— __Edward, yo he sido muy paciente contigo, he dejado que pienses en ella mientras estabas conmigo en la cama en el pasado, pero como esos momentos habían pasado pensé que ya la estabas dejando atrás, que mi amor te era suficiente, pero ahora darme cuenta que también es dueña de tus sueños ya es demasiado, que tengo que hacer ¿QUE? ¿EDWARD? POR DIOS ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me ames? ¿Para qué aunque sea me quieras un poquito? es demasiado ya no soporto esto, no poder arrancarte ni tan siquiera un suspiro, una palabra de amor hacia mí, me siento muy mal en esta situación yo hago todo por ti, pero tú por mi ¿qué haces?__ — de veras que soy un miserable ella no se merecía, mis tratos a ella, nunca me ha faltado siempre conmigo soportándome, mi bipolaridad… no puedo dejarla no se lo merece, además he creado una dependencia a ella._

_— __Megan siento tanto todo esto de veras perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo yo nunca te he mentido, siempre te he hablado de frente, por favor no me abandones tú también quédate conmigo te lo ruego, voy a tratar de cambiar mi comportamiento contigo lo juro._

_— __Sí nunca me has mentido, pero alimentas mis esperanzas y eso no es justo__— buen punto._

_— __No son esperanzas, estamos comprometidos lo recuerdas, serás mi esposa._

_— __Creo que deberías de pensar en mí y no en ella por lo menos un poco ¿no crees?_

_— __Sí, pero vamos te invito a cenar._

_— __Te lo acepto, vamos__— me dio una sonrisa sincera, y nos encaminamos a un restaurante muy bonito sencillo, que ella escogió era latino muy acogedor, nos sentamos y pedimos una deliciosa comida, había espectáculo de un artista bastante conocido Marc Anthony creo era el nombre, pero lo que no me gusto fue que la canción con la que abrió el show me golpeo de frente literalmente, trate de ignorarla pero no pude demasiados recuerdos volvieron a mi como una peste, incluyendo el sueño de hace unas horas._

_— __Nos vamos, me duele un poco la cabeza__— le dije a Megan tratando de hacerle ver que eran verídicas mis palabras._

_— __Te entiendo… tranquilo, no empieces a mentirme ahora, sé que es por la canción__— solo baje los hombros en señal de rendición, salimos de aquel lugar que solo vino a hacerme doler más el corazón, llegamos al apartamento más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y yo como siempre tratando de aliviar las cosas, apenas cruzamos el umbral del apartamento la tome de la cintura y trate lo juro de concentrarme en ella y no ver el fantasma de Bella ahí pero no pude, la bese con demasiada fuerza y rabia conmigo mismo, tal parece que ella lo sintió puesto que se me quito, cortando el beso._

_— ¡__No Edward así no! Hoy no eres tú, eres el títere de su recuerdo, así que mejor ve y duerme mañana será otro día__— tenía los ojos llorosos al decirme eso, la estaba dañando pero yo era tan egoísta que no podía dejarla ir, me le acerque y le deje un casto beso en la frente._

_— De acuerdo,__ hasta mañana y perdóname__ — le dije agachando la mirada-_

_—__Siempre, bien lo sabes._

_Y tan pronto como cerré mis ojos el día llego, trayendo consigo un sentimiento de nerviosismo que no era muy común en mí, no sé por qué pero sentía que hoy sería el principio del fin para mí, mi día comenzó como cualquier otro la misma rutina de siempre, nada más que en la tarde Megan me arrastro al centro comercial de compras ya que quería estar muy presentable para la cena con el ejecutivo de Hollywood Records, ella era muy divertida, odio comprar pero ella todo lo hace mucho más llevadero, comimos en un McDonald's, vimos una película, y salimos justo a tiempo para llegar al departamento a prepararnos para la cena, Megan escogió un vestido rojo, de escote en la espalda muy profundo por cierto, resaltando todas sus curvas muy bien definidas, su cabello en ondas, un maquillaje discreto, simplemente perfecta, yo un traje negro completamente, trate de peinarme pero de nuevo nada logre, salimos del apartamento a las 8:30 de la noche, 15 minutos después habíamos llegado al dichoso Good Apetite, pregunte al mesero de la entrada por la reservación a mi nombre y nos dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa en donde ya se encontraban Richard y Sofía._

_— __Edward, Megan, ¿cómo están? Tanto tiempo mujer, ¿porque no has vuelto a mi casa?__ — Sofía, la prometida de Richard, saludo a mi prometida con un beso en cada mejilla._

_— __Hola Sofí, bien gracias, lo que pasa es que he tenido muchos ensayos y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre._

_— __Ok_

_— __Hola sofí ¿cómo estás?_ _—__ le dije tratando de entablar conversación con ella aunque no era santo de mi devoción, bueno yo tampoco lo era de ella._

_— __Muy bien, Edward gracias__—__ me contesto con tono hipócrita, desde que había engañado a Richard se volvió mala a mis ojos ya que él no se lo merece, y más porque veo el reflejo de Bella en ella._

_— __Bueno amigo, prepárate que ahí viene nuestro futuro socio__—_ _levante la vista y lo vi era un hombre joven a pesar de su puesto, pero lo que me dejo frio fue su compañía, del brazo traía a la traidora de Rosalie, no lo podía creer el destino me la quería recordar a como diera lugar-_

_— __Buenas noches caballeros, damas buenas noches-_

_— __Buenas noches__— dijeron todos al unísono, yo no podía ni hablar de la rabia contenida que tenía con mi suerte._

_— __Buenas noches Edward, ¡que coincidencia!__ — me dijo la muy maldita sentándose._

_— __Lo mismo digo Rosalie._

_— __¿Ustedes ya se conocían?__ — nos preguntó Ben Williams con cara sorprendida._

_— Sí, solíamos ser buenos amigos, pero después se mudaron y ya no volvimos a saber nada de ellos— dijo la muy descarada ¿reprochándome?_

_— ¿Dijiste se mudaron? ¿Quiénes? — sí que es chismoso este tal Williams._

_— __Él y su familia._

_— __Ah bueno, pues que oportuno que se reencontraran__— sí claro, si supiera que lo que quiero es arrancarle el cuello, y a sus hermanas también._

_— Hola, quiero presentarme mi nombre es Richard __Benatore__ ella es mi prometida Sofía Villanueva._

_— __Oh, felicidades Richard, lo puedo tutear ¿cierto?_

_— __Si claro, seremos socios señor Williams._

_— __¿Edward?_

_— __Oh, sí claro, como pudo ver señor Williams yo soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi prometida Megan Stewart._

_— __Bueno, ya que todos se conocen por que no pedimos de cenar, y después continuamos con la negociación Benatore __— dijo Richard tratando de aligerar el tiempo, sí que tenía prisa, Rosalie no dejaba de verme con una mirada asesina, como si nosotros hubiéramos sido los del problema, como si todo esto lo hubiéramos ocasionado nosotros._

_La cena transcurrió sin mayores imprevistos, entre las bromas de Ben Williams, y las miradas de odio de Rosalie paso la cena, y la hora de la negociación llego, pero uno no puede escapar de ser humano mucho tiempo así que me disculpe para ir al baño, después de hacer mis necesidades y al cerrar la puerta del baño, me tropecé con alguien o mejor dicho con la hermana de la traidora… Rosalie._

_— __¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Rosalie?_ _— le grite ya esto es el colmo que me hostigue._

_— ¡__Já! ¿Te atreves a gritarme? ¿Cómo demonios se atrevieron a abandonarnos tus hermanos y tú? ¿Por qué abandonaste a mi hermana, sabes lo que ella sufrido por tu culpa?_ _— perfecto ahora yo era el villano, esto es insólito._

_— __¿Estás loca? ¿Nosotros las abandonamos? ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hicimos?_

_— ¡__Si claro, que quiero saberlo!_

_— __Por qué mientras que nosotros estábamos de imbéciles del otro lado del mundo creyendo que teníamos unas novias santas que esperaban nuestro regreso, ustedes estaban de lo más animadas viéndonos las caras de imbéciles besándose en la fiesta de san Valentín con "la manada"_ _— solo pude ver la cara de shock de Rosalie cuando le termine de gritar lo que llevaba guardado hace tiempo._

_— __¿Cómo sabes eso?__ — pregunto en un susurro aterrado._

_— __¿Que como lo sé? Jajá, Rosalie, porque nosotros lo vimos en vivo y en directo nadie nos lo conto, nosotros estábamos ahí viendo como nuestras novias tenían casi sexo en la pista con esos perros-_

_— __No es cierto, lo que ustedes vieron no es lo que parece, todo tiene su explicación__— a este momento ya lloraba a moco tendido, lágrimas de cocodrilo._

_— __Entonces, como paso dame una muy buena explicación, porque lo que vimos fue muy claro, y más yo que seguí a tu hermanita hasta la casa de ese chucho donde no salió en toda la noche, ¡¿DAME UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACION ROSALIE, MALDITA SEA?_ _— estaba furioso, que me quisiera vender una mentira era el colmo._

_— __No, Edward… yo… yo no puedo decirte nada, si tan solo pudiera decirte la verdad, pero NO PUEDO por favor no me atormentes más__— me grito saliendo como loca del baño, me dejo con la palabra en la boca, maldita… ¡malditas sean las Swan!pero tenía que hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tenía que volver a la mesa a cerrar el trato, al llegar a mi asiento me di cuenta que Rosalie no estaba, ¿pero que excusa habrá dado para marcharse? En fin a mí que me afectaba, pero estoy seguro que si Emmet la hubiera visto a él si le hubiera dolido demasiado y más verla de acompañante de mi nuevo socio, me imagino que ella debe de ser la zorra de turno del tal Williams, pero en fin…_

_— __Amor, ¿estás bien? Traes una cara__— Megan frunció el ceño al verme._

_— __Sí, estoy perfecto__—__ le di mi mejor sonrisa para que me creyera._

_— __Señor Cullen podemos empezar por favor, lo que pasa es que tengo prisa mi novia se tuvo que ir por una emergencia familiar y debemos partir hoy mismo__— con que eso era lo que le había dicho Rosalie, sí claro una emergencia._

_— __Sí, por supuesto._

_— __Bueno este es el contrato, están las mismas estipulaciones que su manager leyó ayer así que no hay que revisar mucho._

_— __¿Dónde firmo?__ — lo último que quería era alargar este asunto ya me quería ir para mi casa._

_— __Aquí y aquí__— firme donde el Señor William me había señalado._

_— __Usted Richard firme aquí por favor._

_—__De acuerdo__— mi manager también firmo debajo de donde o lo hice, sonrió entregándole la pluma al señor Williams._

_— __Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos dentro de 2 meses, hasta pronto, un gusto haberlos conocido señores, señoritas mucho gusto._

_— __Igualmente señor Williams, buen viaje__— le dijo amistosamente Megan._

_— Hasta pronto socio y nos vemos— siempre de lame botas Richard._

_— Hasta luego— fue todo lo que le dije no tenía humor para nada, vaya nochecita me había tocado vivir…_

_Dentro de 2 meses vuelvo a los Estados Unidos, el lugar donde jure nunca volvería, pero Los Ángeles… Ahí sí que no iré o eso creo…_

* * *

><p><em>BUENO, ¿QUE LES PARECIO? HAGANMELO SABER, SUS COMENTARIOS SON SUPER IMPORTANTES PARA MI ¡POR FAVOR! *PUCHERO DE ALICE *<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...**_

**esta ves actualice mas rapidito por hacerles un regalito a las niñas buenas que siempre me dejan review, me ponen en alerta, o simplemente me agregan a historia favorita... la verdad estoy un poco triste ya que he visto en la opcion traffic aki en ff que hay muchas nuevas lectoras y son del bando niñas malas(lol) **

**la ves pasada les habia comentado el trato review = preview, asi que le voy a robar la idea a una chica de ff consiste en mandar un adelanto ex-clu-si-vo a todas las niñas buenas que me dejen un review, me dejan el correo de la siguiente manera ( no poner TODO el mail porque FF los borra, pongan, EJ: mariadelosangeles_200, 'arroba hotmail, yahoo o gmail lo que tengan punto com'), ¿asi que que les parece, trato?**

* * *

><p>bueno mis niñas retomamos de nuevo el bella POV, traten de comprender un poquito a bella por favor, yo creo que yo en su lugar fijo ya estaria en un manicomio, es mucho en tan poco tiempo! bueno no les digo mas se los dejo...<p>

**RECOMENDACIONES MUSICALES PARA ESTE CAP: D_esde el dia en que te fuiste de IL DIVO_ Esta soledad MAITE PERRONI (los videos en mi perfil al igual que las imagenes...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: ESO NO ES CIERTO.<strong>

**Viernes 9 de mayo del 2008**

**Bella POV.**

Tres meses exactos habían pasado, desde aquel maldito día en que Jacob me robo mi inocencia, mis ganas de vivir, de luchar por mis sueños, de luchar por el amor… ya que Edward parece que se lo trago la tierra, no me ha llamado, no se conecta al skype y sus cuentas de redes sociales las cerro, no sé qué habrá pasado pero parece que no quiere saber nada de mí, he intentado hasta el cansancio llamarlo y la única que me contesta en su casa de Italia es su empleada, de ahí nadie, ni tan siquiera mis hermanas han tenido éxito, así que hasta él ya se olvidó de mi o tiene un nuevo amor, cualquiera que sea la respuesta sé que me romperá el alma.

Por lo que a mí respecta ya no soy la misma chica que amaba la vida, que veía cada día como un regalo, ahora la vivo como un robot, me despierto si es que duermo, me ducho, me aspiro mi dosis de relajación -cocaína- de la mañana para olvidar que sigo viva, y que perdí para siempre a mi amor porque sé que sí lo perdí, les doy un medio saludo a mis padres –sí es que están en la casa-, y me voy para la maldita escuela, lo único medio bueno es que puedo ver a mis nuevos amigos Brittany y Kenneth, a ellos los conocí en la escuela, ellos me dieron por primera vez mi medicina, la única que me ayuda a poder sobrellevar el asco de vida que tengo ahora, mis hermanas y mis antiguos amigos los odian, pero ellos decidieron dejar de hablarme por frecuentar a Britt y a Ken por que según ellos son una mala influencia para mí, pero que se jodan ellos son los únicos que me entienden y no los dejare de lado _nunca_, y mis hermanas son mi sangre jamás las dejaría aunque también me salgan con el chorro de que son malos para mi, y mis padres pues ni cuenta se dan creen que todo marcha viento en popa, ya que de un tiempo para acá nunca están en la casa.

De vez en cuando no voy a clases y me escapo con Britt y Ken a un bar, para emborracharnos hasta caer, o simplemente nos vamos a su casa; ya que ellos viven prácticamente solos, sus padres siempre están de viaje, y allí armamos la fiesta, claro cuando vuelvo a la mía siempre me enfrento a los gritos de mis hermanas, pero ¿y qué? Y mis noches… comienzan con mi dosis nocturna de somníferos porque sin ellos no podría dormir, así que sí, señoras y señores, yo _Isabella Swan_ la distinguida señorita de sociedad hija del gran Charlie Swan, el magnate empresario… es una drogadicta, borracha y ¿saben que? no me arrepiento es la única forma en la que puedo con tanto dolor, mi novio me abandona, mis padres ya ni los veo, mis hermanas para lo único que hablan es para regañarme, a mis mejores amigos los perdí… ya no tengo nada, _nada._

Son las 5:30 p.m. de otro maldito día, hoy Brittany no ha llamado para salir en la noche… raro, pero no importa, mis hermanas no están, estoy sola en esta maldita casa como es costumbre desde hace 3 meses porque cuando no estoy con los gemelos estoy sola, ya cheque el skype para ver si Edward por casualidad se conectaba y me daba una explicación por su abandono, ya que no creo que sepa de lo que paso con Jacob. Solo mis hermanas lo sabían y sé que ellas jamás me traicionarían, me tomare mis somníferos y me iré a dormir ya mañana será otro puto día, o mejor me tomo unos whiskies en el bar sola y luego dormiré ¡sí, claro eso hare!

Y tal como lo planee me embriague hasta caer, pero tuve la maldita idea de tomarme los somníferos, sin medir cuantos me tomaba no sé si fueron dos o diez ya que estaba tan embriagada que todo lo veía doble, al instante comencé a sentirme realmente mal, mi cabeza ya no estaba en su lugar y hasta podría jurar que el corazón dejo de funcionar, lo último que recuerdo fue caer en cámara lenta al piso y caer en la inconciencia instantánea

_—_ Bella, hermanita por favor reacciona no nos puedes dejar, lucha Bellita por piedad no nos dejes, lucha por tu vida, ¿sabes? todos los chicos están afuera, rezando por ti_— Alice estaba llorando ¿Por qué? ¿Qué luche por mi vida? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos?_

_ _—_ Señorita Swan, sus padres ya están aquí y quieren hablar con usted y su hermana_—__ una voz de mujer se oyó, Alice sorbió su nariz y sollozo nuevamente.

__—_ De acuerdo, en un segundo salgo._

_—_ Bella, papá y mamá están allá afuera no te asustes ¿sí? Ellos comprenderán y te ayudaran a salir de esto.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ ¿De qué habla Alice? ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe que me lleve? Pero, ¿por qué no me puedo mover? Que alguien me explique por piedad.

_—_ Bella, mi niña ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué querías dejarnos? Mi chiquita lucha por favor_— mamá ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

__—_ Bella mi amor te amo mi niña aquí estamos papá y mamá no te volveremos a dejar nunca más__— papá no llores, háblame ¿Qué me ocurrió?_

_Unos toques en la puerta sonaron, se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió._

_—_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_—_ Por supuesto doctor _—_ dijo mi papá… Se oía destrozado. Y eso me dolía más… _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

_—_ Necesito hablar con ustedes, sobre lo que sucedió con su hija y creo que aquí es el mejor lugar.

_—_ Lo escuchamos, doctor.

_—_ Gracias señor Swan, miren la situación de su hija es muy delicada y más por que el producto es muy pequeño todavía.

_—_ ¿Producto pequeño? ¿De qué está hablando doctor?

_—_ Vamos por partes ¿De acuerdo señora? Su hija tiene grandes cantidades de alcohol y drogas en su sangre, esta desnutrida, anémica y todo eso junto es lo que ha provocado el coma en el que ahora se encuentra, y a lo que me refiero con producto, es que su hija tiene tres meses de embarazo y todavía no ha salido de la etapa crítica en el que el feto fácilmente se puede desprender de la pared del útero, el feto está muy mal y no creo que llegue a sobrevivir y si lo hace va a ser un verdadero milagro.

_—_ No doctor eso no es posible, como Charlie… ¿cómo es posible que todo esto le estuviera pasando a nuestra hija y nosotros no nos diéramos cuenta? DIME MALDIT… _—_ mi mamá se oía desesperada, pero de un momento a otro, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y mi papá grito:

_—_ Renné, por favor reacciona mi amor.

_—_ Señor Swan por aquí, solo fue la impresión llevémosla a enfermería.

Estoy… embarazada, ¡NO! ¿Cómo es posible? El maldito de Jacob está dentro de mi, ESO NO ES CIERTO, claro que no ¡maldito! ya no te puedo odiar más desgraciado, ahora si me dañaste del todo… Ojala y me muera, y si no lo hago después de esto cuando salga de aquí sí que lo voy a intentar… NO podría vivir con un hijo de Jacob dentro mío, del hombre que me desgracio la vida, es demasiado para cualquiera, vivir día a día viendo el rostro de un hijo de ese malnacido seria una tortura, rememorar todos los días de mi vida ese día, _¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¿POR QUE DIOS? ¿QUE TE HICE? ¿A QUIEN HE DAÑADO PARA QUE ME CASTIGUES TAN DURAMENTE?_ Sentía mis lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, pero me sentía paralizada a lo mejor ni tan siquiera lloro y solo es producto de imaginación.

_—_ Bella, hermanita ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hermanita me escuchas? _— ¿Cómo te respondo que sí, Rose? Quisiera gritar y llorar, necesito decirte cuan desdichada soy._

_—_ ¡_DOCTOR, DOCTOR POR FAVOR VENGA!_ El grito desesperado de mi hermana sonó, estoy segura, por todo el hospital.

__—_ Sí dígame, ¿Qué pasa? _—__

__—_ Mi hermana esta llorando se lo juro véala. _—__

__—_ Salga por favor señorita Swan, necesito revisar a su hermana. _—__

__—_ Isabella, ¿me escucha? Si es así por favor apriete mi mano una vez__— __no sé de dónde mi mano empezó a reaccionar y pude apretarle la mano al doctor, pero después de eso más nada__sentía._

_—_ ¡_IMPOSIBLE! __—__ al instante una luz se estrello contra mi pupila, pero no me cegaba fue muy leve la luz que vi, me imagine que era un foco._

__—_ Doctor mi hija Rosalie nos acaba de decir que Bella lloraba ¿es eso cierto? _—__ La voz de mi padre regreso a mí.

__—_ Sí, es cierto_—__ el doctor se oía más que nada sorprendido. Alucinado.

__—_ Entonces a evolucionado__— __la voz de mi padre sonaba entusiasmada._

__—_ Miré, señor Swan, puede ser una evolución o no, muchas veces los pacientes en coma lloran por causas desconocidas, ahora ella me acaba de contestar con un apretón de manos pero solo ha sido una vez, al momento en que ustedes entraron le iba a volver a preguntar a ver si me volvía a responder._

__—_ Entonces proceda doctor, ¡necesito verlo con mis propios ojos, por favor!_

__—_ De acuerdo_—_ ¿Bella me escuchas? Tu padre esta aquí con tus hermanas, y desean verte recuperada, respóndeme apretando mi mano de nuevo por favor__— __deseaba apretarle la mano de vuelta, lo escuche claramente pero no podía mover mi mano… De nuevo se volvió a paralizar._

__—_ Nada, lo siento señor Swan creo que su hija sigue igual, no lo ha hecho, de todas formas seguiré intentando más tarde._

__—_ Pero doctor entonces ¿Por qué mi hermana lloro y le respondió a usted? _—__ Pregunto Rosalie, podía estar segura que estaba llorando.

__—_ No lo sé, señorita Swan, lo lamento creo que mejor sería dejar descansar a la paciente._—__

_ Sí, doctor como usted diga._—__

_Todos salieron de la habitación, ya que no escuchaba nada, estaba sola de nuevo… entre días que eran completamente iguales el día que la noche y la compañía de toda mi familia; mis días, meses pasaron, tal vez la verdadera razón por la que no reaccionaba era que mi corazón estaba tan destrozado. El pobre ya no quería seguir latiendo, el alma me dolía demasiado, quería a Edward a mi lado, ya no podía más con esta angustia de no saber nada de él, quería saber si me había cambiado por otra, el tiempo pasaba tan lento que la exactitud del tiempo era relativo para mi, hace poco más de 2 meses comencé a sentir movimientos en mi vientre, no tenia que ser doctora para saber que él bebé se movía, seguía con vida que ironías, ¿no? Él luchaba por vivir cuando yo lo único que quería era morirme y dejar de sufrir…_

_Un día, no sé si fue un sueño o que, una luz comenzó a parpadear muy rápidamente al final del prado donde yo me encontraba… era un lugar hermoso, y MI ángel, Edward comenzó a llamarme, a decirme que tenía que seguir adelante y que todo se solucionaría, pero que ahora tenia que tomar su mano y abrir los ojos y así como ese bello ángel me dijo lo hice, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos, me desilusione… de verdad llegue a creer que vería a Edward de pie en mi cama esperándome._

__—_ ¡Bella hija, despertaste que alegría!_ — al instante toda mi familia_ estaba encima mío llorando con una alegría infinita._

__—_ Por favor guarden la compostura, señorita Swan ¿Cómo se encuentra? Respóndame despacio no se apresure por favor._

_ _—_Yo… _ _—_tosí un poco_—_ _me siento… bien_ — dije con dificultad, mi garganta estaba tan seca que me dolía hablar.

_—_ Por favor no se esfuerce, los dejo para que celebren, con permiso — dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

_—_ Hija, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? ¿No necesitas nada?_—_ Pregunto mi padre, viéndome con lágrimas en los ojos.

_—_ No papá, gracias — trate de sentarme en la cama, pero un peso en mi vientre me lo dificulto, al instante alce la cobija del hospital que me cubría, ahogue un gemido… estaba enorme, mi vientre era considerablemente grande.

_—_ Hija con respecto a ese bebé, creo que tenemos que hablar, pero hoy no es el momento ni el lugar.

_—_ Papá yo…— mis lágrimas ya para ese momento caían a cantidad, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo iba a explicar este embarazo, no podía decirles que estaba embarazada del hombre que me violo, eso sería terrible… no puedo hacerlo.

_—_ Ya Bells, por favor no llores, hermanita tranquila _—_ Rosalie me acarició el cabello con suavidad.

_—_ Mami, papi ¿Podrían salir un momento, por favor? Necesitamos un momento con Bella a solas — les dijo Alice dándoles esa mirada irresistible.

_—_ De acuerdo, mi niña estaremos afuera._—_

_—_ Hermanita no llores, encontraremos algo que decirles— yo no paraba de llorar esto era surreal no lo creía, Rose trato de tranquilizarme pero no lo conseguía.

_—_ Yo… Rose, Alice… ¿Qué voy… a hacer? _—_

_—_ Bella, creo que hay que decir la verdad, ya un bebé es una responsabilidad muy grande y Jacob tiene que pagar por lo que hizo._—_

_—_ Si Bella, Alice tiene razón ¡Ese perro tiene que pagar! Casi te nos mueres, estás embarazada de ese asqueroso, ¿Qué más te tiene que hacer para que reacciones? — me grito mi hermana, ella tenia la razón pero yo tenia miedo de las consecuencias.

_—_ Shh, Rose cállate, ¿Quieres que se enteren nuestros padres?_—_ Alice respiro profundamente, tratando de que Rose y ella misma se tranquilizara. Por un momento, Rosalie miró a la puerta, pero al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, Alice siguió hablando.

_—_ Por otro lado Bella, es cierto lo que dice Rose, ya fue demasiado además tu novio que era el único que te podía embarazar, está al otro lado del continente ¿Qué justificación les darás a nuestros padres sobre este bebé? — tenían toda la razón pero no lo haría, me daba vergüenza que la gente supiera mi secreto y sobre todo que Jacob le hiciera daño a Edward.

_—_ No lo sé, no lo sé… por favor no me atormenten— volvía a llorar.

_—_ Tranquila, mira pensaremos que les diremos ¿de acuerdo? Por lo pronto ya no hay nada que hacer tu embarazo está muy adelantado y el doctor ha dicho que él bebé se aferra a la vida increíblemente— me dijo Rosalie ¿entusiasmada?

_—_ Rose… este bebe, ¿lo quieres? — le pegunte sorprendida y… atemorizada.

_—_ ¿Tú no? Bella, ¡él bebe no tiene la culpa de nada! _—_

_—_ Si hermana, ese bebé es inocente— dijo Alice sonriendo dando ánimos.

_—_ Lo siento, yo no lo quiero. Él tal vez no tenga la culpa, pero yo cada vez que lo mire me acordare de esa noche, esa noche se reencarno en mi ¿entienden? _—_

_—_ ¿Entonces? _—_ Pregunto Rosalie después de un momento de tenso silencio.

_—_ Ya veremos Rosalie._—_ Fue único que respondí.

Mis hermanas y mis padres pasaron toda la tarde conmigo y mi madre se quedo cuidándome toda la noche, por lo que mi familia me conto, ella siempre se quedaba conmigo, el tema de mi embarazo no se toco para nada, no querían incomodarme y se los agradecí, pase 4 días más en el hospital por precaución y para monitorear más al bebé ya que todavía estaba un poco débil, pero en realidad poco me importaba lo que pasara con él, en el momento en el que me hicieron mi último ultrasonido me preguntaron si quería saber el sexo y yo inmediatamente dije que no, adelantándome a mi familia que estaban conmigo por que sabia que ellos sí querían saber, después de ver que ya estábamos perfectamente me enviaron a casa, me iban a enviar a un centro de rehabilitación pero mi padre dijo que él se encargaría de que yo dejara las drogas, pobre que poco sabia de mí, no las dejaría… era lo único que me ayudaban, no había sentido ansiedad por la cocaína por que me había desintoxicado en el hospital según entendí, pero aun así llamaría a Kenneth para que me consiguiera unas cuantas dosis, ya no podía seguir así la necesitaba, el camino casa nunca fue tan largo, mis padres se veían nerviosos y no sabía por qué, mis hermanas estaban felices de que volviera a casa tanto que no paraban de parlotear sobre lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos, mi padre bajo la silla de ruedas y me sentó en la misma por qué me habían prohibido caminar por riesgo a que él bebe se adelantara al parto, así que tenía que guardar reposo absoluto durante tres meses y medio, ¡lo que me faltaba! Ahora tenía que cuidarlo cuando no me interesaba, mi padre empujaba mi silla, mientras mis hermanas y mi madre se adelantaron, cuando llegue, me sorprendí; la sala estaba decora con globos y una gran cinta grabada que decía "Bienvenida a casa, Bella". Pasamos una tarde entretenida, mis padres estaban muy nerviosos, cada 5 minutos miraban el reloj… raro.

De pronto, el timbre de la casa sonó, mi padre fue y abrió la puerta y una chica delgada, pelo cobrizo suave -un poco más dorado que nada- largo en suaves ondas y el copete de lado lacio, con un bonito cuerpo, entró. Era muy bonita, pero… rara. Su vestimenta era… normal… Y esos lentes morados ¿de dónde los saco? No podía ver sus ojos puesto que solo veía el piso, sonrojada de vergüenza. La pobre chica no se veía cuando salía de su casa, lo que más me llamo la atención fue su maleta, voltee a ver a mis hermanas y tenían un signo de interrogación gigante grabado en sus rostros.

_—_ Hijas, les presento a Brisa Marie, ¡su nueva hermana! — las tres volvimos a ver a nuestros padres con una clara sorpresa y confusión en nuestros rostros. Mi madre miraba a esta chica con dulzura, como si la conociera desde siempre.

_—_ ¿Cómo? ¿EN SERIO? — pregunto Rose que no salía de su asombro, la chica no dejaba de mirar sus zapatos, se veía que estaba muy incomoda con todo esto.

_—_ ¡Pasemos mejor a la sala, Charlie, vamos niñas!

_—_ Sí, mamá _—_ contestó Alice por las tres. Ellas volvieron a la sala, yo no me había movido de mi lugar. La chica se sentó en el sillón frente a mí, pude ver que trago saliva con fuerza y miro entre sus pestañas alrededor. Cuando se topó con mi mirada curiosa se sobresaltó y volvió a mirar al piso.

Me pude dar cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso intenso, como el agua del mar en Cancún.

_—_ Siéntense_—_ cuando mis hermanas se sentaron, papá se fue a sentar con Brisa, y mi mamá a su lado, dejándola en medio, ella sonrió levemente en agradecimiento y levanto la mirada para ver a mis padres alternadamente

_—_ Miren, Brisa era la hija de un gran amigo mio, pero él falleció hace poco y Brisa no tiene más familia ya que su madre también murió _—_ cuando dijo esas palabras, la chica volvió a bajar la mirada, estaba segura de que sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas

_—_ Y pues nosotros la adoptamos_—_ continuó papá, mamá abrazo a Brisa en señal de apoyo

_—_ por eso habíamos estado saliendo de viaje su madre y yo, queríamos arreglar todo lo más rápido posible. Ella vivía en España.

_—_Ah, pues… Bienvenida Brisa, pero de una vez te informo que tendrás que cambiar tu manera de vestir, pero no te preocupes que yo te ayudo. Y conseguirte unos lentes de contacto, con esos ojos tan bonitos, no los puedes esconder tras esos lentes… Aunque también están bonitos_—_ habló rápidamente Alice, haciendo que Rose y yo la miráramos divertidas y Brisa sorprendida… pero también divertida.

_—_¡ALICE!_—_ Gritaron nuestros padres, ganándose una pequeña risa de la duende y de Rose, yo solo sonreí, al igual que la chica.

_—_Tranquilo papá_—_ dijo Alice con una risita.

_—_ Bienvenida a la familia Brisa, y no le hagas acaso a Alice, está loca— Alice le saco la lengua a Rose, la chica murmuro unas palabras y sus ojos vagaron a mí, que me miraba interrogante.

_—_ Bienvenida Brisa, lamento no poder moverme de aquí pero no puedo dije en tono sarcástico. _—_

_—_ No te preocupes… Isabella _—_ la voz de Brisa sonaba tímida, pero era muy dulce… muy tierna.

_—_ Bella _—_ corregí por costumbre Papá, ¿puedes llevarme a mi habitación?— sabía que tarde o temprano me iban a cuestionar sobre este bebé así que ¿para qué alargarlo más? Nada más que no sabía que iba a decir. Cuando salimos de la sala, escuche a mis hermanas empezar a hablar con Brisa, esa chica era… diferente. Y no sé porque pero sentí… algo cuando la vi, tal vez lastima y sorpresa. Al llegar a mi cuarto mi padre entro y se sentó en mi cama, a los pocos segundos mi madre entro.

_—_ Bella, ¿Quién es padre de ese bebe? — ¿ahora que digo? Me quede en blanco esperando por una idea que nunca llego a mí, tuve que decir la verdad.

_—_ Estamos esperando, Bella— me dijo mi madre molesta.

_—_ El padre es… Jacob black papá, el hijo de tu socio. _—_ Dije en voz baja, apenas me pude escuchar a mí misma.

_—_ ¿Jacob Black? Tan buen muchacho que parecía— mi madre sí que era ilusa.

_—_ Entonces habrá que hablar con él y sus padres, ellos tienen que saber sobre esto— me aterre… ¡Jacob no podía saber! Seria mi perdición, mi padre era capaz de casarme con él y Jacob gustoso aceptaría con tal de quedarse conmigo.

_—_ ¡NO PAPÁ! ¡POR FAVOR! NO LES DIGAS NADA, si quieres me voy de la casa o lo que quieras pero por favor no hables con Jacob y su familia. _—_ Rogué al punto de las lágrimas.

_—_ Pero Bella hija ¿Cómo dices eso? Esta es tu casa, jamás te echaría escúchalo bien nunca y menos en tu estado, pero ¿porqué te pones así?

_—_ Papá lo que pasa es que… — no sabía que decir, Dios ayúdame aunque sé que no lo merezco — ni tan siquiera soy novia de Jacob, solo fue una locura por unos tragos de más, eso fue todo.

_—_ Pues lo siento Isabella, un bebé es una responsabilidad compartida, tanto él cómo tu deben hacerse cargo de él — mi madre solo asintió, compartiendo lo que mi padre me decía.

_—_ Sí papá, pero por favor respeta mi decisión, no quiero que nadie se entere de este bebé, mucho menos Jacob o su familia, es mi cuerpo, mi hijo y al fin y al cabo la decisión es mía aunque solo sea una niña— me dolía demasiado hablarles así a mis padres, nunca les había levantado la voz pero tenía que hacerlo, por que corría el terrible peligro de que Jacob aprovechara esta oportunidad para terminar de arruinar mi vida mucho más si eso fuera posible, tuve que comenzar a llorar para manipular la situación sabía que mis padres no soportaban ver a sus hijas llorar.

_—_ Hija, Isabella por favor no llores mi amor buscaremos una salida a esta situación, ¿verdad Charlie?— mi madre le dio una mirada a mi padre para que él corroborara lo que acababa de decir.

_—_ Sí… sí claro mi niña, por favor no llores que eso te hace daño en tu estado — mis padres se me acercaron a abrazarme, para tranquilizarme. Definitivamente tenía unos padres maravillosos.

_—_ Bella, y con respecto a las drogas en tu cuerpo ¿Qué pasa con eso? — mi padre me alzo la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver, en su cara se dibujo la desilusión al hacerme la pregunta.

_—_ Papá, mamá con respecto a eso… _—_ pensé un momento _—_ Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de tu somníferos? Pues yo los usaba para poder dormir, últimamente el insomnio me estaba afectando demasiado — ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan manipuladora y mentirosa? Antes no podía mentir tan bien mucho menos a mis padres.

_—_ ¿Ves? te lo dije Charlie, ese doctor exageraba al querer recluir a nuestra hija en una clínica— mi madre chillaba de la alegría, inmediatamente mi padre relajo su cara, fue un completo alivio que mis padres me creyeran, había salido bien librada con ellos, pero ¿y Edward? ¿Qué iba hacer? Él no me perdonaría, lo sabía muy bien.

_Acabábamos de salir de biología, el señor Molina nos había hecho trabajar toda la clase en un trabajo súper fácil, así que Edward y yo lo habíamos acabado muy rápido y estábamos aburridos, entonces pasamos toda la clase pasándonos mensajes en una hoja, fue tan sencillo pero a la vez tan romántico, apenas la campana sonó Edward recogió mis cosas como siempre y salimos tomados de la mano, pero al cruzar el umbral del aula sentí un liquido caliente salir de mi, necesitaba con urgencia ir al baño, imaginaba que era mi periodo, así que tuve que buscar una excusa para poder ir sin que Edward me acompañara. Me daba mucha vergüenza que mi novio se enterara de mi periodo._

__—_ Edward, amor voy al baño ¿sí? Espérame en la cafetería yo te alcanzo, ¿esta bien?__—__ me puse de puntillas para poder darle un besito inocente._

__—_ De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no quieres que te espere? _— _me dio una mirada tan tierna, que me derritió pero no le podía decir, "amor es que el periodo decidió aparecer y necesito ir a cambiarme" además si no lo apartaba un poquito de mí, él mismo iba a terminar cansándose de mi y eso era algo que no quería. _

__—_ ¡Edward! Mi amor por que no quiero que te aburras de estar siempre conmigo, además puedo ir sola no me pasara nada lo prometo _— _le alce mi mano en señal de promesa._

__—_ Mi amor como dices eso, ¡JAMAS, óyelo bien JAMAS me aburriré de ti, hermosa!_— _ al instante en que termino de decirme eso, me dio un beso cargado de amor, transmitiéndome todo el amor posible para que yo me diera cuenta que eran verdad sus palabras _— _de acuerdo ve pero… si tardas mucho vendré por ti ¿ok? _

__—_ Exagerado, pero te amo _— _le di la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia los baños, pero como sentí una mirada puesta en mi supe que era él, así que me voltee y le tire un beso, y salí corriendo para que no se le ocurriera perseguirme._

_Al llegar al baño corrí aun cubículo, baje mis pantaletas y "vuala" mi periodo si me había bajado, por suerte siempre traía conmigo un par de tollas sanitarias, por qué si no, no sabría que hubiera hecho, me cambie súper rápido no fuera que a mi amado novio cumpliera su promesa y me viniera a buscar, me lave las manos pero cuando iba saliendo del baño, me encontré con Jacob, él era hijo de un socio de mi padre y siempre lo veía en todas las reuniones, varias veces me había mandado recados con sus amigos pero yo no le hacia caso, yo amaba a Edward por sobre todo, él es guapo pero mi corazón no podía corresponderle a nadie más por que ya tenia dueño._

__—_ Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? _— _se me acerco y beso mi mejilla sonriendo._

__—_ Bien Jacob, gracias por preguntar, si me disculpas me tengo que ir _—_ le dije tratando de sonar amable, solo que no contaba con que me arrinconaría en contra de la pared y su cuerpo._

__—_ ¿Por qué tan rápido te despides, Bella? Todavía no me has dado mi beso _— _el muy maldito me había pasado toda su asquerosa lengua por mi mejilla._

__— _¡Suéltame, por favor! _—_ _

__—_ No mi vida, me darás el beso quieras o no _— _yo solo podía rogar por qué a Edward se le ocurriera venir a buscarme y me ayudara, y como si me hubiera escuchado, mi ángel llego._

__—_ ¡SUELTALA, MALDITO PERRO!_ — _Edward lo aparto de mi, de un golpe comenzó a golpearlo hasta que a Jacob le comenzó a sangrar el labio, mis hermanas y todos mis amigos me sacaron de ahí y me llevaron al estacionamiento, al momento el director nos llego a buscar a todos para que dijéramos lo que había pasado, dijimos la verdad y a Jacob lo suspendieron 3 meses del instituto, y a Edward lo sancionaron por haber golpeado a Jacob, después de eso, Edward nunca más me volvió a dejar sola, hasta que tenia que irse a su casa, su excusa para no separarse de mi era decirme que si me dejaba un momento sola los lobos descendían, buena excusa… _

Una patadita en mi vientre me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿en que momento mis padres habían salido de mi habitación? No me había dado cuenta, ese tipo de recuerdo hacían que mi alma sangrara, me levante de la silla de ruedas con cuidado el vientre me dolía un poco como para estar de pie, así que me dirigí a mi cama para tratar de dormir, me recosté con varios almohadones en mi espalda, y apenas estuve cómoda ese ser que crecía dentro de mi, volvió hacer acto de presencia.

_—_ Que lastima que eres el producto del peor día de mi existencia, como desearía que por tus venas corriera la sangre de mi Edward y no de ese maldito perro de tu padre, sé que no tienes la culpa pero… no creo poder soportarte el verte todos los días, por qué ese recuerdo de ese día tan doloroso para mi volvería como puñales calándose en mi corazón, creo que una niñera estará bien ¿no? Mis padres jamás permitirían que te de en adopción, perdóname desde ya te pido mil perdones, por que sé que después de que nazcas, no me veras mucho que digamos, no sabes cómo deseo amarte, por qué aunque no lo quiera aceptar llevas mi sangre y creces dentro de mi ser, ¡pero no puedo! — odiaba decirle ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? las palabras salían de mi, sin yo siquiera prestarles atención, yo solo decía lo que sentía, además que podía saber un bebé.

Después de mi llegada a la casa de nuevo, los días seguían pasando solo que con unas cuantas variantes, mi recién llegada hermana, mas conocida como Brisa junto con Alice y Rose siempre pasaban a mi lado, claro solo cuando no estaban en el instituto, yo no regrese al instituto pero seguía mis clases desde casa, cuando mi padre dio una suma bastante generosa al director para que hiciera esa excepción conmigo él no se opuso, de mi embarazo no estaba enterado nadie aparte de mi familia obviamente, la excusa que se dio en el instituto fue que yo estaba muy enferma que no podría ir por el resto del curso por dicha razón, siempre me mantenía en mi recamara no quería salir me sentía tan deprimida, con forme mi embarazo avanzaba con él yo me hundía cada vez más en el hoyo en el que me encontraba desde que Edward no estaba conmigo, aunque ya no estaba tan sola como antes, ahora mi familia parecía mas unida que nunca, siempre que Brisa se quedaba sola conmigo, trataba de convencerme de que debía hacer el esfuerzo de querer al bebé, de enternecerme con el ya que no tenia la culpa, pero mi respuesta siempre era no.

Brittany y Kenneth se encontraban fuera del país, ya que sus padres se los habían llevado a un viaje de negocios, obviamente para aparentar, mi amigos me habían llamado para contármelo, y también me habían dicho que dentro más o menos 5 meses regresarían, yo automáticamente hice cálculos en mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que para esa fecha yo ya me encontraría fuera de mi pequeño gran problema, y podría volver a mi vida de antes, claro siempre iba a intentar convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran poner en adopción al bebé, con la excusa de que no tengo la capacidad para cuidar de él.

Tres meses más exactos habían pasado, por supuesto yo estaba enorme. Mis hermanas me habían obligado a usar cremas para las estrías para que mi piel no quedara marcada, cosa que se los agradecía en el alma, ya había intentado persuadir a mis padres del asunto de la adopción, y como me imagine su respuesta fue negativa, no iban a permitir que el primer nieto fuera puesto en adopción, les dije como me sentía y lo que pasaría si el día de mañana alguien se diera cuenta de que yo ya era madre y lo peor de todo soltera, a lo que ellos me dijeron que dirían que era mi hermana o hermano; ya que aún no sabía su sexo, pero que la mentira la sostendrían hasta que yo ya fuera mayor y pudiera hacerme responsable de eso, me encantaba la idea, mis padres eran los mejores me solucionaban la vida como a nadie.

Mientras tanto yo seguía intentando ponerme en contacto con Edward pero él simplemente, seguía sin aparecer de lo último que me había dado cuenta era que los Cullen se habían ido a vivir a París, ahí definitivamente supe que Edward no quería saber nada de mí, y yo por alguna extraña razón sospechaba él por qué…

_—_ Bella hija, tu padre y yo vamos a salir, por un asunto urgente en la empresa, tus hermanas están en el instituto, Rossana anda en el mercado y el chofer se va con nosotros, cualquier cosa ya sabes nuestros teléfonos hija por lo que más quieras, no te muevas de la cama, ya sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzos y estas en las últimas semanas — mi madre estaba aterrada con la idea de dejarme sola, pero yo realmente lo necesitaba, me estaba asfixiando de tanta atención.

_—_ Sí mamá tranquila. Vete sin cuidado que yo aquí me quedo, y este bebé no creo que salga hoy— les dije con voz cansina-

_—_ Bueno hija te amo, cuídate mucho ¿sí? No creo que nos tardemos mucho.

_—_ ¡MAMÁ! _—_ Exclamé exasperada, intente sonreír, para que pensara que estaba divertida

_—_¡Ya vete si! Disfruta a papá._—_

_—_ De acuerdo mi amor, ¡Ciao! _—_ Me guiñó un ojo y salió de mi cuarto.

No sabía hasta que punto deseaba tanto un momento a solas hasta que lo tuve, estaba harta de estar en cama, así que después de meditarlo un rato baje al spa para relajarme un rato, pero oh,oh cuando ya iba llegando unos malditos punzones horribles me comenzaron en el vientre, después de quedarme quieta un momento el dolor ceso, así que seguí mi rumbo encendí el jacuzzi y me sumergí en el, después de unos 30 minutos de relajación, sentí como algo caliente salía de mi, ahí si me preocupe, baje la mirada al agua y ya no era blanca era roja ¡Ay, demonios! Estaba muerta de miedo, los dolores volvieron a comenzar al instante, así que con todo y el dolor salí del agua, me tape con una bata y me dirigí a la pequeña sala en la que había un teléfono y le marque inmediatamente a mi mamá.

_—_ ¿Mami? — me respondió al primer timbrazo.

_— _Sí mí amor soy yo, ¿que pasa Isabella? —el tono de voz de mi mamá era de angustia.

_—_ Mamá, tengo miedo, ven rapid… ¡AHHH! _—_ Grite cuando una punzada me atravesó rápido, mamá me duele mucho, y tengo mucha sangre en mi entrepierna — ya no podía hablar, me dolía demasiado.

_—_ Sí mi amor, tranquila ya vamos para allá, Isabella no cuelgues quédate conmigo ¿de acuerdo? quédate donde estés y no te muevas.

_—_ De acuerdo mami, AHHHHH duele, duele por favor ven rápido.

_—_ ¡CHARLIE SWAN! — oí como mi madre le gritaba a mi padre.

_—_ Ven tonto, tu hija ya está de parto, tenemos que irnos corta la reunión con alguna excusa ¡YA!

_—_ Sí mi amor ya voy _—_ la voz de mi padre me llegó como un débil susurro, podía jurar que estaba pálido y ansioso.

_—_ Mi amor ya vamos ¿Sí? — mi madre siguió hablándome, me imagino que para que me mantuviera consiente, pero yo cada vez aguantaba menos… el dolor era insoportable, de lejos escuchaba como mi padre llamaba al ginecólogo que me había atendido, para que me llegara a atender, 20 minutos después tenia a toda mi familia alrededor junto al doctor.

_—_ De acuerdo Isabella, vamos a llevarte a ese sillón de ahí para revisarte — yo solo asentí, el doctor me reviso y si me pudiera ver la cara sabría que la tenia de un rojo fuertísimo, sentí como él me metía sus dedos en mi interior, pero cuando los saco fue lo más asqueroso, los traía llenos de sangre.

_—_ Bueno señores, creo que tendremos un parto en casa — solo pude escuchar un grito de emoción de parte de todos hasta de mi padre.

_—_ Señor Swan, ¿no hay algún tipo de camilla o un lugar más cómodo? Aquí se me es muy difícil._—_ Dijo el doctor mirando a mi padre interrogante.

_—_ Si claro, ahí se encuentran las camillas de masajes — le señalo mi padre, en cuestión de segundos me encontraba en la camilla, en posición de parir, no sabía en qué momento le habían llevado todo lo necesario por un parto al doctor pero ahí estaba, yo solo era consciente del dolor, mi madre sujetaba mi mano derecha y Alice la izquierda, Brisa estaba en mi cabecera, agarrándome y acariciándome el cabello, murmurando unas palabras, y Rose ayudaba al doctor como asistente ya que él se lo había pedido, mi padre había preferido salir.

_—_ De acuerdo Isabella, puja cuando sientas una contracción— seguí pujando por lo que a mí me habían parecido horas, cuando en realidad habían sido minutos, cuando al fin escuche el llanto de un bebé, mi bebé… el bebé de Jacob.

_—_ Felicidades Isabella, tienes a una hermosa bebé, mírala — me dijo el doctor emocionado, pero yo no la quería ver, por un segundo en él que escuche su llanto me emocione, pero cuando recordé quien era el padre, la emoción se me disolvió.

_—_ No quiero verla, apártela doctor, que se la lleven por favor mamá no quiero verla — le dije a mi madre con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_—_ De acuerdo mi amor, démela doctor — y así sin más mi madre salió con su nieta en brazos, se le veía la felicidad en la cara… como quisiera yo sentirme de esa manera, el doctor me dijo que no era necesario llevarnos al hospital ya que las dos estábamos en perfectas condiciones.

Después de que el doctor me terminara de limpiar y saliera del salón, comencé a llorar como desquiciada, por lo injusto de la situación… yo deseaba amarla, pero no podía. El odio hacia ese maldito de Jacob me podía más, me dominaba, mis hermanas se me acercaron y me prestaron su hombro hasta que el cuerpo se me fue relajando y la oscuridad me absorbió.

La luz de un nuevo día me dio de lleno en la cara, sentía mi cara hinchada de llorar, poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a mí, sentía mi camiseta mojada y con un olor asqueroso, claro la leche materna me dije mentalmente, así que cogí una muda de ropa y me metia a bañar, tarde por lo menos unos 40 minutos, no quería enfrentarme a la realidad no quería conocer a mi hija, suena mal lo sé pero es la verdad, era demasiado para mí en tan poco tiempo solo tenía ¡15 años! Por Dios santo, estoy segura que otra en mi lugar estaría en un manicomio, imaginaba a mis hermanas vueltas locas con la bebé y a mis padres, ahora venía la pregunta del millón, ¿Qué les diría para quitarme de encima la responsabilidad de esa niña? Lo que fuera tenía que ser muy bueno, suficiente tenía como para que esa niña fuera mi recordatorio de mí violación en carne y hueso, termine mi baño y me mude, pero al salir me encontré con mis hermanas y el bebé en brazos de Brisa en mi habitación.

_—_ ¿Qué hacen con esa niña aquí? — les grite, Brisa al ser parte de la familia, y por lo tanto mi hermana, yo misma le había contado toda mi historia en una tarde hace 2 meses. Al igual que ella me había contado la suya, de cómo sus padres murieron.

_—_ Bella, esta niña te necesita ¡eres su madre! Además no la conoces se parece mucho a ti— dijo Brisa mirando a la niña con adoración, el deseo de verla era inmenso pero no podía, mis pies eran frenados por los recuerdos de cuando esa bebé fue concebida.

_—_ Sí Bella, haz el esfuerzo por favor — me dijo Alice tratando de convencerme.

_—_ Bellita, por favor — ni Rose me entendía.

_—_ ¿Es que no me pueden entender? Saben lo que esa bebé representa, es la representación de mi violación en carne y hueso, ¡MALDITA SEA ENTIENDANLO PARA MI ES MUY DIFICIL ACEPTARLA!— y cuando creí que ya no podía llorar más, las lágrimas regresaron a mí.

_—_ No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Bella, esta bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió, y si Dios te envió a esta niña es por qué tiene un propósito— claro muy fácil para Brisa hablar así ¿no? Ella no ha vivido nada como lo mio.

_—_ ¡Fácil para ti hablar hermanita, tú no sabes nada!

_—_ No Bella, pero por si no te acuerdas mi familia está muerta, yo también he vivido situaciones dramáticas, y aun así ¡no me comporto como una niña berrinchuda que solo piensa en ella! — ¿Quién se creía esta?

_—_ ¿Alice, Rose? Defiéndanme por favor, ¿la están escuchando? Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que no es así.

_—_Lo siento Bella, pero todo lo que a dicho Brisa es cierto, esta bebé es un angelito que lo único que quiere es a su madre con ella — me dijo Rose visiblemente afectada con esta situación.

_—_ Yo opino lo mismo, haz un esfuerzo por favor hermana _—_ Alice trato de acercarse a mí, pero yo me voltee y me cruce de brazos.

_—_ ¡LARGUENSE DE MI HABITACION EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! — les grite. Sí solo venían a reprocharme, mejor que me dejaran sola, no necesitaba de sus sermones en este momento, lo único que escuche fue una puerta cerrándose, seguida de un pequeño quejido, me acerque a mi cama y vi un bultito moverse.

El corazón se me paró por un instante… Sin saber qué hacer, si acercarme a la cama o llamarles a mis hermanas y que se llevaran a la niña… ¿Qué podía más, la curiosidad o el odio?

* * *

><p>¿QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE GANE? ¿A BELLA SE LE ABRIRA EL CORAZÓN AL VER A SU BEBÉ? ¿VOLVERA A LAS DROGAS?<p>

BUENO EN EL PROXIMO CAP LO SABREMOS... NIÑAS SUS COMENTS PARA MI SON SUPER IMPORTANTES, LOS VALORO DEMASIADO, HAGANME SABER LO QUE LES GUSTA O NO DE LA HISTORIA, SI TIENEN UNA SUGERENCIA HAGANMELA SABER CON MUCHO GUSTO LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA! BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP QUE VIENE LLENO DE EMOCION... VAMOS A VER COMO NOS VA CON EL TRATO REVIEW = PREVIEW VAMOS NIÑAS AYUDEN A UNA HUMILDE ESCRITORA A TENER MUCHOS REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...**_

hola mis niñas hermosas cap nuevo!

agradecerle como siempre a mi bella beta por seguir conmigo, en esta aventura!

**advertencia: cap un poco fuerte, para las que son sensibles a temas fuertes simplemente no lean, y para las que no ENJOY GIRLS!**

* * *

><p><span>Bella POV<span>

_¡__LARGUENSE DE MI HABITACION EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! — les grite. Sí solo venían a reprocharme, mejor que me dejaran sola, no necesitaba de sus sermones en este momento, lo único que escuche fue una puerta cerrándose, seguida de un pequeño quejido, me acerque a mi cama y vi un bultito moverse en mi cama. _

_El corazón se me paró por un instante… Sin saber qué hacer, si acercarme a la cama o llamarles a mis hermanas y que se llevaran a la niña…_

No sabía que hacer, tenía el corazón paralizado ante aquella niña, mi primer pensamiento fue el de llamar a mis hermanas y que se la llevaran, pero algo dentro de mí me impulso a estirar mis brazos y estrecharla entre ellos, la lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas sin saber exactamente el por qué, mis pensamientos comenzaron a abordarme sin darme cuenta…

Ella se sentía tan livianita, tan chiquita, tan frágil, ¿Cómo se puede odiar a un ser tan indefenso? En realidad no era a ella lo que odiaba, era a su progenitor… no es su culpa lo que ha ocurrido, ella era un ángel tal vez una señal que el cielo me ha enviado para no sentirme tan sola, tan… vacía, como no la deje en mi pecho apenas salió de mi, por que me perdí de su calorcito, de su aura tan inocente, soy mala… este angelito es mi…hija y sin embargo, yo la rechace como si fuera mi peor enemiga y ahora que la tenia entre mis brazos lo entendía, todo estaba claro.

Deje de abrazarla, al sentir que se removía incomoda seguro la estaba ahogando por tenerla tan apretada a mi pecho, así que inmediatamente le mire el rostro esperando verla morada, pero lo que vi termino por paralizarme el corazón, ella… me sonreía con solo un día de nacida me sonreía a mí, la mujer que la desprecio tanto sin siquiera conocerla, ella poso sus profundos ojos chocolates en mí, ella era mi viva fotografía cuando yo era bebé, alguien debía amarme demasiado arriba para que ella no se pareciera en lo absoluto al perro de su padre, el alma la tenía llena de amor, fue un sentimiento que exploto apenas la alce. Parece mentira pero así fue, no quería soltarla y parecía que ella tampoco quería que yo la soltara, ya que cuando hice ademan de acostarla de nuevo en la cama se quejó, así que no lo hice. Salí con ella al balcón de mi recamara y comencé a hablarle por lo que me parecieron horas, le conté que yo era su mamá, le pedí mil perdones aunque ella no me entendiera, le conté sobre nuestra familia, y sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo le conté sobre mi dolor al estar sin Edward, el no saber sobre él, el no saber que le diría cuando regresara y me viera que tengo una hija, conforme le narraba toda mi historia con Edward y los Cullen nunca deje de llorar y hasta reír en algunas ocasiones, mi relato se vio interrumpido al entrar mis muy bien recibidas hermanas, nótese el sarcasmo.

¿Bella? Bella, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y la niña? _— _con el dorso de mi mano me sequé un poco mis lágrimas, para que no me vieran llorando pero sabia era imposible ya que tenia que tener mi cara hinchada de tanto llorar.

¡Aquí estamos, Rose!

¿Bella te encuentras bien?— me pregunto Alice, entrando las tres al balcón.

¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo, Alice? _—_ le sonreí para hacerle ver que eran verdad mis palabras.

Es que tu… estas alzando a la niña y pues nosotras creíamos que tú…

¿Es mi hija, no Alice? ¿No puedo alzarla?

¡Ay Bells, que alegría oírte hablar así! ¿Eso quiere decir que ya la has aceptado?_ —_pregunto emocionada Brisa, mirándome con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Podría decirse que sí, Brisa. Esta pequeñita y yo hemos tenido una larga charla y ya nos conocemos más ¿verdad Mary Lilian?

¡¿Cómo llamaste a la bebé? _—_ gritaron Alice y Rose al unísono.

Solo dije su nombre ¿se pueden calmar las dos? _—_ las dos locas de mis hermanas gritaban y daban saltitos de alegría, estaban locas de emoción al escuchar sus nombres en mi hija.

Así como lo oyeron les presento oficialmente a Mary Lilian Swan

¡Awww hermanita que alegría nos has dado, gracias! _—_ me dijo Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alice, hermanita te pasa algo _— _Alice de pronto se había quedado viendo a la nada

Bella por favor, dime que no vas a cambiar esta actitud, y que trataras de ser de nuevo tú_—_ me quede en shock su pregunta, me había dejado descolocada.

Tratare Alice lo prometo, ¡solo no más presiones por favor! _—_ les dije a las tres con una nota de súplica en mi voz.

Bueno Bella, nosotras veníamos por esta pequeñita para llevarla a comer ya es hora de su biberón _—_ hice un puchero no quería soltarla y parecía que ella tampoco ya que se comenzó a remover inquieta en mis brazos.

Bueno, pero ¿me la traen apenas le terminen de dar comer ok? _— _se los exigí, mis hermanas solo asintieron y salieron de mi habitación pero Brisa no lo hizo, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, así que yo me quede en el mismo lugar esperando la plática que de seguro se venía, me miro interrogante y suspiro, se volteó quedando de frente al paisaje de mi balcón.

Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? _—_ yo solo asentí con una media sonrisa_— _¿De verdad quieres a la bebé y vas a intentar cambiar?

Yo… Brisa mira, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos el sentimiento maternal salió a flote, quiero protegerla de todo y todos no pienso hacerle daño, la… quiero de verdad, sé que fui una estúpida por rechazarla, ella es tan frágil tan chiquita que me conmovió de una manera sorprendente _—_ le solté todo lo que tenia dentro de una manera tan sentimental que me sorprendí.

Me alegro tanto Bella, viste que lo que te decíamos era totalmente cierto, ahora solo me queda felicitarte por tu fortaleza y tus ganas de seguir adelante a pesar de todo _—_ Brisa me había dejado con la boca abierta, se expresaba tan maduramente a pesar de su edad, no sabia en que momento mis compañeras desde hace tiempo habían vuelto aparecer mojando mi cara, me llegaron tan al fondo de mi alma sus palabras que lo único que acerté hacer fue lanzarme a sus brazos, abrazándola tan fuerte como pude transmitiéndole con él todo el agradecimiento por esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole una confesión muda de todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro.

¿Sabes que siempre estaré para ti verdad? — Asentí en el hueco de su cuello_—_ A pesar de que llevo muy poco de conocerte, te aprecio demasiado, eres muy buena Isabella solo que tienes el alma muy herida, y un corazón roto, créeme cuando te digo que te comprendo más de lo que tu crees _—_ me separe un poco de ella sollozando para verla con extrañeza por su confesión. Sus ojos me miraron por un momento, pero después, sin aviso, se separó de mí, camino unos pasos delante de mí y se quedó de espaldas, viendo otra vez el paisaje, la escuche suspirar nuevamente y al voltearse, tenían sus mejillas inundadas de lágrimas.

Si Bells, a mi también me violaron pero era mas niña, mis padres nunca lo supieron… Demetri era amigo de la familia, mi padres murieron creyendo que era un amigo de la familia cuando en realidad era un maldito pedófilo, cada vez que se me acercaba me daba asco —su confesión me dejo muda, sus ojos viajaron lejos de mí, miraban un punto lejano, una mueca de asco y dolor se quedó un linda cara— Yo nunca dije nada por miedo, por que él me tenia amenazada… desde que él me violo, yo nunca lo había vuelto a ver, cuando mis padres murieron no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo pero un día mi peor enemigo apareció por la puerta… él me dijo que yo me quedaría con él ahora que mis padres no estaban ya que le pertenecía, por fortuna ese día fue el día del funeral de mis padres y no me pudo tocar, cuando tus padres aparecieron y se hicieron cargo de mi lo agradecí infinitamente, todavía tengo miedo de que se aparezca un día, tus hermanas no saben esto Bella, pero te lo cuento para que sepas que no solo tu has pasado por esta situación, claro yo no quede embarazada pero aun así fue horrible, el creer que tu primera vez va a ser dulce, cuando la realidad fue otra, cuando pensabas que tu tesoro más preciado, la virginidad, se lo entregarías al amor de tu vida y no ha un maldito aprovechado, por eso te admiro has pasado prácticamente sola por todo esto en tan poco tiempo y aun así no estás tan en el hoyo _— _negué rápidamente ante sus palabras, la mire tristemente y vi que ella lloraba en silencio.

Estoy en un hoyo negro muy profundo Brisa, solo que me hundo en la soledad de este cuarto, para que nadie lo sepa, mucho menos mis padres, no quiero que nadie sepa de mi gran dolor, prefiero sufrir sola a que alguien sufra por mí, ¿para qué? No me ayudaría en nada solo, me haría sentir más miserable.

Te entiendo yo me sentí así, y a veces caigo en él de nuevo, pero tú _—_ me señalo con la cabeza, sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho, como queriéndose proteger de algo _—_ tienes una razón para seguir adelante y ser fuerte ante la adversidad _—_ solo asentí y me acerque a ella para volver abrazarla, sentí sus sollozos ahogados en mi cuello, sus brazos se enredaron en torno a mi cuerpo y lloró nuevamente en silencio _—_ gracias hermanita mil gracias por todo _—_ susurré después de unos minutos en silencio. A los pocos minutos sus sollozos se apagaron y la sentí suspirar varias veces.

Unos pasos nos alertaron de la presencia de mis hermanas, pero no podía ni quería dejar de abrazar a Brisa, necesitaba que ella confiara en mí y viera que no la dejara nunca.

¿Por qué nosotras no estamos en ese abrazo? _—_ pregunto Alice refunfuñando divertida ante la escena, entrando con mi bebita en brazos.

Si, ¿Qué pasa, por qué no nos avisaron de la repartición de brazos? _—_ Brisa y yo nos volteamos a ver divertidas a nuestras hermanas, Brisa se secó disimuladamente los ojos y sonrió, me asombro su forma fuerza… No sabía cuánto tiempo había guardado ese secreto. Yo al menos no estaba sola, tenía a Alice y Rosalie, pero ella no tuvo a nadie… y sus padres murieron… Me jure que no dejaría a Brisa sola, que siempre la ayudaría. La tarde pasó tranquila entre las bromas de mis hermanas y los mimos a mi hija, el tiempo literalmente voló, cuando cayo la noche mis hermanas empezaron a bostezar, yo todavía no sabía nada de bebés como para ir y cambiar a mi hija y acostarla por lo que fue mi excusa perfecta para no hacerlo yo y no por que no quisiera si no por que la nostalgia regresaba a mí, lo sentía y no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, Brisa lo noto así que ella me ayudo a sacar a las chicas de mi recamara, yo solo le sonreí en agradecimiento, Brisa me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó a mi hija en brazos, la pequeña se removió entre sus brazos, pero al segundo de quedó cómoda entre ellos y dormida.

Al momento en que ellas se fueron dejándome sola, me volví a derrumbar… sentía el alma destrozada como me lo dijo Brisa, mi corazón no soportaba tanto dolor, necesitaba a Edward más que nunca, lo necesitaba a mi lado diciéndome que todo saldría bien, acariciándome e infundiéndome ánimos, mi hermoso anillo reposaba como siempre en mi dedo como símbolo de su promesa de volver, cada vez que lo veía me infundía un poco de esperanza al creer que él regresaría algún día conmigo y todo volvería a ser como antes…

2 años después 

¡Mary Lilian, ven acá en este momento! _—_ tenia casi media hora corriendo detrás de ella, tratando de alcanzarla para mudarla por que tenia que llevarla a la guardería

Chi mami _—_ se paro en seco volviendo a verme con esos ojitos tan Alice, duende endemoniado le había enseñado eso hace un tiempo y ahora ella lo usaba cada vez que podía y como sabía que a mí me conmovía, lo utilizaba.

Mi niña llevo casi media hora corriendo detrás de ti para bañarte ¿Por qué te comportas así? _—_ ella nunca tenia ese comportamiento, al contrario le fascinaba asistir a la guarde.

Mami no quedo id, un companenito me moleta muso y me jala pelo_—_ se cruzo de brazos, haciéndome un pucherito tierno.

A ver, y ¿ya le dijiste a la maestra? _—_ ella asintió con sus ojitos llorosos

Ok, mi amor yo hoy hablo con la maestra para arreglar esta situación ¿de acuerdo?_—_ asintió de nuevo, sonriéndome como solo ella sabía.

Ahora ven para terminar de vestirte para que bajemos a desayunar con los abuelos y tus tías _—_ mi bebé se limpio sus lagrimitas con el dorso de su manita y camino con la cabeza agachada hasta mí.

¿Mami me pedonas? _—_ levanto su cabecita viéndome apenada.

¿Qué te tengo que perdonar, amor? No has hecho nada, solo eres una bebé bien portadita que hizo una rabieta, ¿pero no lo volverás hacer verdad? _—_ me sonrió y negó rápidamente con su cabecita.

Bien ahora terminemos.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Jacob cago mi vida, pero sí eso no hubiera sucedido no tendría a mi bebita conmigo, ella era mi luz en medio de todo, el dolor nunca abandono mi alma y más al ver que el tiempo transcurría y no tenia noticias del paradero de Edward y menos de los Cullen, mis hermanas les dolía al igual que a mí su tan repentina desaparición y falta de comunicación con nosotras pero el tiempo me ha dado de cierta forma la certeza de que ellos sabían algo de lo que paso esa maldita noche, mi vida desde que acepte a Mary, se había centrado a ella y a mi familia, mi hija ante la sociedad era mi hermana menor, mis padres me protegían en contra de las habladurías no querían que se dañara mi imagen, había vuelto al colegio y solo porque mis padres me habían contado que Jacob se había largado a Japón con sus padres ya que ellos se tenían que trasladar allá por asuntos de trabajo, así que no le quedo más opción que largarse, por eso es que regrese al instituto con toda la tranquilidad de no encontrármelo por mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente los malditos de sus amigotes seguían y tenía que encontrármelos siempre, ellos seguían molestando a mis hermanas pero ellas no se dejaban y los ponían en su lugar, había retomado mis amigos, Brittany y Kenneth no regresaron como me habían dicho, lo ultimo que supe fue que tal vez regresarían en un mes, este año sacaría el bachillerato y entraría a la Universidad de Los Ángeles, a estudiar periodismo me llamaba la atención o tal vez la escogía por que no sabía a que dedicarme, la Literatura me gustaba mucho pero no lo veía como una carrera para mí.

Mary iba a una guardería, en lo que yo asistía al instituto, mi madre me había rogado que se la dejara, pero sabía que ella necesitaba hacer sus cosas en el día y la niña no la dejaría, mi padre trabajaba, mis hermanas en el instituto conmigo, aunque Brisa fuera madrina de Mary y ella le hiciera también de niñera a veces, así que no había opción además quería que ella se acostumbrara a compartir con niños de su edad, no la podía meter en una burbuja para que no le pasara nada.

Ese día después de la charla con mi hija, bajamos a desayunar con mi familia, mi hija se despidió de todos con su respectivo beso, y como siempre todos quedaban embelesados con ella, mis hermanas bajaron a la cochera conmigo, hoy iríamos todas en el auto de Rosalie, para llegar mas rápido por que ya íbamos retrasadísimas, llegamos a la guarde con media hora de retraso, la maestra ya no estaba a la entrada así que tuve que entrar hasta el aula, pero antes mi hija les volvió a dar su respectivo beso a sus tías antes de bajarse del auto.

Después de dejar a Mary en la guardería, emprendimos rumbo al instituto habíamos vuelto a ser las de antes, yo un poco cambiada las sonrisas no llegaban a mis ojos, me veía a un espejo y lo primero que veía era una tristeza profunda detrás de esa mascara que me había plantado hace dos años por mi hija y mi familia, pero a pesar de eso el buen gusto y la razón de la moda en mí no se habían ido, bueno mi hermana Alice no lo había permitido, así que ahí estaba nuestro lugar en el estacionamiento vacío, nadie se atrevía a tocarlo inclusive el de Alice y el mio estaban desocupados, el auto de Rose chillo cuando freno de golpe, pero sabía que lo había hecho a propósito para llamar la atención… le encantaba, de las tres ella era la única que si se estaba muriendo nunca lo demostró, "nunca me veré frágil ante nadie" dijo la ultima vez que lloro por Emmett.

Mis hermanas corrieron dentro del instituto al bajarse del auto, pero yo no pude correr ya que llevaba unos tacones de infarto solo porque a Alice se le había antojado diciéndome "Bella son unos Louis Vuitton ¿Cómo no los vas a presumir?" claro como ella si podía correr con esos monstruosos tacos no le importaba ¿verdad? Y para colmos de males cuando iba en medio del estacionamiento los libros que llevaba se me caen, ¡no puede ser, hoy no era mi día de suerte! Me agache a recogerlos, pero una mano desconocida se me adelanto y los recogió antes, cuando alce la vista unos ojos color miel me miraban tan profundamente que pensé que me traspasarían, nuestras miradas se conectaron durante lo que me parecieron años, descolocada me puse de pie pero trasbille y antes de caerme de espaldas, él ya me tenía sostenida, sus manos eran grandes y tenia un rostro hermoso, un pelo castaño claro que seducía a tocarlo, mis inspecciones se vieron interrumpidas por un carraspeo.

¡Uh! Disculpa, a veces soy muy torpe _—_ dije desasiéndome de su agarre y señalándole los libros _—_ gracias por recogerlos.

De nada, con mucho gusto _—_ me sonrió y ¡oh, oh! Me estoy volviendo loca pero o era un hermano perdido de Edward o él le copio su sonrisa torcida, ¡Dios, me lo recordó tanto!

Ah… ok! _— perfecto Bella ¿ahora te comportas como una maldita estúpida delante de tremendo cuero de hombre?_ Maldita voz que no me deja tranquila.

¿Te acompaño si quieres? Yo iba hacia dentro, soy nuevo y me toca Biología pero no sé dónde queda _—_ ¡ahora resulta que será mi compañero!, ¿que me pasa con él?

Yo… bueno… este… yo _—_ ¿Por qué me dejo tan embobada que no podía articular una palabra coherente? Maldición, Bella, concéntrate pareces retrasada _—_ yo también voy a Biología, así que si quieres, vente conmigo parece que seremos compañeros.

Perfecto, entonces mucho gusto mi nombre es Evan _—_ oh Dios hasta su nombre empieza con la misma hermosa letra que la de mi Edward, de nuevo esa voz: _¡Bella podrías dejar de comparar a Evan con Edward!_ ¡Maldita, cállate!

Igualmente mi nombre es Isabella, pero mejor dejémoslo en Bella, en realidad no me gusta mucho mi nombre _—_ le estreche su mano, su tacto era suave y varonil

Bueno ya que nos conocemos, aceptarías salir conmigo algún día, sin presiones _—_ ¡Ok! ¿De qué me perdí? ¿En qué momento comenzó a lanzárseme? No estaba para relaciones, todavía tenía una esperanza aunque muy tenue de que Edward volvería por mí, pero esta existía y era lo que contaba.

Mira no te voy a engañar, no estoy para relaciones en este instante, pero si acepto ser tu amiga ¿que dices?

De acuerdo Bella, pero sabré esperar_—_ solo asentí y seguimos el camino al salón de biología, el señor Banner no le agrado la tardía tan notoria pero no dijo nada y presento a Evan a la clase, hubo de todo desde gruñidos, suspiros, y miradas obscenas por parte del grupito de zorras encabezado por Lauren, Evan se sentó a mi lado ya que era el único lugar libre, al salir de biología, le ofrecí a Evan presentarle a mis hermanas y a mis amigos, él gustoso acepto, pero no había terminado de traspasar el umbral del salón cuando una manos me taparon el rostro.

Adivina ¿Quién soy? Y te ganas un premio _—_ conocía esa voz pero el dueño estaba al otro lado del mundo. ¡No podía ser él!

¡¿Kenneth?

No se vale, Bella fue muy fácil _—_ me dijo refunfuñando divertido, no podía creer era el mi gemelo amigo, a su lado estaba Brittany corrí y los abrace a los dos.

¡Oh por Dios, están aquí, que alegría! ¿Cuándo llegaron?, ¿Por qué no me avisaron? _— _me separe un poco de ellos yles hice todas las preguntas a la vez de la misma alegría.

Una pregunta a la vez Bells, bueno llegamos hoy, y no te avisamos por la misma razón además queríamos darte una sorpresa _—_ me respondió Brittany, volví la mirada a Kenneth y vi que miraba receloso a Evan, como si lo quiera matar por estar a mi lado ¿Qué le pasaba?

Kenneth ¿Qué te pasa? _—_ le pregunte con confusión en mi voz.

¿Este quien es Bella? _—_ me dijo ¿reprochándome? Alargue mi mano para que Evan la tomara para acércalo a mis amigos.

Kenneth, Brittany él es Evan, es nuevo en el colegio apenas hoy lo conocí _—_ la mirada de los dos eran muy distintas la de mi amiga era de deseo total, pero la de mi amigo era de ¡¿odio?

Mucho gusto guapo, soy Brittany y este cavernícola es mi hermano _—_ le dijo Brit evidentemente coqueteándole, Ken solo asintió.

Bueno Bells, te queríamos decir que hoy vamos hacer una reunión en mi casa, y queremos que vayas ¿por favor? Invita a tus amigos y a tus hermanas si quieres

Mmm, no se chicos ya no estoy en esa vida.

No importa Bells, solo ven a divertirte un rato.

Bueno ya veremos, vamos al comedor ¿sí? Me deben de estar esperando _—_ les dije saliendo por la tangente, no iría… ¡claro que no podría volver a caer en las drogas y no quería!

Llegamos al comedor, ya todos estaban ahí esperándome, hablando entre ellos en el momento en que entre al comedor todos hicieron silencio, viendo a mi acompañante, les presente a Evan, y todos lo aceptaron muy bien, Alice me pateo por debajo de la mesa y me guiño un ojo, no le hice caso y seguimos en la platica, la mañana paso rápido entre una clase y otra, Evan se ofreció llevarme a mi casa, acepté después de todo mi pequeña bebé ya debía estar en la casa bebiendo su chocolate de la tarde, con su osito de peluche viendo cadicatudas como le decía ella, el viaje lo pasamos en un cómodo silencio, cuando llegue a mi casa, Evan me ayudo a bajarme del auto abriéndome la puerta del copiloto y dándome la mano, me despedí de él y corrí a mi casa, moría de ganas de ver a mi bebita, como lo supuse mi bebita veía sus caricaturas con su oso y su vaso de chocolate en su cuarto no quise molestarla, así que fui y salude a mi mamá y subí a mi habitación por el ruido conforme subía las escaleras supe que mis hermanas ya habían llegado.

Puse mi mochila en su lugar, me desvestí y me dirigí al baño necesitaba una ducha caliente mis músculos estaban estresados, después de una larga sesión de relajación, salí y me puse una cómoda piyama, pero no tenia sueño así que abrí mi laptop hace mucho no la usaba, pero no sé que me impulso y la abrí, mientras el Windows abría sesión fui y me serví un vaso de agua de mi pequeña nevera que tenía en mi recamara, me volví a recostar en mi cama boca abajo, con mi laptop frente a mí, abrí el Internet Explorer y accese a una pagina de chismes, quería saber que había pasado con los artistas últimamente, pero lo que vi en primera instancia me dejo estática, fría, sentía como lo poco que mi pobre corazón había sanado se quebraba de nuevo, ahí tomado de la mano de una mujer hermosa exuberante pelo negro largo, alta y de unas curvas que por supuesto yo no tengo, era hermosa, salían de una discoteca ¡BESANDOSE! El titulo decía: NUESTRO COTIZADO SOLTERO EDWARD CULLEN, ATRAPADO POR FIN POR UNA COMPAÑERA DE ESTUDIOS, mis lágrimas corrían sin cesar por mi rostro, no lo podía creer él me engaño, tenía otra por eso nunca más volví a saber de él, todo era mentira le hacia el amor a otra que no era yo, la besaba a ella y no a mi, me levante de mí cama aventando la laptop contra el piso, destrozando todo a mi paso, gritaba a todo pulmón, lloraba intensamente, me dolía el alma de manera devastadora…

¡ME MENTISTE EDWARD! MALDITA SEA TENIAS OTRA MALDITO PERRO, ME ENGAÑASTE, TODO ERA MENTIRA, ESTE MALDITO ANILLO ES UNA FARSA _— _avente el estúpido anillo por el balcón, no sabía en que momento había llegado allí

¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS QUE HICE MAL! ¡¿PARA QUE ME CASTIGUES ASI? _— _caí de rodillas al piso, desconsolada ahora si estaba perdida. Gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba desesperada.

Bella, hija por Dios, ¿por qué gritas, qué paso? _— _me dijo muy alterada mi madre

¡Mamá, salte por favor! — fui capaz de decir, en medio de mis lágrimas-

BELLA, ¿QUE PASO? _—_ me gritaron mis hermanas al unisón,

E…se mal…dito, ¡ay s…oy t…an ESTUPIDA GRRRR AHHHH MALDITA IDIOTA QUE LE CREYO CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS— solo podía balbucear cosas incoherentes, el dolor me dejo sin aire. Todo lo que en estos dos años había logrado gracias a mi hija y familia, se destruyeron con esa imagen… Bien dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Bells, por favor cálmate _— _me dijo la que creo fue Brisa, Alice y Rose me tenían abrazada.

¡OH DIOS ME DUELE! MALDI…TO, MIL VE…CES MAL…DITO ME ENGAÑO _—_ gritaba y gritaba necesitaba sacar el dolor tan profundo que me quemaba el alma, las entrañas.

Bella, por favor por lo que más quieras nos asustas y tu hija esta llorando abajo por que te oye desesperada, la estas asustando _— _me dijo Rosalie dando suaves caricias a mi espalda.

NO PUE…DO AMO ESE PO…CO HOM… BRE QUE ES…TA TO…MADO D…E LA MA…NO DE ESA MUJER _—_ les dije señalando mi laptop, Alice se levanto y la tomo al ver el monitor, ahogo un sollozo y sus ojos se aguaron viendo la fotografía.

¡No lo puedo creer! _—_ dijo Alice horrorizada, Rosalie se levanto y fue a ver la pantalla y le paso lo mismo que a mi hermana, las dos corrieron en seguida donde mí a seguir consolándome, Brisa fue a la laptop y la miro son decir palabras, solo me miró desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos, pero su expresión fue lo que me destrozo… Miedo. Miedo puro, estaba aterrorizada, tontamente recordé lo que me digo y estaba segura de que el verme así, le recordaba muchas cosas, me sentí peor y comencé a llorar con más desesperación, Brisa no pudo más y salió corriendo del cuarto, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que me calme un poco pero algo en mi cabeza hizo click y me acorde de la fiesta, necesitaba alejar este dolor aunque fuera unas horas, necesitaba olvidar…

Me levante del piso donde me encontraba, mis hermanas se levantaron conmigo. Me seque mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

¿Pueden salir de mi habitación por favor? _— _ellas me miraron con extrañeza y recelo, pero solo asintieron dejándome sola, empecé por lavarme la cara, saqué un vestido negro corto con lentejuelas de un solo hombro, me maquille un poco resaltando mis labios con un labial rojo, me alisé mi cabello totalmente y me hice una coleta alta, mis sandalias altas de 15 centímetros negras, un gran brazalete plateado en mi brazo y una cartera a juego, tome mis llaves, mi celular, y salí decidida a dejar de sentir dolor y a olvidar a Edward a como diera lugar, las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta principal una mano me sujeto.

¿Qué haces Bella? Tu hija se durmió preguntando por ti, ¿A dónde vas? Brisa se tuvo que llevar a la niña a su cuarto y está durmiendo con ella _—_ susurro Alice enojada, viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

Voy a una fiesta Alice, y Mary estará bien cuidada por Brisa, así que no me salgas con eso, además vuelvo en un rato _—_ le dije fríamente no demostrando ningún sentimiento, aunque por dentro moría.

No vas a ir así como estas, ¿estás loca?

No, no lo estoy Alice, así que con tu permiso _— _le dije soltándome de su agarre, y antes de que cerrara de todo la puerta pude escuchar un claro "ojala sepas lo que haces"

Baje al garaje y saque mi adorado Audi rosa, había sido mi regalo de mis 16, acelere lo más que pude saliendo por fin a la calle, conforme pasaba la calle de Los Ángeles, la maldita fotografía volvía a mí, tenía que sacármelo del alma desterrarlo de mi corazón para siempre por que si no, nunca tendría vida, mi adorada medicina que había jurado no probaría de nuevo, la necesitaba como algo vital sentía que moría y ella era mi medicina la única que podía alejar tanto dolor, un bullicio me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿En qué momento llegue? Estacione mi auto y me baje corriendo a buscar a Ken y a Britt, ella estaba en las piernas de un chico bastante guapo en cuanto me vio se quito de las piernas de aquel chico y corrió a mí.

¡Bellita, sabía que no me defraudarías y que vendrías! _—_ me dijo acelerada, ya estaba drogada, pero no veía a Ken.

¡Y Ken, donde está, Britt! _— _tuve que gritar para que me oyera por aquella música tan alta, se encogió de hombros.

¡No sé, creo que en su recamara! Pero ven ¿Qué te ofrezco? — grito.

¡Mi medicina!— dije sin pensarlo.

Así se habla, ven _—_ me arrastro hasta la cocina de donde me dio una bolsita blanca, y un palito hecho con un papel enrollado, lo pensé demasiado ¡pero no! La necesitaba el dolor era muy profundo como para seguir sintiéndolo, saque un poco he hice una línea en la mesada de la cocina, cogí el palito y aspire fuerte y profundo, el polvo quemo mis fosas nasales, pero no me importo, inmediatamente comencé a sentir la muy bien recordada excitación, me sentía completamente libre, hermosa, sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las manos, Brittany me dio un vaso con vodka y me lo bebí de un tirón, salimos de la cocina, tomadas de la mano algunos chicos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de "¡estás son lesbianas yeahhh!"

Así que una sonrisa diabólica se formo en mi rostro, jale a Britt al centro de la pista, y la llame para que se acercara a mí con mi dedo índice, en ese momento sonaba "mariposa traicionera" de maná ¡PERFECTA! Comencé a moverme sensualmente, tocando todo mi cuerpo con mis manos, la cocaína me hacía sentirme desinhibida, Britt pego su espalda a mi pecho y fue bajando, tocándose, aun de espaldas a mí estiro sus brazos a mi cuerpo y desde mis pies hasta mi cuello fue tocando con sus pequeñas manos, yo la tocaba a ella, al mismo tiempo que escaneaba el lugar, veía que éramos las únicas en la pista, todos habían hecho ronda alrededor del espectáculo que montábamos mi amiga y yo, los hombres nos miraban con deseo, sus miradas no me molestaban al contrario esto era lo genial de esta droga, no sentía pena de nada, cuando la canción ya casi terminaba, Britt se dio la vuelta, y me planto un beso cargado de pasión, al principio se sentía extraño pero después me deje llevar, gritos emocionados se empezaron a escuchar, nos separamos al mismo tiempo en el que las dos comenzamos a reír histéricamente, pero la risa se paro abruptamente cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo tomarme fuertemente, sacándome de la pista, lo único que podía distinguir era que me dirigían a al patio trasero de la casa.

¿Qué putas haces Isabella? _— _la estúpida sonrisa no se iba de mi rostro, mire a Kenneth que estaba enojado, pero PUTA se veía realmente delicioso esta noche.

Nada, solo jugaba con tu hermana, o que ¿me vas a decir que no te gusto el regalito que tu hermanita y yo les hicimos a los hombres?_ —_ Le dije riéndome, retándolo, acercando peligrosamente mis labios a los suyos.

¡No juegues conmigo Bella, sabes que no! ¡Te amo y no puedo ver que nadie ni siquiera mi hermana te toque así, entendiste! —grito, pero no pude entender sus palabras, muy dentro de mí, algo había hecho click, pero no podía… Estaba drogada, me sentía feliz y no me importaba ya nada.

¡Ok! Mira estoy muy drogada y no puedo con tus estupideces, creí haber escuchado algo que no puede ser cierto, pero en fin, haz algo por mi ¿si?

Dime _—_ dijo finalmente resignado.

¿Me puedes besar? ¡Necesito sentir cariño, por favor! ¡MALDITA SEA NECESITO UN PUTO BESO YA KEN!

Bella, este… yo.

¡BUENO LO HACES TU O LO HACE OTRO! ¡¿Que prefieres? _—_ Le grite irritada por su actitud tan estúpida, sin siquiera dejar prepararme Ken unió sus labios con los míos, era un beso cargado de ¡¿amor? Pasión por supuesto por su parte, necesidad por el mio, necesidad por sentir cariño de alguien aunque fuera una mentira, sus labios eran suaves, tibios, él no estaba drogado pero yo si, y sabia que mañana me arrepentiría de esto, pero no me importo en ese momento mi necesidad de consuelo era mas poderoso

Nos separamos poco a poco, él junto su frente junto a la mía, los dos jadeábamos por la falta de oxigeno, yo me quede estática sin saber que hacer, él al ver mi indecisión me llevo adentro y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones alrededor de la improvisada pista, él no me apartaba la mirada, y yo pues yo estaba… en mi mundo, de pronto comencé asentir que el efecto se me comenzaba a pasar, me levante del sillón y me dirigí al baño para volver hacerme otra línea, la volví aspirar lo más profundo que pude, la sensación regresaba a mí.

Salí del baño, la música retumbaba en mis oídos, pronto llegue a la pista y comencé a bailar sola, imágenes de lo que ha sido mi vida pasaban delante de mi, los bellos momentos que viví al lado de Edward, las pequeñas peleas que no duraban mucho y siempre solucionábamos con un beso, las risas, los juegos con sus hermanos todos juntos, el momento en que mi vida cambio el día que nos dijeron que se iban a Italia, la despedida en el aeropuerto, los días, horas, minutos sentada frente mi laptop chateando con mi ángel que ahora se nunca me amo como tanto decía, el maldito día de san Valentín, su carta tan sospechosa, la mañana en que amanecí en la cama del perro de Jacob, lo sucia que me sentí, los meses en el hospital, el día que me entere estaba embarazada, el nacimiento de Mary, sus risas, su carita, la confesión y dolor de Brisa, el dolor de mis hermanas, el dolor de mi familia al verme tan destrozada, todo… todo lo volví a revivir en esa pista totalmente drogada lloraba de esos recuerdos por los hermosos y también por lo amargos, estaba realmente jodida la última persona en este mundo que pensé me apuñalaría por la espalda lo hizo matando así la ultima gota de serenidad en mi vida, Edward el hombre que por tantos años he amado incondicionalmente amaba a otra, al otro lado del mundo feliz de la vida mientras que aquí yo me hundía en mi miseria, ni siquiera mi hija creía capaz de sacarme esta vez de ese hoyo negro…

La música seguía, al igual que mis recuerdos mis lagrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, no las podía detener, cualquiera que me viera sabrían que estaba loca, pero que podía hacer, no tenia voluntad, fuerza, ni mucho menos razones para seguir. No era fuerte, como me había dicho Brisa, ya no tenía una razón para vivir… Ya no.

Bella, ¿que pasa? Ven vamos a mi cuarto _—_ no sabia quien me había sacado de la pista, ni a quien pertenecía esa voz, yo solo me deje hacer, mis piernas caminaban por reflejo, no por que yo quisiera.

Ven, acuéstate, necesitas descansar. Mañana será un nuevo día y le hablare a tus hermanas _—_ le hice caso a esa voz, y me acosté, cerré los ojos e inmediatamente la inconsciencia llego a mí…

* * *

><p><strong><span>primero que nada quiero pedirle mil disculpas por el largo tiempo de espera por un cap nuevo, pero en este momento de mi vida estoy con muchos problemas personales y la verdad estoy sin una gota de inspiracion, subo este cap por que ya lo tenia terminado hace bastante y no habia podido subirlo por la misma situacion, volvere dentro de un tiempito a actualizar quiero estar de nuevo en paz para poder volver a escribir, asi que de ante mano les pido mil perdones para todas las bellas niñas que han estado conmigo dandome reviews, alertas y demas y tambien mis lectoras fantasmas mil besos y gracias! <span>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...**_

_hola, mis reinas hermosas cap. nuevo! (y para recompensar mi ausencia DOS CAPS SEGUIDOS)_

_agradecerle como en cada capitulo a mi hermosisima beta Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, que mas que una beta se ha convertido en una excelente amiga_

_ok, este cap se contestan algunas de las preguntas que me hicieron de los caps pasados, asi que ENJOY GIRLS!_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

_**POV RENNÉ.**_

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, esperando el informe del investigador privado que había contratado para conocer el paradero de los Cullen, toda la situación me parecía muy extraña, desde aquella fiesta de San Valentín mis hijas no eran las mismas, habían cambiado demasiado, los Cullen no habían vuelto a comunicarse y nuestros amigos de toda una vida no nos habían llamado ni una sola vez desde aquella fecha.

El último informe del señor Banner decía que ellos habían venido tres días antes de San Valentín a Los Ángeles, era muy extraña toda esta información, si fue así ¿Por qué Esme no me llamo? ¿Qué hacían aquí, para esa fecha? ¿Por qué desde ese día todo cambio tan drásticamente? Tenia demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza, el hecho de que Bella quedara embarazada de Jacob Black era muy extraño, ella amaba con locura a Edward al igual mis otras dos hijas amaban a los hermanos de este, ni tan siquiera Jasper y Emmet se habían vuelto a comunicar con ellas, tenía la breve sospecha de que ese día no fue tan alegre y más bien fue fatal para todos, pero esas dudas quedarían contestadas hoy con este informe, Charlie tenía tanto trabajo que no pensaba mucho en los problemas de la casa, pero yo sí lo hacia, era mi deber como madre hacerlo.

Desde que Brisa llego a la casa, siento a mis hijas un poco más calmadas un poco más alegres, ella es una niña fuerte a pesar de su edad y del trauma de haber perdido a sus padres, la quiero como si fuera mi sangre y desde que la conocí me enamore de ella, al principio ella era un poco reacia conmigo pero después que me conoció, me tuvo más confianza y hasta se sentaba a charlar largos ratos conmigo.

Ella ha sido una gran ayuda para Bella y mi nieta, ha estado ahí cuidando de Mary… La cuida como si fuera suya, hasta la madrina de la niña es, ella es un ángel. Otra de las incógnitas es que desconozco el motivo del rechazo de Bella a la niña el día que nació, y eso me hace pensar que algo muy raro paso entre mi hija y ese tal Black…

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, inmediatamente Rossana, mi ama de llaves, salió abrir la puerta, pero antes le di la instrucción de que sí era el señor Banner lo hiciera pasar al despacho, comencé a desplazarme al despacho para poder conversar más privadamente, no quería por ningún motivo que mis hijas se enteraran de que yo estaba investigando sobre lo que sucedió, me senté en el gran escritorio de madera a esperar, unos minutos después el señor Banner apareció, tan elegante como siempre, saludándome muy formal, le invite a sentarse y comenzó a darme los informes

—Señora Swan, es un placer volver a verla, le he traído los informes del caso que usted me ha encomendado.

—Igualmente, señor Banner, y muchas gracias es usted muy amable, pero por favor vayamos al grano, este asunto ya es demasiado urgente para mí.

—Muy bien como usted desee, mire le traigo muy buenas noticias y unas no tan buenas. —Puso la carpeta que tenía en su regazo y me la pasó, la cogí y empecé a leer el informe, mientras él hablaba—. La primera es del paradero de la familia Cullen, ellos en este momento residen en París, se desplazaron a esa ciudad hace dos años, la señora Esme Cullen es una muy reconocida diseñadora de interiores y exteriores del mundo, abrió sus nuevas oficinas hace muy poco, el señor Carlisle Cullen es muy reconocido en el campo médico, además de que también incursiona en la bolsa de valores, tiene un nuevo hospital en el centro de París, sus hijos Edward, Emmett y Jasper estudian en las mejores universidades, el primero estudia en el prestigiosoConservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y de Danza de París en la rama de música y canto, los dos hijos restantes estudian en Panthéon-Sorbonne una prestigiosa Universidad mixta en Paris, Emmett, el mayor, estudia ingeniería en mecánica automotriz y Jasper, el menor, estudia leyes, eso señora, es toda la información que tengo de ellos y sobre el caso de sus hijas y ese 14 de febrero no es mucha la información que tengo.

—Hable, señor Banner, por favor.—Dije mientras veía el informe escrito y fotos de ellos pasaban. Se veían felices. Como si nada pasará.

—Ese día, los hermanos Cullen sí estuvieron en esa fiesta, por breves minutos, pero sí estuvieron, como usted ya sabe, ellos llegaron al país 3 días antes de esa fecha, al parecer venían a darles una sorpresa a sus hijas para ese día Me puse una mano en la boca y comencé a negar rápidamente, oh Dios mío, ellos habían venido y mis hijas no lo sabían ¿que había pasado ese día? Todo esto era muy enredado se viera por donde se viera, el señor Banner siguió informándome haciendo caso omiso a que yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos . Al parecer, algo vieron los Cullen que no duraron mucho ahí, su hija Isabella esa noche abandono la fiesta del brazo del señor Jacob Black.

— ¡Oh, Por Dios! Ese día mi hija tuvo que haber quedado embarazada de ese tal Black, pero ¿por qué ellas no los vieron? Y, ¿por qué ellos no las buscaron?

—Señora, yo solo le sabría decir lo poco que pude averiguar

—No me haga caso, prosiga por favor.

—De acuerdo, sus otras dos hijas Rosalie y Alice, se quedaron en la fiesta con un tal Sam Wilson y Jared Robinson, ellas se retiraron horas después. Los hermanos Cullen partieron rumbo a Italia unos días después, sus padres lo hicieron pocos meses después. Señora, es toda la información que he podido recopilar, y aquí—Señalo una hoja y me la mostro—, están los datos completos de la familia Cullen, su dirección en este momento, sus teléfonos, la residencia de los hermanos Cullen en sus respectivas Universidades.

—Yo… No podía salir de mi aturdimiento era mucha información pero a la vez muy poca, ahora tenía más preguntas que antes, trate de recuperarme de mi aturdimiento y trate de contestarle al hombre frente a mí . Sí, señor Banner, disculpe es mucha información y necesito procesarla, hizo usted un excelente trabajo no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, mire necesito que siga averiguando sobre ese día en especial, pero también sobre lo que paso los días después, quiero toda la verdad, el por qué mi hija se fue con ese Jacob Black, por qué los Cullen no las buscaron en la fiesta y por qué mis hijas no se dieron cuenta sobre la ausencia de su hermana. ¡Toda, ¿me escucho, toda la verdad!

— Sí, señora, como usted diga Él me asintió con la cabeza.

—Con respecto a sus honorarios, aquí esta el cheque por la cantidad acordada y habrá más sí me consigue la demás información que le he pedido Le extendí el cheque con una sonrisa, y enarque una ceja, me quede con la carpeta y él asintió, tomando el cheque y guardándolo.

—Muchas gracias, señora, y cuente con esa información, si no me necesita más me retiro que pase buena tarde.

—Igualmente, señor Banner, hasta pronto espero Asintió con la cabeza y se retiro cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Yo me quede sentada en la silla, recostada al respaldar totalmente, la cabeza me daba mil vueltas ahora entendía varias cosas pero a la vez no, cada información que me había dado el señor Banner me carcomía la cabeza, este asunto era cada vez más confuso, a la misma vez pensaba en si llamar a Esme era buena idea o no, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero tal vez ella supiera algo y podríamos juntas ayudar a nuestros hijos, como lo hacíamos cuando ellos eran niños pequeños.

_Flash Back._

—_Emmett y Jasper, ¿que les hemos enseñado su padre y yo? Que las mujeres primero, ¿no es cierto?_

—_Mami, es que nosotros _ _Emmett con su pequeño dedo se señalo a si mismo y a su hermano_ . _Solo las ayudábamos a enfriarles la comida, por que no queremos que se quemen, ¿verdad hermano?_ _Jasper asintió._

— _Sí, señora Cullen, ellos nos estaban ayudando, aunque _—_Soltó unas risas de campana mi Rose_—,_ Jasper se le comió un pedazo de hamburguesa a Alice._

—_¿Jasper? _ _El pobre alzo la vista a su madre avergonzado._

— _¡Ay! Déjalo, mujer, son niños por amor de Dios_ _Le dije a mi amiga riéndome, la situación era muy graciosa, los pequeños caballeritos eran todo un encanto con las niñas, las adoraban y por extraño que pareciera nunca peleaban y siempre estaban juntos, mientras Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose comían, a lo lejos Edward y Bella se hallaban acostados viendo las nubes debajo del árbol, en el cual ya nosotros habíamos planeado construirles su casa del árbol como regalo de navidad, comencé a caminar hacia ellos para avisarles sobre la comida, pero estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia._

— _¿Bella, algún día te cansaras de ser mi amiga?_—_Le pregunto Edward a mi hija, con su carita asustada._

—_¿Cómo dices eso, tonto? Te quiero muchísimo, no te dejaré nunca lo prometo._—_Mi niña se paro por un lado y le dio un abrazo y beso en su mejilla. Edward sonrió y su carita se iluminó._

—_¿De verdad? Por qué yo no quiero que me dejes de querer nunca, nunca._

—_Mira, mi mano en mi corazón es en señal de promesa de que de este corazón no saldrás nunca _ _La inocencia con la que mi hija le hizo la promesa a Edward me conmovió demasiado, y sin querer un fuerte suspiro se escapo de mis labios, haciendo así que los niños se dieran cuenta de mi presencia._

— _Mamá, ¿pasa algo_?

—_No, mi niña, solo venía a avisarles que la comida ya estaba lista, así que apresúrense si no quieren que la comida se les enfrié._

—_Si, señora Swan, muchas gracias por avisarnos, hay que correr para que Emmett nos deje hamburguesas y no se las coma todas él_—_Se echó a reír Edward, seguido de mi hija._

— _Sí es cierto, en seguida vamos, mami._

—_De acuerdo, mi amor, lo esperamos._—_Sonreí a los dos niños hermosos frente a mis ojos._

—_Ven, Bella, te ayudo a levantarte _ _¿Así o más caballeroso?Definitivamente Esme y Carlisle han hecho un trabajo asombroso con sus hijos._

—_Ya vienen de camino los niños, ven mujer, dejemos que se coman sus hamburguesas_ _Esme y yo salimos del jardín trasero dejando a los niños compartir entre si su almuerzo, teníamos confianza de que los pequeños caballeritos cuidarían de las niñas, nos sentamos en la sala a tomar un té, y a charlar un rato, pero un rato después una Rosalie enojada y un Emmett apenado llegaron donde nosotras._

—_Amor, hija, ¿Qué sucede?_—_Le pregunte a mi pequeña, acariciando su cabello. Su ropita estaba mojada y pegajosa. _

—_Este bruto de Emmett me tiro encima mi refresco, mamá, ya no lo quiero, me ensucio toda y los chicos se rieron de mi Mi hija estaba enojada, pero al mismo tiempo triste haciendo un puchero hermoso._

—_Señora Swan, fue sin culpa, es que Rose venía con su refresco en la mano y cuando ella paso a mi lado yo me levante por que iba a tomar el mío, pero no vi que ella venía y sin querer se lo eche encima, perdóname Rose, por favor nunca te hubiera ensuciado a propósito lo juro Emmett para ese momento ya lloraba, estaba realmente apenado y sobre todo le dolía el rechazo de mi hija._

—_Amor, a lo que está diciendo Emmett, todo fue un accidente, no tienes por qué ponerte así._

—_Mami, es que esta blusa me gustaba mucho, y este tonto por no fijarse me la mancho._

—_Mira mi amor, estoy segura que mi hijo jamás te haría daño, además mañana mismo Emmett te conseguirá otra blusa igualita ¿de acuerdo? Mi hija asintió._

—_Okey, entonces por qué no se abrazan y se disculpan, y vuelven a ser amigos como siempre._

—_¿Me perdonas, Rose? Por favor no quiero estar peleado contigo._

—_De acuerdo, pero quiero mi blusa mañana, Emmett Cullen, o si no olvídate de mi, ¿okey?_

—_¡Ok! Así será _—_Y así el pequeño problema termino en un abrazo de amistad sincero._

_Fin flashback_

—¡ME MENTISTE, EDWARD! ¡MALDITA SEA TENIAS OTRA MALDITO PERRO, ME ENGAÑASTE, TODO ERA MENTIRA, ESTE MALDITO ANILLO ES UNA FARSA! Los gritos de mi hija me sacaron de mis recuerdos, se oían por toda la casa, mi reacción inmediata fue la de correr a la habitación de Bella, no sabía lo que le había sucedido pero se oía demasiado rota como hacía tiempo no la veía.

—¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS QUE HICE MAL! ¡¿PORQUÉ QUE ME CASTIGUES ASI!

En el momento en que entre en la recamara de mi hija, sentí que el mundo se me caía, nunca me imagine llegar a ver a una de mis hijas en las condiciones en las que encontré ami Bella, su sufrimiento era absoluto, lloraba, se revolvía en el piso, parecía que el dolor la absorbía, corrí a su lado agachándome para ponerme a su altura.

—Bella, hija por Dios, ¿por qué gritas, qué paso? _—_Hasta que le hable a mi hija me di cuenta del dolor que destilaban mis palabras, verla así tan… desgarrada por dentro me dolía demasiado.

—¡Mamá, salte por favor!_—_N le discutí nada y me salí de su cuarto, entendía que necesitaba a sus hermanas, en el momento en que salía de su habitación me encontré a mis hijas que venían muy alteradas.

—¿Mamá, estás bien? —Me dijo mi Rosalie, que venía muy alterada.

— Sí, mi princesa, ve con tu hermana y por favor cálmenla voy a ver a Mary —Mis hijas solo asintieron y entraron a la habitación, me dirigí a la habitación de mi nietecita que de seguro debía estar muy asustada por los gritos de su madre, entre a la habitación de mi princesa y ahí estaba ella aovillada con su osito llorando.

— ¿Abuelita?

— Sí, mi amor, soy yo.

— ¿Que asho a mami, abuelita? No guta oyir la achi, la quelo mucho.

—Tranquila, mi princesa mami esta con un poquito dolor de pancita, pero ya tus tías están con ellas, para que se sienta mejor, de acuerdo _—_Mi princesita solo asintió y se acurruco en mi pecho_—_.Ahora, mi princesita, es hora de dormir, ¿quieres que te lea un cuento?—Ella asintió, le leí un cuento pero por la mitad, ella ya estaba dormida, cuando yo también me estaba quedando dormida mi hija Brisa entro tocándome el hombro.

—¡Mamá, despierta! Yo me quedo con Mary, vete a tú cama —La vi extrañada a la cara, ya que la tenia roja como de haber llorado mucho.

—Hija, ¿qué te pasa, estas bien? —Le dije levantándome del lado de mi pequeñita, para ver bien a Brisa.

—Si, mamá no te preocupes, solo que me afecto mucho ver a Bella así, es todo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, mamita, tranquila ve yo me quedo aquí con ella.

—De acuerdo, mi amor. Buenas noches —Le di un beso en la frente y otro a Mary, para irme a mi habitación pero por alguna razón no quería entrar a aquella solitaria habitación, Charlie había salido a un viaje de negocios, y yo estaba sola con mis hijas y mi nieta, entre al despacho y lo primero que divise fue la carpeta con todos los datos de los Cullen, y me pregunte ¿y si todo esta reacción fue por Edward? ¿Y si algo le pasó? Así que sin pensármelo dos veces, levante el teléfono y marque el número de la mansión Cullen en París, después de tres timbrazos contestaron.

—Buenas tardes, mansión Cullen.—Me contestó una dulce voz. Pero no la reconocí.

—Buenas tardes, me podría comunicar con la señora Esmme Cullen, por favor.

—Si, con mucho gusto. Un momento por favor.

—Gracias.—Espere unos momentos, en silencio total. El corazón me latía muy rápido, casi con miedo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?—La voz de mi amiga me hizo saltar, sonreí cuando la escuche. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

— Esme, amiga soy yo, Renné —Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre nosotras. —. ¿Esme, estás ahí?—Pregunte después de un rato, un poco confusa.

— Sí, disculpa lo que pasa es que tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar y me ha tomado por sorpresa tú llamada.

—Sí, bueno la verdad no sé el por qué ustedes se alejaron de nosotros, los muchachos no volvieron a tener contacto y mis hijas sufren demasiado la ausencia de tus hijos—Me quede un momento callada, algo estaba mal…—. Esme sé que no debemos meternos en los asuntos de nuestros hijos, pero ¿paso algo que yo no sepa? ¿Tus hijos están bien? Hace poco mi hija Isabella tuvo un ataque de nervios y casi estoy segura que es por tu hijo, por favor Esme, sí sabes algo de lo que paso hace 2 años dímelo te lo suplico, necesito saber para ayudar a mis hijas.

— Mira, Renné, como tú lo dijiste no debemos meternos en los asuntos de nuestros hijos pero yo lo único que sé es que tus hijas engañaron a mis hijos, ese día de San Valentín hace 2 años, ellos iban a darles una sorpresa a tus hijas, y cuál fue la sorpresa que ellas estaban besuqueándose con otros muchachos es todo lo que se, mis hijos han luchado demasiado por arrancarse el amor hacia tus hijas, y no es justo que ahora que los veo mejor ellas aparezcan.—Me confeso todo eso de un solo golpe, dejándome confusa. ¿Qué diablos?

— Yo…—Tartamudeé, tome aire fuertemente y lo solté despacio, volví hablar cuando me sentí un poco mejor—. Yo no sé qué decirte. Pero desde ese día mis hijas no son las mismas, sufren demasiado y no son felices, Esme ayúdame a averiguar la verdad, ¿Y si nuestros hijos están sufriendo en vano? Porque yo lo que tenía entendido es que Jacob Black no era muy querido por mi hija, y supuestamente con ese muchacho fue con el que vio Edward a mi hija ese día, no se esta historia no cuadra, ¿me ayudas?

—Renné ahorita estoy como en shock con lo que me cuentas, mira…—Se quedó callada ella también. Esto era demasiado confuso. Debía haber gato encerrado—. Yo te llamo en estos días ¿vale?, necesito averiguar, y procesar todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, Esme…—El sonido de línea cortada sonó en ese momento, suspire y también colgué. Frustrada, así me sentía después de la conversación con Esme todo era muy confuso pero yo necesitaba sacar adelante a mis hijas y lo iba hacer, iba averiguar toda la verdad, así sea con la ayuda de mi antigua amiga o no….

_**POV Kenneth.**_

Dos años habían pasado desde que deje de ver a la mujer que amo, dos años de sufrimiento, extrañaba a Isabella cada minuto de mi asquerosa vida. Desde que la vi por primera vez, me encandilo su belleza, pero ese dolor tan profundo que sus ojos reflejaban me llenaba de intriga; conforme la fui conociendo, me daba cuenta que sufría demasiado, pero no sabía el por que hasta que un día en el que estábamos Britt, Bella y yo en mi casa y nos habíamos escapado de clases. como casi todos los días lo hacíamos, Bella y mi hermana estaban muy drogadas, yo ya tenía más de estar en este asqueroso mundo de las drogas y por lo tanto tenia que duplicar la dosis para quedar fuera de lo real, así que yo me encontraba "sobrio" si se puede decir, nos encontrábamos en la pequeña sala de la alcoba de Britt, cuando de pronto Bella comenzó a delirarar, a gritar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que odiaba a un tal Jacob, por haberle robado lo más sagrado que existía para ella, su virginidad; por haberlo hecho sin su permiso, y más por que eso le pertenecía a un tal Edward, al amor de su vida del que tenía mucho que no sabía.

Eso me partió en dos mi corazón… Oírla llorar por culpa de dos hombres que le habían destrozado la vida, ella no se lo merecía, era una chica buena, reservada y si no hubiera sido por el efecto de la droga, nunca hubiera sabido la verdad de su dolor, me dolía y yo sufría con ella día tras día al verla que se hundía en este vicio solo para no sentir, sin yo poder hacer nada. Después de todo ¿quien era yo para prohibirle seguir en esto? Yo, al igual que ella, era un vicioso igual o peor yo tenía mucho tiempo desde que descubrí a mis padres haciéndolo, me atrajo la idea estúpida de probar, después de todo, si ellos lo hacían no podía ser tan malo, que estúpido fui, después descubrí a mi hermana haciéndolo y pues terminamos uniéndonos para que nuestros padres no se enteraran, cuando conocimos a Bella y Britt le enseño nuestra receta para desconectarnos del mundo, ella lo acepto de inmediato, ella volaba en un mundo imaginario, pero ni tan siquiera ahí sus penas la dejaban en paz.

Su dolor era mi dolor, pero yo sufría el doble al amarla en silencio, ocultando este amor que me quemaba vivo, tenía que fingir ser su amigo cuando lo que quería era gritarle que la amaba, pero no podía; no quería que se alejara de mi, no quería perderla, por que sabía que sí ella sabía la realidad de mis sentimientos hacía ella las cosas no seguirían iguales entre nosotros.

El día que nuestros padres nos dijeron a Britt y a mi que regresaríamos a Los Ángeles, comencé a chillar de la emoción, no me importo que Britt me mirara extrañada, ella no me dijo nada, dos días después estamos abordando el avión privado de papá para volver a nuestra casa, como siempre mi hermana y yo viajaríamos solos, nuestros padres debían quedarse, o eso era lo que ellos decían, en Italia, que era donde estábamos, en todo el viaje me sentí muy nervioso, saque cuentas y di con que cuando llegáramos a Los Ángeles, todavía Bella estaría en el instituto,así que le hice una proposición a Brittany.

— ¡Britt, que te parece si después de salir del aeropuerto, pasamos por el instituto dándole la sorpresa a Bella, de que ya volvimos! Okey, lo había dicho muy entusiasmado.

—Primero que nada, Ken, bájale a tu entusiasmo de mierda, pero sí, es una buena idea me muero por ver a mi amiguita, y por cierto ¿por qué tanta alegría por ver a Bella, eh? Me dijo sonriéndome como el gato chessaire, maldita.

—Nada que te importe, Britt, aparte es mi amiga también después de todo, ¿o no?

— ¡Sí, sí claro, hermanito no te ofusques!

Después de esa grata conversación -nótese el sarcasmo-, trate de dormir pero los nervios eran más fuertes que yo, así que me puse a jugar con la PS3, me ocupo la cabeza y ya no pensé tanto en ella, a las 8 de la mañana aterrizamos en el aeropuerto en el lado privado de este, el chofer ya estaba en la puerta de salida esperando por nosotros, le dimos las instrucciones de llevarnos al instituto y él sin reproche obedeció.

Duramos 15 minutos en llegar al instituto, Brittany se bajo como siempre jugando a ser la gran diva, yo estaba demasiado nervioso, maldita sea, no me podía mover de mi asiento.

—¡Maldita sea, Ken mueve ese culo!, ¿crees que voy a esperarte hasta que a ti se te pegue la gana? . La muy maldita me gritaba como desquiciada desde afuera del auto.

— ¿Puedes cerrar esa puta boca endemoniada que tienes?, si tanta urgencia tienes de entrar ¡LARGATE SOLA Y NO ME JODAS!

—¡Uh! Eres insoportable, ya casi tocan el receso y tú estás pensando ahí como idiota Respire mil veces, para no salir del auto y cerrarle la boca a la estúpida de mi hermana de un puñetazo, la quería un huevazo pero a veces me sacaba de mis casillas y deseaba desaparecerla. Salí del maldito carro resoplando, ella me volvió a ver con cara de triunfo en su cara.

_¡ZORRA!_ No le di importancia y comenzamos a caminar hacia biología, sabía de buena fuente todo el horario de clases de Bella, Britt se sorprendió cuando le dije a donde nos dirigíamos pero se callo, y esa estúpida sonrisa apareció de nuevo, trate de no correr hacía el salón pero fue imposible, me coloque a un lado de la puerta del aula para que Bella no me viera y Britt hizo lo mismo, a los pocos segundos sonó la campana anunciando el receso, Bella salió apenas por la puerta y salte sobre ella por la espalda tapándole los ojos, bromee con ella y me reconoció muy rápido a pesar de tener mucho tiempo sin vernos, me sorprendió pero no dije nada, mientras Bella y Britt hablaban pude ver a un idiota parado a en la espalda de Bella como si fuera su puto guardaespaldas, la veía con unos ojos que yo reconocía muy bien, la misma mirada con la que yo miraba a Bella el día que la conocí, llena de deseo y atracción magnética por ella.

Sin que yo midiera mis palabras, estás salieron sin control de mi boca, le reclame a Bella sobre él, ella nos lo presento como un nuevo alumno, y que era su nuevo amigo y como siempre la sonsa de mi hermana se le insinuó asquerosamente al idiota ese, pero el muy idiota no le apartaba la vista a mi ángel; la veía con adoración, tratando de dejar de lado al "payaso imitación del Ken perfecto", trate de invitar a Bella a la fiesta que Britt y yo daríamos para celebrar nuestro retorno, Bella se excuso diciendo que no iría por que ya no estaba en esa vida, me alegre profundamente que ya se hubiera salido de la maldita porquería de las drogas, sonreí para mis adentros, así que no le insistí, pero ella al fin dijo que tal vez iría no dando muchas esperanzas, mi lado egoísta deseaba que aceptara pero mi lado protector agradecía su negativa.

Nos despedimos y ella siguió al comedor, agarrada de la mano de ese imbécil, mis pensamientos asesinos, imaginaban una y mil maneras de ir y retorcer su cuello con mis manos para que ni tan siquiera pudiera respirar el mismo oxígeno que Bella.

—¿Podrías siquiera disimular un poco? ¡Metiche!, la voltee a ver con los ojos enfurecidos.

—¿De que putas me hablas, Britt? Le dije haciéndome el desentendido.

—¡Ay, por favor, compartimos el mismo útero Ken, te conozco como a mí misma! Pero en fin es tú puto problema si quieres sufrir sabes porque Bella no te ve de esa manera No le hice caso y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda, saliendo rápidamente del instituto para irme a la casa.

Pero en algo la muy pendeja tenía razón, Bella tal vez nunca me vería con ojos de amor, pero si ella, después de tanto tiempo ya olvido a ese tal Edward, yo podría tener mi oportunidad, solo que tenia que ir despacio o la asustaría y eso es lo que menos quería.

Mi casa, por así decirlo ya que de hogar no tenía nada; Britt y yo prácticamente crecimos sin padres, una niñera que por cierto ya murió fue la que nos crio, nunca entendí el desamor de nuestros padres a por nosotros. Al principio creía que era normal, pero al ir a la escuela y ver a las madres o padres recoger a sus hijos supe que no era normal, nuestros simulación de padres nos llenaban de miles de cosas mas de lo que nosotros queríamos, solo para que no los molestáramos o reclamáramos su atención, al principio mi hermana y yo llorábamos cuando nos dejaban solos, nos guindábamos en sus piernas suplicándoles que no nos dejaran solos, los amábamos y necesitábamos tanto, yo con apenas 8 años ya no me molestaba en siquiera hablarles, mi única escapatoria era mi guitarra, consolarme con ella me bastaba, después cuando comencé con las drogas unos años después- a los 14-, que era lo único bueno que mis padres me han enseñado, mi guitarra dejo de ser mi salida, la vida me valía, y la vivía como zombie sin ningún interés, hasta que Bella entro en ella y reapareció la felicidad en mí.

Desde afuera de la casa se veían los arreglos de organizadores de eventos que mi hermana había contratado hacían, al entrar al recibidor, tenía un letrero de bienvenida, pendejada más grande el celebrarnos nuestro regreso, flores adornaban las escaleras, en la sala habían desaparecido los sillones dejando un gran espacio para una improvisada pista de baile, en la terraza una gran barra llena de todos los licores existentes ocupaba un extremo, el bartender ya se encontraba mezclando, me acerque y le pedí dos vodkas bien cargados; necesitaba calmarme un poco, ya la coca no me calmaba en lo absoluto, en una disco en Bruselas, Brittany me había dado a conocer la gloriosa pastillita azul, yo no me he vuelto tan adicto a ella como mi hermana, sin embargo de vez en cuando consumía una o dos, pero nunca abusaba, sabía de primera mano lo que podía hacer, ya que esa misma noche una chica murió en medio de la pista por abusar de ellas, y no quería ese destino para mí y mucho menos para mi hermana, por eso siempre controlaba su manera de drogarse, ya los dos sabíamos los limites de nuestra adicción.

Cuatro vodkas después subí a mi habitación a cambiarme para la fiesta, pronto mis "amigos" llegarían pero no tenía ganas de bajar en lo absoluto, me metí a bañar y me mude bastante rápido, no tenía ganas de estar en esa dichosa fiesta pero no podía hacerle el desaire a mi hermana, me quede mucho rato en mi cama, la música retumbaba en toda la casa estaba seguro que en cualquier momento la policía llegaría por exceso de ruido, el bullicio de la gente se combinaba con la música; y mientras bajaba las escaleras, me di cuenta que la casa estaba completamente llena, muchos eran nuestros excompañeros del instituto, Britt y yo ya deberíamos estar en la Universidad pero por culpa de nuestros adorados padres nos habíamos perdido el primer año.

Salí a la terraza y pude divisar en medio de la tenue luz a mis excompañeros, conversamos mucho rato sobre nuestras vidas durante esos 2 años, nos reímos bastante gastándole bromas al tonto de Michael, pero mis risas pararon abruptamente cuando escuchamos chiflidos, palabras obscenas dichas por los hombres, y hasta de mujeres; todos nos volteamos a ver y corrimos hasta el lugar del escándalo, me abrí paso entre la excitada audiencia y vi lo que nunca pensé ver… Desde hace 2 años que no las veía haciendo eso, antes no me importo tanto ya que solo fue una vez y no sabía con exactitud mis sentimientos hacia Bella, pero en ese momento mi rabia, celos de que otros la desearan, afloraron, quería sacarle los ojos a todos, incluyendo a mi hermana, cortarle las manos por tocarla como lo hacía, pero lo peor de todo vino después… Brittany le planto un señor beso a Bella, ella al principio se sorprendió pero después se lo siguió y ahí me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, Bella volvió a caer, estaba totalmente… drogada.

Sin demora me dirigí hacia ella y con mucha brusquedad la saque de ahí, dejando a mi hermana riéndose, mientras un imbécil se le acercaba, la señale con mi dedo articulándole con mi boca que me las pagaría, seguí arrastrando a Bella al patio trasero de mi casa y cuando vi que ya estábamos bastante largo de la casa la solté, dándole vuelta hasta posicionarla frente a mí.

—¿Qué putas haces, Isabella? Mis celos, rabia, deseo, frustración afloraron en ese momento no soportaba que jugara conmigo aunque ella desconociera mis sentimientos.

—Nada, solo jugaba con tú hermana, o que ¿me vas a decir que no te gusto el regalito que tú hermanita y yo les hicimos a los hombres? .JODAS. Estaba flirteando conmigo, jugando conmigo y sabía que si entraba en este juego, el único perdedor sería yo, ella estaba drogada y en unas horas no recordaría nada y yo me sentiría el más puto del mundo, se me acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, la razón abandono mi cuerpo y enojado le grite.

—¡No juegues conmigo Bella, sabes que no! ¡Te amo y no puedo ver que nadie ni siquiera mi hermana te toque así, entendiste! Me sentí tan putamente cabreado, frustrado que no pude contener mis palabras; las había dicho y ya no había vuelta atrás, las palabras que tanto ocultaba acababan de salir de mi boca, esperaba con toda mi alma que nunca las recordara.

—¡Okey! Mira, estoy muy drogada y no puedo con tus estupideces, creí haber escuchado algo que no puede ser cierto, pero en fin, haz algo por mí ¿si? Y como si Dios me hubiera escuchado, no me creyó, solté el aire contenido, pero la pregunta de que querría ella de mí me asalto de pronto, así que sin demorarlo más y completamente derrotado sabiendo que sí ella me pidiera el cielo se lo daría le seguí el juego.

—Dime.

—¿Me puedes besar? ¡Necesito sentir cariño, por favor! ¡MALDITA SEA NECESITO UN PUTO BESO YA, KEN! Y¡OH, MI QUERIDO DIOS!, esta mujer me quería matar…¿cómo me proponía eso? ¿Sentir sus labios? Me dejo en estado idiota, no podía hacerlo, mí lado racional y el irracional libraban una batalla en mí en ese momento.

— Bella, este… Yo... Simplemente no podía contestar, libraba una guerra de decisiones en mi cabeza.

—¡BUENO, LO HACES TÚ O LO HACE OTRO! ¡¿Que prefieres? ¡OKEY, ESO EN LA PUTA VIDA LO PERMITIRIA!

Así que sin ni siquiera pensarlo, uní mis labios con los suyos y ¡BENDITA SEA LA MADRE DE BELLA! Por crear tamaño de Diosa, sus labios eran tan suaves y tibios como siempre lo imagine, ese beso deje recaer todo el amor que sentía por ella, la bese suavemente pero a la vez muy apasionadamente, la deseaba, la amaba, y ese fue mí momento de demostrárselo, sabía que ella solo me estaba usando para sentir un poco de cariño, como me lo dijo, pero no me importo, el beso termino por falta de oxigeno, dejando un vacío en mi pecho, junte mi frente a la de ella deseando disfrutar más de su cercanía, la mire a los ojos tratando de ver algún indicio de lo que pensaba pero nada, solo lo que vi fue indecisión sobre que hacer así que la tome de la mano, y me la lleve al interior de la casa y nos sentamos en unos de los sillones alrededor de la improvisada pista de baile, no podía dejar de verla, y preguntarme el por qué de su recaída, si en la mañana la había visto tan bien tan… Cambiada y lo que me temía era que fuera por ese tal Edward, después de unos minutos la vi inquieta, la seguí con la mirada y vi que iba al baño, así que no me preocupe.

Mis ex compañeros se me acercaron y me comentaron que querían enseñarme la nueva adquisición que tenían para salir de rumba todos juntos, no quería ir porque estaba preocupado por Bella, pero me dije que solo sería un momento, así que los acompañe para que no sintieran el desaire, pero los malditos no tenían solo la intención de enseñármela si no que también de secuestrarme, me montaron a la fuerza a la camioneta y me llevaron a una fogata que habían hecho, llevaron mujeres, y alcohol demasiado, su excusa fue " es nuestra bienvenida, hermano, así que no la desperdicies". Y pues, yo me deje llevar, olvidándome de mis problemas y de los de Bella, hasta que amaneció.

* * *

><p>¡¿LES GUSTO? DEMUESTRENLO DEJEN UN REVIEW ¿siiiii?<p>

BUENO ANTE TODO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPITO Y LEER MIS LOCURAS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO Y NO ABANDONAR A UNA HUMILDE SERVIDORA, VOLVI ANTES DE LO PREVISTO Y ME SIENTO MUY CONTENTA DE REGRESAR... ¡LAS EXTRAÑABA HORRORES! GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME MOSTRARON SU APOYO POR MI NOTA PASADA, SE LES QUIERE!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo los uso para mi locas historias...**_

_**CAPITULO COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A MI HERMOSA BETA, MIL GRACIAS POR APORTAR TANTO A ESTA HISTORIA EN ESPECIAL EN ESTE CAPITULO... TE AMODORO!**_

_lo prometido es deuda mis niñas, ultimo de los dos caps seguidos prometidos! (mmmm tal ves y esta semana les traiga un cap sorpresa)_

_**advertencia: cap. FUERTE (TEMA MUY FUERTE OJO!), para las que son sensibles a temas fuertes simplemente no lean, y para las que no ENJOY GIRLS!**_

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

—Buenos días, dormilona, ¿Cómo estás?—Una suave voz fue lo primero que escuche, levante mi cabeza sumamente adolorida y mire a todos lados, buscando el dueño de esa voz.

Lo encontré en el otro extremo de una habitación un poco conocida para mí.

— ¿Evan? ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?—Pregunte confundida, refregándome mis manos en mis ojos. Mi cabeza me iba a explotar.

— Ayer tú amiga Brittany en el instituto me invito a su fiesta, y como no tenía nada que hacer y aparte no conocía a nadie, vine al momento en el que te vi bailando sola y llorando, me preocupaste de verás, así que busque a tú amiga y ella te subió a su habitación, me dijo que podía quedarme así que lo hice, dormí en el sillón cuidando tú sueño.

— Ah… Okey, que patética me tuve que haber visto ¿no es cierto?

—No, tranquila, es más, creo que nadie lo noto.

—Por cierto y Britt ¿dónde está?

— Ella bajo a llamar a tus hermanas para que no se preocuparan.—Contesto suavemente, mirándome con una sonrisa, le regrese la sonrisa y me levante, yendo al baño para por lo menos arreglarme y parecer un poco decente.

Mi reflejo era patético. El rímel y delineador corrido de mis ojos, mi cabello hecho un desastre… Me arregle lo mejor posible, suspirando de vez en cuando.

Después de que Britt volviera de hablar con mis hermanas, Evan, ella y yo bajamos a desayunar, la casa ya estaba como antes como si nada hubiera pasado, hablamos de todo y nada, y por un rato pude olvidarme de mi dolor, después de unas horas, Evan se fue y Britt y yo nos quedamos solas le pregunte por su hermano y me dijo que no sabía nada de él, sabía que algo había pasado con Ken y yo pero no lograba acordarme.

Ya pasaban de las 2 de la tarde y yo no quería aparecerme en mi casa, así que se lo dije a Britt y me dijo que por ella no había problema, que me quedará con ella, así que subimos y nos cambiamos por unos bikinis, ella me prestó uno puesto que yo no traía, nos hicimos unos cocteles y nos fuimos hacia la piscina a relajarnos, le conté a Britt el por qué de mi recaída, ya que me lo pregunto y a mí no me quedo de otra que contarle, después de llorar las últimas lágrimas que juré serían las últimas por culpa de Edward, le pedí urgida a mi amiga mi medicina y ella con gusto me la dio, y ella me acompaño, para cuando Ken apareció en la casa, su hermana y yo estábamos en otro mundo. En uno sin dolor y lo más importante, en uno en donde Edward no existía así como tampoco su engaño, en la noche, los gemelos y yo nos fuimos a una discoteca en el centro de la ciudad.

Estaba muy prendida, se nos paso la noche entre tragos y mi amada medicina, Ken estaba muy raro conmigo pero no le di importancia después arreglaría lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido.

De esa manera se me paso el fin de semana, no quería llegar a mi casa,pero ya no podía alargarlo más, mi hija debía de estar muy preocupada por mí, el domingo después de desayunar a las 3 de la tarde, me despedí de los chicos y me fui a mi casa, de camino iba pensando en lo que diría pero ¡al diablo! Debían entenderme, no quería atormentar a mí familia con mi desdicha.

Abrí el garaje desde mi auto y lo deje guardado como si nunca lo hubiera sacado, al entrar a la casa se me hizo extraño tanto silencio, pero no le tome importancia me dirigí a mi habitación, tome una muda de ropa limpia y cómoda, para ir a ver a mi hija, pero claro mis queridas hermanas tenían otros planes, como el de darme el sermón del día.

—Se podría saber, ¿por qué demonios te apareces hasta hoy, Isabella?—Entro gritándome el demonio de mi queridísima hermana Alice, y detrás de ella venían Rose y Brisa, y está última viéndome con una decepción total en su rostro.

— Número uno: . GRITES, número dos no eres mi madre, y tres deja de joderme y vete a comprar todo el puto centro comercial y déjame en paz de una puta vez—Le grite.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que TÚ hija a sufrido estos días, Bella? La pobre se la ha pasado preguntando por ti, preguntado si su mamá está bien, y ¿tú qué? Feliz de la vida, eres increíblemente egoísta —Termino de rematar Rose, Brisa solo seguía de pie sin mover un solo musculo, solo viéndome sin decir nada, pero ese maldito silencio me mataba más que las palabras de mis hermanas

— Pues por eso mismo no venía, ¿NO ENTIENDEN? Me estaba muriendo, estoy muriendo de dolor, pero claro como no es el maldito de Emmett o el desgraciado de Jasper, no me entienden pero ¡Já! ¿Les digo algo? ¿Quién les garantiza que en este momento esos dos no se están revolcando con alguna perra francesa como el malnacido de Edward? Al fin y al cabo, son hermanos y llevan la misma sangre —Les dije riéndome de ellas, sabía que estaba siendo una perra con ellas, pero me buscaron y me encontraron, inmediatamente que termine de hablar me arrepentí pero no se los dije, solo pude ver como los ojos de Alice y Rose se inundaban de lágrimas, la primera salió corriendo de mi cuarto, pero Rose solo me dio una cachetada y me grito.

— ¡Maldita! No tenías derecho de decirnos esto, Isabella, pero esto nos sacamos por preocuparnos por ti—Y así salió Rose, con sus lágrimas contenida y hecha una furia, pero era lo mejor. No necesitaba de sus regaños si no que me ayudaran y fue lo que menos hicieron.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Que estas esperando para irte también?_—_Le grite a Brisa—.¡Estoy esperando Brisa, GRITAME!

—No, Bella, ¿qué ganaría?, tú sabes que no tienes razón de nada, tus hermanas te aman y se preocupan por ti, y no lo sabes valorar, ¿sabes algo, Bella? Me decepcionas no pensé que un hombre, pudiera hacer que tiraras todo lo bueno que habías logrado en este tiempo, tú hija es la más perjudicada con tus berrinches, piensa en eso. —Cuánta razón tenía, quería decirle que lo sabía pero mi maldito orgullo podía más que yo, todo me lo dijo tan suave como hablando a una retrasada, y yo creo que lo era. Sin decirme una sola palabra más, salió de mi habitación dejándome más hundida en mi miseria, perfecto ahora a mis problemas tenía que sumarle el estar enojada con mis hermanas aunque esto último me lo merecía por pendeja.

Después de la discusión, me bañe y cambie, y fui a ver a mi hija y tal como dijeron mis hermanas, la pobre apenas me vio se me lanzo encima llorando, diciéndome que me había extrañado demasiado, ella me amaba de manera incondicional y yo no la sabía valorar, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Necesitaba curarme para poder estar completa para ella, me la pase todo el resto del día jugando con ella, en la noche mi madre me hizo el interrogatorio, pero lo más extraño fue que me pregunto por los Cullen, y que sí había sido por Edward que me había puesto así, le dije que sí, que había sido por él, por haberme engañado, y le conté omitiendo unos cuantos detalles, obviamente, de mi fin de semana.

Los días seguían su curso y pues yo el mío, ahora aparte de ir al instituto y cuidar a mi hija, compartía con los gemelos, ahora que habían vuelto, ellos me ayudaban a conseguir mi medicina y pasaba más tranquila, le había pedido casi de rodillas perdón a mis hermanas, aunque Brisa sabía que había vuelto a las drogas no me dijo nada, simplemente me dejo ser, digamos que las cosas habían vuelto a ser "normales".

Una tarde estaba, recostada en mi cama, viendo hacía la nada, pero me acorde de una conversación que había tenido con Brisa, cuando me había confesado que a ella también la habían violado. En ese momento, no quise atosigarla con preguntas, pero necesitaba saber cuándo le había sucedido a ella, el cómo, ya que tal vez sí sabía con más profundidad su sufrimiento, nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente, así que sin más, me calce mis pantuflas que usaba para estar en casa y me dirigí a su cuarto, pero no estaba, así que la busque en la habitación de Mary y ahí estaba con mi hija en brazos, ella se veía tan cómoda con mi hija, Y Mary estaba feliz de estar con ella.

Brisa sintió mi presencia, porque se volteó y me miro, como me miraba desde hace días, seria y fría. Había llegado a querer a Brisa, y ese silencio, esa distancia, me dolía más. Ella suspiro y miro a Mary, se había quedado profundamente dormida, con un rizo envuelto en su dedo meñique. No sabía como empezar, ni que decir… Así que me quede callada un momento.

POV BRISA.

— Brisa, puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—Me pregunto Bella después de un largo silencio, deje a Mary en su cuna y ella ni se inmuto, se había quedado completamente dormida, mire a Bella, que seguía parada, recostada en el marco de la puerta.

— Dime —Le dije mientras caminaba a mi recámara, sabía que teníamos que hablar. Desde que le dije mi secreto, supe que tendría dudas… Que lo querría saber.

— Como… ¿Cómo o cuándo te violaron?—Pregunto tímidamente. Por su tono de voz, estaba segura que no se decidía si preguntarme o no. Pero la curiosidad mato al gato, así que… —. Si no te sientes cómoda, no me digas—Añadió ante mi silencio.

Suspire profundamente, adentrándome más en mi habitación, sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, no deje de caminar hasta llegar al balcón de mi cuarto. Esto era lo que más me gustaba de mi recámara. El balcón. Cuando me sentía muy triste o sola, o estaba a punto de volver a caer en el hoyo negro, venía acá y respiraba profundamente, viendo el paisaje de Los Ángeles, era hermoso. Sus noches despegadas y frescas, me ayudaban a relajarme y ver todo con claridad.

Bella estaba detrás de mí, y me daba mi espacio. Ella sabe que es muy difícil hablar de esto… Pero hay veces en que es necesario.

Una parte de mí pensaba decirle: "¿Para qué demonios quieres saber? Encárgate de tú vida, de tú hija y cuando hayas dejado de drogarte, o cuando estés lo suficientemente bien como para diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, te diré. Pero ahora no me jodas más la vida". Pero eso sería demasiado infantil… y tonto, al menos de mi parte, además, sé que Bella estaba bien, aunque lleva varios días drogándose, sé que ahora está _bien_… Y necesito tanto hablar con alguien…

— Yo tenía diez años…—Empecé a relatar en voz baja, rememorando cada detalle, completamente todo. Bella se acercó a mí y se quedó a un lado mío, mirando el paisaje, mi vista se perdió en un punto lejano, conforme los recuerdos me envolvían.

_Ese día, mis padres habían ido a una fiesta, Dimitri era el mejor amigo de mis padres, y él se quedó a cuidarme. Yo al principio, me agradaba Dimitri, era bueno conmigo y me daba dulces a escondidas, jugaba conmigo y me ayudaba en muchas cosas, era como el hermano que nunca tuve._

_Ya habían varios días en los que lo notaba raro, me miraba… de una manera diferente. Me daba escalofríos y, bueno, asco, pero me decía a mí misma que era el mismo Dimitri de siempre, el que me regalaba dulces y ayudaba en la tarea. _

_Mis padres no lograron conseguir que la nana se quedara conmigo, así que Dimitri dijo que él se encargaría de mí. Yo acepte gustosa, creyendo que comeríamos helado y veríamos películas de terror, ya que mis padres me prohibían verlas. La noche era perfecta para ver películas de terror, estaba nublado y en cualquier momento llovería, los truenos se escuchaban, pero mis padres no podían faltar. Era necesaria su presencia._

— _Bueno_—_Dijo mi papá después de pensarlo_—._ Está bien, pero nada de dulces, ni de películas prohibidas._

— _Ni de porno, Dimitri _—_Añadió mi madre ante la incredulidad del aludido._

— _Emma, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?_—_Pregunto ofendido Dimitri, yo me eche a reír, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía que era porno. _

— _Ya dije_—_Simplemente dijo mamá antes de tomar el brazo de mi padre y caminar fuera de la casa, le seguimos hasta la puerta y los despedimos hasta que vimos que el coche desapareció._

_Los sirvientes estaban fuera, era domingo y era su día libre. Solo estábamos Dimitri y yo y nadie más. Cuando el coche desapareció de nuestra vista, Dimitri se volteó a mirarme y la misma mirada desde hace días apareció, me recorrió completa._

_Yo traía un mini short azul, camisa de tirante blanca e iba descalza. Dimitri traía un pantalón deportivo camisa blanca sin mangas y también iba descalzo._

— _A ver quién gana a tú cuarto, el perdedor va por los helados y el ganador elige la película_—_Me reto, yo acepte, ya que tenía en mente ver una película terrorífica y sabía que Dimitri escogería a Rocky, ya que desde hace meses tenía esa obsesión por Rocky. _

— _Acepto_—_Dije sonriendo._

— _Una… Dos… ¡Tres!_—_Grito Dimitri, eche a correr sin ver si él me seguía o no, subí rápidamente las escaleras y llegue jadeando a mi cuarto, cayendo en mi cama boca arriba._

_Un minuto después, Dimitri llego tranquilamente, sonriendo como nunca antes lo vi sonreír. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera. Pero lo ignore._

— _Te gane_—_Dije jadeando, mi pecho subía y baja, pude notar la mirada de Dimitri en mis pechos, me sentí incómoda pero no le hice caso. Me senté en la cama y mire burlona a Dimitri_—. _Gané. Así que yo elijo la película… Y quiero ver… El payaso Eso _—_Sonreí. Dimitri me miró con una ceja arqueada, cerró mi puerta y escuché el click del seguro, pero tampoco le di importancia. Mi mente de niña pensaba que estaba con Dimitri, y que él nunca me haría nada… _

_Que equivocada estaba._

— _¿El payaso Eso?_—_Pregunto en voz baja… amenazante…_

— _Sip _—_Explote la "p" al final. Dimitri se acercó a mi cama y se quedó al filo de está. _

— _Hum_—_Ronroneo, ese ronroneo me inquieto y me puse de rodillas quedando a su altura._—._ Y… ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a ver películas?_

_Su pregunta me dejo en shock, una tipo alarma empezó a sonar por mi cabeza, pero le ignore, empecé a respirar rápidamente._

— _¿Por qué tú lo dijiste?_—_Pregunte temerosa._

— _Ay, linda Brisa…_—_Susurró Dimitri. _—_. ¿Sabes? Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que sería mía… He esperado pacientemente cinco años, y no pienso esperar más… Creo yo que he sido un buen hombre_—_Se acercó lentamente a mí y me aleje de él, pero me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo. _—_. Un muy buen hombre…_

— _Suéltame_—_Susurre con miedo._—_. Dimitri, por favor, suéltame._—_Sollocé._

— _No, no, no_—_Canturreó, el miedo se apoderó de mí cuando una de sus manos viajaron por mi costado izquierdo, tocando todo a su paso, mis manos habían ido a sus hombros, tratando de soltarme, me agarro fuertemente la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo._—_. Esta noche, es nuestra noche… Esta noche serás mía…_

_No era tonta, sabía lo suficiente de sexo como para saber lo que él iba a hacer. Pero de todas maneras me negué, me retorcí para intentar alejarme de él, pero él tenía más fuerza. Él era más fuerte…_

_Su mano en mi barbilla me mantuvo quieta mientras me besaba con fuerza. Nunca había sido besada, y este era mi primer beso… _

_Me aventó a la cama y antes de que me pudiera mover, se dejó caer en mí, suplique y lloré, para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Cuando volví a sentir sus labios en los míos, cerré los ojos fuertemente, al igual que mi boca y piernas._

_Sentí como se quitaba su playera y la arrogaba, pero no abrí los ojos ni me moví, se levantó unos segundo de mí y escuche el friz de la ropa al quitarse, antes de que pudiera pararme y echar a correr, él ya estaba otra vez encima mío. Apreté mis brazos alrededor mío, pero su fuerza era mayor. En segundos mi playera desapareció, dejándome desnuda ante él, no pude ni quise abrir los ojos, aunque tenía cerradas mis piernas, él me quito mi short y mis braguitas, no sin antes haberme acariciado el torso desnudo y las piernas, estaba paralizada del miedo… Me sentía impotente, débil._

_Sentí sus labios en mi cuello, lo chupo y mordió, no grite, pero solloce._

— _Sí gritas o haces algún ruido, juro que te mataré _—_Susurró en mi piel, apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar silenciosamente._—_. Así es, pequeña._

_Sus labios bajaron por todo mi cuerpo, no quedo piel expuesta que él no toco con sus asquerosos labios, el miedo fue creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, las lágrimas no cesaron, la debilidad, impotencia, horror, asco y odio llegaron a mí, supe que tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme ahí quieta y dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo._

_Cuando sentí sus labios en mi vientre, me empecé a remover, patalear sin abrir las piernas, abrí los ojos y empecé a dar manotazos a su cabeza, él la levanto para mirarme y sus ojos eran negros, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro. Seguí luchando hasta que hablo._

— _Así me gusta, pequeña, pelea_—_Me beso con fuerza, pero esta vez abrí mi boca y lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas, él gimió de dolor y se alejó para verme y sonrió._—_. Pelea, pelea todo lo que quieras, serás mía aun así._

— _¡No!_—_Grite, logré darle una patada en su pierna, pero él se río. Alce mi rodilla y le pegue en su entrepierna, se quedó un momento sin aliento y se dejó caer a un lado mío, aproveche para levantarme y correr a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, siquiera tocar el pestillo, sentí sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente._

— _¡Noo!_—_Grite y trate de soltarme, pero me volvió a aventar a la cama, para está vez pararse frente mío, me abrió con fuerza las piernas y se puso entre ellas, sin dejarme volver a cerrarlas, me sentía desprotegida, aterrada. Maldije el haber querido una cama grande, donde le llegara a la mitad la altitud de la cama, yo me tenía que subir de un salto. Maldije el momento en que ese tonto capricho vino a mí. Los truenos se hicieron más fuertes y conforme gritaba, la lluvia se dejó venir, con toda la fuerza que una tormenta traía. _

_Rápidamente, con una mano, tomo mis dos manos para ponerlas arriba de mi cabeza, me inmovilizo mis manos, y con su otro brazo, lo dejo encima de mis caderas, apretando tan fuerte, que no pude mover mis piernas por el dolor, los sollozos empezaron a salir de mi boca._

— _Por favor, por favor, Dimitri_—_Lloré, mirándole suplicante._—_. Por favor, no… No lo hagas._

— _Lo siento, pequeña… Eres mía, y tengo que demostrarlo _—_Me dijo antes de meterse dentro de mí, de golpe, grite de dolor y sufrimiento._

— _¡No, por favor, no!_—_Gritaba, mientras él entraba y salía de mí lentamente, haciéndome daño… Mucho daño…_

_Dolor, asco, sufrimiento, terror, odio… fue todo lo que pude sentir en esos momentos, dejé de gritar para sollozar, mientras él gemía y sus labios chupaban y mordían todo aquello al que tenía acceso. Mis pechos, mi cuello, clavícula… Sentía asco cuando sus labios tocaban mi piel, cerré los ojos, y quise morir ahí mismo…_

_Sus manos no me soltaron, sus manos en mis caderas me apretaron más fuerte, haciendo que gimiera de dolor, cosa que lo excito ya que empezó a moverse más fuerte dentro de mí, me dolía, ya casi no sentía mis piernas y me sentía al borde de la inconsciencia. Rogaba por que llegara ya, mis lágrimas caían y caían. No veía el final de nada… De mi sufrimiento, de mis lágrimas, de mi dolor…_

_Cuando él grito, sentí algo caliente entrar en mí, cerré nuevamente los ojos imaginando que era, en la escuela nos empezaban a hablar de esto, pero mis amigas me habían contado varias cosas, que sus hermanas mayores hacían. _

_Lo sentí caer sobre mí, lo sentí respirar en mi cuello, soltó mis manos y dejo de apretarme en mis caderas, pero no me podía mover, me sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo._

— _Te odio_—_Susurré, él río en mi cuello, cosa que me puso la carne de gallina de puro horror._

— _Y yo te amo, pequeña_—_Dijo antes de levantarse y empezarse a vestir, me miro por un momento. No me podía mover._—._ Ahora ya eres mía… Siempre lo serás y no sabes lo que me agrada._

_Lo mire con todo el odio, dolor y asco que sentía, empecé a sollozar cuando él se fue, dejándome sola. Me hice un ovillo, llorando realmente mi dolor. Deje salir todo, grite y patalee, pero ya no podía hacer nada…_

_No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, cuando desperté, era un nuevo día, estaba con mi piyama, y cobijada, pero me di cuenta de que no eran las mismas cobijas de ayer… Eran otras._

_Ayer estaban las rosas pálido, hoy estaban las azules fuertes. Me levante con un gran dolor en mi entrepierna, mis caderas y mis manos… En realidad, todo mi cuerpo me dolía._

— _Buenos días_—_Dijo Dimitri, su simple voz me congelo en mi asiento y no pude más que mirarlo aterrada._—._ Espero hayas descansado, la tormenta sigue y tus padres no llegaran hasta la tarde, yo tengo que irme ya. Te extrañaré, pequeña._

— _Yo no _—_Dije con rencor, sus ojos me miraron tristes, pero no pude más que mirarlo con odio._—._ Te odio, Dimitri… Te odio y no quiero volver a verte nunca._

— _Que lastima, pequeña_—_Me dijo, sin inmutarse ante mis palabras._—._ Yo te amo con mi alma… Pero sé que necesitas tiempo. _

— _Me das asco…_—_Susurré. Él me miro duramente, pero no se acercó a mí._

— _Me tengo que ir_—_Hizo ademan para irse, pero se volvió a voltear a mí._—._ Si le dices algo a alguien, juro que lo de ayer no será nada, comparado con lo que te haré. Aunque me vaya, te seguiré vigilando, eres mía y en cualquier momento te puedo reclamar, así que cállate o te ira peor._

_Sus palabras me dejaron atontada, me aterré y él lo noto._

— _Así me gusta._—_Susurró, se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me beso con fuerza._—._ Nos veremos, pequeña._

_Salió de mi habitación, dejándome sentir sucia y vacía. En cuanto se fue, corrí a mi baño, cerrando con llave y metiéndome a la ducha, me bañe con fuerza, queriendo borrar y lavar todo de él, queriendo que lo de ayer solo fuese un sueño… A partir de ese día, nunca volví a ser la misma…_

El silencio fue lo único que se quedó entre nosotras, yo lloraba en silencio, el recuerdo era doloroso pero me sentía un poco mejor al decirlo. Sabía que Bella me entendería, ella sufrió lo mismo que yo.

— Cuando mis padres regresaron—Continué después de que el silencio se hizo insoportable.—, yo ya estaba bañada, y en la sala, me preguntaron por Dimitri y les dije que se tuvo que ir, que tuvo una emergencia, mi padre le hablo para saber si todo estaba bien, mientras que yo le pedía a mi madre que me cambiaran de habitación. No me creía fuerte como para poder dormir ahí, era demasiado para mí. Mis padres aceptaron que me cambiara de cuarto, la casa era enorme y que me cambiara no significaría nada. Dimitri le había dicho a mi papá que por una emergencia familiar se tuvo que ir, durante cinco años pude respirar tranquilar al no verle nuevamente. Pero cuando mis padres murieron y él se apareció en mi casa, el terror volvió a mí, me dijo que me iría con él, que le pertenecía, pero al ser el funeral de mis padres, no me toco, gracias a Dios. Cuando tus padres me dijeron que ellos se harían cargo de mí, lloré de felicidad. Me sentí protegida, sabía que con ustedes nada me pasaría, Dimitri no sabe dónde estoy…—Añadí.—. Y creo que es mejor que así se quede.

— Dios mío, Brisa —Susurró Bella, mirándome sorprendida.—. Debiste haber sufrido mucho.

— Lo hice—Asentí.

— Yo al menos no recuerdo que fue lo que me paso… Pero tú —Se quedó sin palabras y sin previo aviso, se me abalanzo, abrazándome con fuerza.—. Solo tenías diez años…—Susurro.

— Lo sé—Musite, echándome a llorar. Lloré lo que en años no lloré, lloré porque fin me libere de esa carga, lloré porque me sentía protegida y segura.

— Nunca más volverá a tocarte, nosotros te protegeremos y cuidaremos, y si veo que Dimitri se atreve a buscarte y si te encuentra, juro que le arrancare las bolas a ese malnacido.—Dijo Bella, aun abrazándome.—. Nadie lastima a mi hermanita. Nadie te volverá a lastimar, Brisa. Nos tienes a nosotros, y nosotros te protegeremos. Los Swan, protegen a los Swan. Y tú, Brisa—Me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me miro, con lágrimas en sus ojos. —, eres una Swan.

Sus palabras terminaron por derrumbarme, lloré con ella, en sus brazos, hasta que me quedé dormida. Dormí como hace años no dormía, las pesadillas no volvieron. La seguridad, cariño y amor que alguna vez perdí, regresaron a mí.

Me volví a sentir segura.

Protegida… Amada.

* * *

><p>Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.<p>

Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír.

ESTOS DOS REFRANES REPRESENTAN EN ESCENCIA LA LUCHA DE BRISA! MIS NIÑAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP...

¡¿REVIEWS SI POR FAVOR?


End file.
